


To bite the Poisoned Apple

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual mpreg, Fight over kingdoms, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Interspecies Relationship(s), King Dean Winchester, Kingdoms, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Prince Castiel, Slow Burn, Snow White Elements, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Vampire Cain, Vampire Castiel, War, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolf Gabriel (Supernatural), Werewolf Sam Winchester, lost heir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Young Castiel Noble, fifth in line for the throne in the line of Vampires, finds his whole world gone in one night.With his eldest brother sacrificing his life to save his youngest brother. Castiel finds himself on the run from a man he thought he could trust.Alone, cold, and never having to survive on his own, Castiel's luck changes with meeting a green-eyed stranger...but there is more to him than meets the eye.





	1. The runaway prince

 

 

 

 

 

Blue eyes snapped awake as he panted holding himself as sweat dripped down his skin, his dreams lately were always the same. Images he couldn’t understand.

 

_Blood dripping onto the floor, a gold pendant, a river, snow and glowing eyes._

 

The young prince stood wearing only a nightgown as he walked barefoot down the stone steps of the castle’s staircase. His eyes fell seeing a maid walking down the downstairs hall carrying clothes. He gave a soft smile and moved to call the maid when the maid was grabbed through a door opening. She screamed as she was staked through the heart.

 

The teen gasped in fear as other men moved down the hall to the other rooms, he went unnoticed as he backed back up the stairs. A hand went over his mouth before being yanked into another room. The teen went to scream, but he was forced around. His older brother stood in front of him looking scared.

 

“M-Michael.” The teen choked out hugging him.

 

“Castiel.” Michael choked out. “You are safe, I got to you in time.” Michael squeezed him tightly before pulling back. Michael pulled back securing the door to the best of his ability. “You need to go.” Michael moved to tie sheets together. “I’ll secure you a rope and you’ll have to jump the rest of the way. Run towards the high mountains, I’ll meet you there.”

 

“W-What about you?!” Castiel choked out. “What’s going on? Who is attacking us?”

 

“I don’t know, all I know is what they are after. But I need to find mother and father.” Michael confessed before he tied the sheets to the bed frame and tossed it out the window as someone pounded at the door trying to get in. Castiel backed away from the door, Michael pulled him towards the window. “Take this. Guard it with your life, Castiel.” Michael slid a golden pendant necklace over Castiel’s neck.

 

The pendant of his dream…

 

Castiel looked at the pendant his heart pounding in his ear.

 

“Wh-What is this?” Castiel choked.

 

“Promise me you will stay away, and keep them from ever getting the pendant,” Michael spoke. “Promise me!”

 

“I-I promise!” Castiel choked out, his eyes staring into the pendant that shined with a blue gem held by the points the crescent pendant. He didn’t snap out of it till his brother slamming his body against the door alerted him they were about to get in.

 

“CASTIEL! GO!” Michael yelled as Castiel moved to climb out of the window holding the bed sheets he started to go down when a sword slammed through the door stabbing Michael. Michael groaned as the sword slid out of him.

 

“MICH-” Castiel screamed as the bedsheet gave way causing him to fall the long castle side into the snow.

 

It hurt like hell.

 

Castiel hit the ground hard, Castiel choked out a sob of pain as he forced himself off the ground. Castiel held his broken and bruising ribs, moving towards the woods in pain. Loud yelling caused Castiel to speed up, his bare feet crunched against the snow as he ignored his pain as he gave a glance over his shoulder when barking sounded seeing dogs and men chasing after him.

 

Castiel panted trying to keep them from catching him, Castiel ribs caused it to hurt to breathe. Castiel glanced back seeing the dogs at his heels, Castiel yelped as a dog almost grabbed a hold of him. However, when he turned to see where he was going, he tumbled off a cliff slid, rolling down the rocky side. Castiel slammed into the icy rapid water below. Castiel surfaced coughing and choking as his body shook from the pain and the cold. The dogs followed to the best of their ability, as Castiel tried to keep their head over water.

 

Castiel coughing and choking on the ice-cold water before he was swept under the water. Castiel couldn’t see under the water, Castiel barely made out the rock in the murky water before it slammed against his head and Castiel blacked out.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel slowly blinked his eyes open, his head was throbbing as he weakly sat up but his ribs hated the movement. A cloth fell from his head which he noticed before his eyes slid over his surroundings. He was in a small wooden cabin, hunting gear laid around and a roaring fire to keep him warm, and the fact his clothes were gone... He must not have been taken by the men chasing him...he was alive and cared for…

 

Castiel moved to his neck checking to feel if the necklace was there, he breathed out thankful once he felt it when the door opening caused him to jump seeing a man covered head to toe in an animal pelt winter clothes. The man seeming to notice Castiel being awake, but didn’t say anything as he dragged a dead deer into the house, he picked up the deer tossing it onto the table to carve.

 

Castiel watched the man rub his hands together as though attempting to rid them of the dirt before he turned to look at Castiel. He took off the cloth that covered his mouth and nose from the cold.

 

“You’re awake.” The man spoke as he pulled off his hat, his face was almost as dirty as his hands as he scratched his hair letting any dried dirt fall out onto the floor. Castiel watched him place his hat onto the antler hanging rack before his coat. Seeming to lose one hundred pounds just by taking it off. Castiel took in the man’s muscle arms massive and built, his body was very well taken care of but Castiel should have known, judging by the way he easily carried a deer back to his home.

 

“How are you feeling?” The man spoke as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Castiel pulled the blanket up to cover his chest shyly leaning a bit away. “Sorry.” The man chuckled. “Must be scary to wake up in an odd place naked with a stranger, but I couldn’t let you keep your icy clothes on. Here.”

 

The man moved to the nearby drawer pulling out a shirt and some underwear, which Castiel gratefully took. However, Castiel didn’t move from his spot.

 

“...Do you want me to look away?” The man eyed him. “Do you want me to turn away?” Castiel shyly nodded as the man turned away. Castiel hesitated before he got up and started to slide on the shirt that fits like a dress on him, and the underwear made him feel like he wasn’t so naked. “Can I turn around now?”

 

“Y-Yes,” Castiel spoke holding himself shyly, The man turned to eye him.

 

“Better?” The man chuckled.

 

“Sorry, o-only my future mate may see me in such a state,” Castiel explained shyly.

 

“So that explains it.” The man eyed him. “I figured you weren’t human. Especially since you took that river and had only minor injuries.”

 

“W-What makes you-” Castiel hesitated nervously. How would the man react?

 

“You said mate.” The man spoke. “Human’s say wives or husbands. No one says mates but supernatural creatures like Vampires or werewolves and etc…” The man never took his eyes off him as he stood. “To look like that with no visible signs...you could either be a Vampire or Werewolf to pass off as human...and you aren’t a werewolf.”

 

“I-I won’t hurt you. I-I promise I-I-” Castiel put his arms up in defense taking a step back. The man chuckled at that walking over to the deer.

 

“If you wanted to try to hurt me, you would have.” The man spoke. “But I imagine you are starving for blood after being hurt so badly.”

 

“Y-Yes.” Castiel breathed. “B-But we don’t eat humans-”

 

“You eat wildlife.” The man ushered to the dead deer, Castiel eyed the deer. “Have your fill of the blood and I will make us something solid to eat.” Castiel blinked in surprise, the human was attempting to feed him? Keeping him alive despite...what he was. “Come on. It’s as fresh as you are going to get.”

 

Castiel moved slowly to the deer, eyeing the man like a shy animal as Castiel moved to the neck of the deer. Castiel opened his mouth biting into the still-warm flesh of the beast, sucking at the blood in desperation. 

 

Castiel’s eyes flashed blue as he swallowed needy of the blood it wasn’t till he had sucked the beast dry that he pulled back. Castiel panted as his eyes slowly faded of the glow. Castiel noticed the man holding out a cloth for Castiel to wipe his face of blood.

 

“Thank you,” Castiel spoke shyly wiping his mouth as the man moved to grab a knife. Castiel took a step back, but when the man cut into the deer, Castiel relaxed. He still felt the pain in his ribs as they slowly healed, by tomorrow his ribs should be back together.

 

“Rest. Take your time. I’m just going to make us some food.” The man spoke as Castiel went to return to bed but paused.

 

“...What’s your name?” Castiel asked as the man turned.

 

“I have many names,” The man started with a chuckle. “But I prefer Dean.”

 

“Dean…” Castiel spoke nodding. “...It’s a good name.” Castiel took in the freckles hidden slightly behind dirt, his tan skin bronze and beautiful under the firelight, but what Castiel couldn’t look away from wasn’t the muscles or the scars on his skin from battles untold...it was his beautiful green eyes.

 

“Thanks.” Dean beamed as he cut the meat away from the skin as Castiel laid back in the bed, sitting up to watch him. “Wished more people called me that.”

 

“Why don’t they?” Castiel asked.

 

“It’s a name I would like friends to call me, but I don’t have many friends who haven’t tried to kill me.” Dean chuckled.

 

“You consider me a friend?” Castiel smiled putting his arms around his knees. “We just met.”

 

“Yet, you haven’t attempted to kill me yet.” Dean moved to hang up the pelt. “Start of a beautiful friendship, don’t you think?”

 

“I think so.” Castiel laughed as Castiel glanced around his room. “You have a beautiful home.” Dean gave it a glance chuckling.

 

“You are polite, this is my home away from home. I normally live here alone in isolation for a week during the year. Normally this remains empty, you are lucky to have almost drowned near my fishing nets.” Dean explained placing meat into a storage as he worked on some potatoes and other veggies he must have brought with him since nothing should grow here in winter.

 

“I’m sorry to have bothered your vacation,” Castiel confessed as Dean shrugged.

 

“Someone to talk to isn’t half bad,” Dean confessed. “We will get you fed, healed up and can help you get back wherever you need to go.”

 

“N-No!” Castiel choked out as he remembered the men storming his castle. Stabbing his brother...was his mother, father...or brothers alright? He...wanted to return. To help them if he can. But...he promised. If he went back and they got the pendant...they would have suffered for nothing.  “I-I can’t go home.”

 

“Do you have anywhere you can go?” Dean asked softly as Castiel paused before shaking his head no. “Well, you wouldn’t survive a winter here alone.” Dean sighed. “Took me hours to find a deer, even if I made you clothes from the deer pelt...it’s too risky to leave you out in these woods.”

 

“Y-You don’t have to worry about me,” Castiel explained.

 

“Eh. I got nothing better to do.” Dean tossed potatoes into the pot of boiling water. “Besides, I got plenty of room. I just got annoying brothers.”

 

“I don’t want to be a problem.” Castiel winced feeling guilty.

 

“Nah, you’re not a problem.” Dean stirred the food. “Besides I got to keep my only friend alive.”

 

“...Thanks, Dean.” Castiel spoke softly as Dean gave him a beaming smile before taking the potatoes out of the pot with a spoon before he put some butter on the potatoes and some deer meat on the plate. Dean walked it over, which Castiel took with a polite bow taking it to eat. Vampires needed to eat food as much as the next guy, however, they also needed blood.

 

Dean moved a seat towards the bed since the table was full of the deer carcass, Dean kicked off his shoes and put his feet on the bed resting them there as he leaned back on the chair chewing his own food.

 

“I already have clothes you can use during the journey to my home, they will be big but they will do,” Dean explained. “However the pants...I am going to have to make it out of what we catch or you won’t have anything to keep it up.”

 

“You can make clothes?” Castiel blinked.

 

“I made all the stuff you see in here.” Dean beamed. “Made my outfit too, Don’t worry, I won’t let you freeze.”

 

“I appreciate that,” Castiel spoke with his mouth full chewing. “Wow. This is good.”

 

“All seasonings,” Dean explained his mouth full too. “The meat was seasoned yesterday, so it soaked up all the seasonings.”

 

“Gonna have to show me the recipe.” Castiel munched. “This is delicious. I’d love to be able to cook this well.”

 

“You can help me cook next time. I got a bunch of them.” Dean chewed. “After dinner, you can help me season the meat I just cut.”

 

“I’d love to,” Castiel spoke as he took another bite.

 

“I was going to head out tomorrow for home, but I think a couple more days of snagging food and I should have enough warm fur for pants,” Dean explained.

 

“Sorry to keep you, your brothers won’t worry right?” Castiel asked.

 

“They might but I do as I please.” Dean chuckled. “They wouldn’t worry too bad unless it was a week extra. A couple more days? No one might notice.”

 

“Thank you, again.” Castiel winced.

 

“No problem.” Dean smiled at him before moving to get him some more. Castiel would have objected but this weak he knew politeness would cause more harm than good. 

 

He needed to eat, healing took a lot out of him. Regular food helped vampires too since they only needed blood normally every other day. They could starve just like humans without it but wouldn’t die unless they were also deprived of blood.

 

He didn’t want to risk accidentally feeding on Dean since he needed food more since he was injured which made him hungry even faster than normal.

 

The more food he filled himself with the longer he could hold off on blood, he hoped it would be enough to survive him till next blood feeding. Castiel dug in happy for the seconds as Dean finished his own plate wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

 

“There is plenty of food in there. I made sure to make extra knowing how you heal.” Dean spoke placing his plate in a water bucket to clean it before he placed it away. “Help yourself. If you need more, we can start tossing on this deer.”

 

“You seem to know a lot about vampires, for a human,” Castiel commented as Dean eyed him for a moment with no obvious reaction to the comment before smiling.

 

“Let’s say it’s a good thing to know.” Dean beamed as Castiel placed his plate to the side for further use before he moved to sit next to Dean. Dean pulled out the deer meat and the spices showing Castiel how he seasoned the deer meat. What herbs he used for this particular meal. 

 

Castiel watched Dean rub the herbs into the meat before he stored the meat in small buckets with snow around it to keep the meat good before he closed the storage.

 

“Easy?” Dean asked holding out his pinky as Castiel nodded taking his pinky softly.

 

“Easy,” Castiel spoke as Dean smiled.

 

“See, you’ll get the hang of it. And then you won’t need me.” Dean spoke sliding the chest back outside into the cold before securing it closed so no animal or another human could sneak in and steal his meats. 

 

Dean slid in a large wooden bath back inside. Castiel took in the small tub he wasn’t used to. In his castle he was privileged and he knew. “I need to dispose of the remaining carcass of deer...but if you want, you are welcomed to take a bath. Might be nice not to smell of fish.”

 

Castiel sniffed himself barely noticing the fish smell himself but if Dean noticed, it was obvious. Castiel happily nodded as Dean moved to pour some snow into the tub, the metal bottom would heat the water but the wood inside would keep the human from touching the hot metal floor. Dean lit the fire under the bath, getting back dressed in his fur before he collected the carcass.

 

“I have to take this away from camp...but when the snow melts you are welcome to climb in,” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded. “Mind keeping it hot for me?”

 

“I-I will.” Castiel nodded.

 

“I’ll be back most likely by the time you're done,” Dean explained. “I’ll have to take this a while away from camp so bears or other creatures don’t try to eat us and it. Will you be okay till I get back?”

 

“Yes. I believe so.” Castiel nodded as Dean nodded back before he left leaving Castiel alone.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  


Castiel sat in the bath enjoying the feel of the heat when it got too hot he would extinguish the flames, letting the embers keep it hot. Castiel cleaned his body, enjoying the feel of the water against his skin. 

 

Taking extra care of the wounds that hadn’t healed, which meant at a time they were the worst wounds he had. Castiel cleaned an wound Dean had patched up with a couple of thread. Castiel winced just touching it but he tried to keep it clean.

 

Castiel paused when he heard the sound of dogs made Castiel tense. He stopped moving hearing horses and men shouting.

 

“There’s smoke from a fire, the brat prince could be inside.” A man called as Castiel climbed out of the water.

 

“Remember there are humans out here.” Another man spoke. “No need to involve humans with our affairs. Knock and if not, we'll let ourselves in.”

 

Knocking started at the door. Castiel slowly moved to hide behind the door, a towel covering him as water dripped onto the floor. The door was kicked open, Castiel covered his mouth as the door bounced off the wall. Pressing as hard as he could into the wall to keep from being noticed.

 

A man walked in taking a step inside as Castiel feared to breathe, the man glanced around before he went to walk deeper inside but yelling made him turn and leave. Castiel sucked in air when the man returned back outside.

 

“Excuse fucking me.” Dean’s voice spoke as Castiel sucked out air in fear for the human. “Mind explaining why you let yourself into my home.” The men eyed him as the leader who remained on his horse spoke.

 

“Sorry to bother you…” The vampire eyed him. “We are looking for a man, black hair, blue eyes. Last seen drowning in the river.”

“Then he must have drowned.” Dean scoffed dragging his latest kill towards the house. Dropping the smaller bear near the door, Dean walked in grabbed a skinning knife from his wall. His eyes fell onto Castiel behind the door before Dean close the door as he headed back outside. “Look whatever nonsense you are here for, I want none of it. I want you off my land.”

 

The man on the horse watched Dean cut into the bear pulling the fur from the meat. The man seemed almost amused by it as he steadied his horse before speaking.

 

“...Fight that by yourself, did you?” The man asked. “Seems a wolf may have gotten to it first judging by the marks.”

 

“Waited for the wolves to get it done before I fended off the wolves.” Dean glanced up unphased. “Why do you ask?”

 

“No reason.” The man spoke hoping for a better reaction, whatever suspicions he had seemed dimensioned. “If you see the man, return him to us and we shall give you a reward.”

 

“Oh?” Dean spoke a reaction on his face. “What kind of reward are we talking?” Castiel tensed at that, still hiding behind the door. 

 

Dean...wouldn’t turn him in...would he?

 

“Gold.” The man explained. “Enough to where you would never go hungry.”

 

“Wow.” Dean whistled continuing to carve. “Sure wish I did see him, would be nice not to work for a meal...but a mans got to ask, what did this man do...to earn such a reward on his head.”

 

“He’s a thief and a murder.” The man exclaimed. “To have him returned to us and keep a man like that off the streets...is _worth_ the money don’t you agree?”

 

“Agreed.” Dean stabbing the knife into the meat before taking off his gloves before holding out his hand. “You have my word I’ll turn in the man if he stumbles out of the river. And where shall I turn him in to...Mr….?”

 

“Cain Noble.” The man shook his hand, Castiel tensed...he knew that name. “The Noble castle on the other side of the mountain there.” Dean turned glancing in the direction and nodded.

 

“The nobles. I heard of them. Run this land, yeah?” Dean turned to him. “You royalty?”

 

“King, Actually,” Cain spoke with pride as Dean bowed.

 

“Forgive my rudeness,” Dean spoke innocently. “I didn’t know.”

 

“Most humans don’t know of our royalty and tend to keep to ourselves. You are forgiven.” Cain laughed as his men laughed with him. “Let us know if you find the man.”

 

“Right away, your highness.” Dean nodded as the men took off away from his cabin. Dean’s smile faded to annoyance as he made sure they were out of sight before he turned back to the cabin, yanking the young bear inside.

 

“I-I swear, Dean, I didn’t kill anyone!” Castiel choked out as Dean yanked the bear in and closed the door.

 

“I know,” Dean spoke cutting the bear fur with haste. “Because if I remember correctly, the King’s name was Chuck, not Cain.” Dean glanced up seeing the sadness in Castiel’s eyes.

 

If...Cain was now king...that must mean there were no heirs before him to claim it…

 

“I remember hearing,” Dean spoke softly, slowing his haste. “The king had four sons.” Castiel glanced up at that. “I didn’t know much about them...but I remember hearing the youngest was the most beautiful. His skin of snow, eyes like rivers and hair as black as night...but you wouldn’t know anything about that...would you.”

 

Dean’s eyes slowly moved up to Castiel’s, tears filled Castiel’s eyes as Castiel wiped them away still holding the towel to his waist.

 

“Finish your bath, Castiel,” Dean spoke cutting the meat. “You are safe with me. As long as I’m alive and that Cain guys a dick. You have nothing to fear.” Castiel took those words to heart as he slowly sank back into the tub.

 

Castiel held himself as he let the hot water soothe him, it wasn’t till Dean’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts that Castiel realized he now sat in cold water holding his knees and he shook with chills.

 

“Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Dean whispered as Castiel let Dean help him out of the water.

 

Castiel normally shy to be naked didn’t say a word as Dean helped him change into some sort of clothing. Dean picking him up and carrying him into the bed, Castiel didn’t move till Dean had placed the blankets on him. Hadn’t realized Dean was done with the bear and now was stripping to bathe himself. Relighting the fire underneath before doing so.

 

Castiel took in his scarred body, and the markings on his skin as Dean climbed into the water cleaning himself of dirt Castiel never could comprehend how he got covered in especially always covered head to toe for winter.

 

Dean laid his muscular body in the tub, Dean laid back staring at a small window above the tub area. It was clear since it hadn’t snowed in a while. Dean stared up at the stars as Castiel watched him in silence.

 

“That man was my uncle,” Castiel whispered but Dean didn’t move or react. “He was sixth in line for the throne. After my father...would have been my mother. Then came Michael, Adam, Joshua, me... then him...When my mother had the baby inside her...he would have been seventh.”

 

Dean said nothing, didn’t react, didn’t move.

 

“My mother was excited...because she was sure it was a girl...she was going to name her Hannah...and I believed her too” Castiel chuckled sadly. “...She always guessed right when it came to her baby genders.”

 

Dean’s silence remained.

 

Castiel didn’t have to continue for Dean to put together what had happened to the six other heirs.

 

“Sleep, Castiel. We have a long journey ahead.” Dean turned to him, Castiel’s eyes fell on his. “It’s best we leave tomorrow, just in case they get smart.” Castiel nodded turning away to try to rest but Dean’s words caught him. “The people we lose are never truly are gone...You just can’t see them...but you can feel them in the moment just before sleep.”

 

Castiel said nothing as he closed his eyes to sleep.

 

And at that moment just before sleep...he swore he felt arms envelop him and hold him close.

 

He wasn’t sure if it was Dean…

 

...but just for that second…

 

He was home.

 


	2. The deal

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  


Castiel tossed and turned in sleep, sweat dripping down his skin as images flashed in his head.

_Fire, Feet crunching in the snow, Dogs barking, glowing green eyes, and an arrow being drawn back_. 

 

Castiel gasped away panting as Dean shook him.

 

“Are you okay?!” Dean asked concerned.

 

“S-Something’s wrong! Something's wrong!” Castiel forced himself up and away panting. “W-We got to go Dean! We got to go now!!!” Castiel wheezed moving to grab Dean’s arms as Dean looked at him debating if he should listen to this kid and his nightmare. In normal circumstances he would have just told him to go to bed, but...there was something about his eyes.

 

“Okay,” Dean spoke with a nod as he handed him the pants he had made. Castiel quickly slid them on as Dean made Castiel slid on Dean’s fur boots before decking Castiel in the warm fur coat and hat Dean always wore out.

 

“W-Wait. What about you?!” Castiel choked out noticing Dean was barefoot with no shoes or anything for warmth.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Dean spoke as Dean grabbed his gear just as the sound of thumping hit the roof. Dean and Castiel glanced up but the smell of smoke was apparent. Fire. “They must have figured out my lie,”

 

 Dean spoke opening the back window as he helped Castiel out, then his bag before he slid out as well. The sound of horses and dogs nearing made Dean glance over the side of the house. 

 

“They are shooting with fire covered arrows. They were hoping to smoke us out.” Dean commented covering his nose.

 

“What now?” Castiel choked out as Dean grabbed his hand.

 

“Now we run,” Dean spoke as he bolted away from the house, the dogs who were closer than the humans took off after them. 

 

Castiel panted running in shoes a little too big as Dean ran barefoot in the show. Castiel kept glancing back at the dogs who quickly caught up to them.

 

“Dean!” Castiel choked in fear as a Dog snatched hold of Castiel’s shoe knocking him down.

 

Dean turned opening his mouth in an inhuman roar, his eyes glowing green. The dog let go and the pack of dogs submitted whimpering as their tails slid between their legs before they backed away running in the opposite direction.

 

“D-...Dean?” Castiel choked out in surprise.

 

D-...Dean...wasn't human?

 

Dean turned to Castiel his eyes still glowing as he panted looking at Castiel as his face started to return to normal. When an arrow slammed into Dean’s chest, Dean twisted at the impact falling to the ground. 

 

Dean groaned in pain as Castiel moved to him, Castiel opened his shirt to see the wound better. Black veins seemed to stem out from the wound. Castiel grabbed hold of the arrow yanking it out.

 

“Silver…” Castiel whispered. Before Castiel panicked understanding….Dean was a werewolf... “D-Dean! I-I’m going to suck the infection out!” Dean shook his head no.

 

“Run!” Dean wheezed.

 

“Not without you!” Castiel spoke pressing his teeth into the wound sucking the infected blood out, Dean wheezed at the pain as Castiel pulled back spitting the black blood onto the snow.

 

The men were getting closer when the horses stopped a bit away, starting to freak and panic. The men attempted to calm their horses to continue but when growling sounded around them the vampires tensed. Outnumbered by a large pack of wolves.

 

Twelve maybe more.

 

The Vampires new they were outnumbered and it was a death wish to continue.

 

Castiel tensed when a wolf stood protectively over Dean and Castiel. Slightly larger than normal wolves. The wolf stayed back with them as the Vampires yanked their horses away heading back towards the castle. Castiel feeling sick as he continued to spit out the bad blood as the werewolves surrounded them.

 

Some sniffing at the arrow. Other’s whimpering at Dean, hoping he would awake. Castiel’s head started to pound as he sucked till the black blood turned red once more, spitting the last bit onto the snow, Castiel passed out against Dean. The wolves exchanged glances before picking up Castiel by his hood and Dean by his belt carrying them away.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel’s blue eyes glowed as he woke with a start, his head pounding for a meal. Castiel paused seeing some blood in a cup on a table beside him, taking the blood and hungrily swallowed down the blood. 

 

Castiel finished quickly and started to lick at the cup, his eyes slowly returned to normal when another cup was placed in front of him. 

 

Castiel glanced up to see an extremely tall man, his hair was long and full. His brown eyes took Castiel in before he took a seat next to him.

 

“How are you feeling?” The man asked as Castiel swallowed shyly placing the empty glass to calmly drink out of the second glass.

 

“A-Alright. I have a headache but I’ll be okay.” Castiel spoke softly before his eyes widened. “Is Dean okay?!”

 

“It’s okay, Calm down. He’s fine. You got the contaminated blood out before it reached his heart. You saved him, We owe you a great debt.” The man spoke.

 

“Can I see him?” Castiel asked as the man nodded moving to show him the way. Castiel moved to follow his bare feet pounding against the stone floor. Castiel’s eyes fell onto the windows as they passed by the hall. Castiel paused seeing that...he was so high up. Castiel glanced seeing the fog outside but no ground.

 

“The castle is carved on the side of the mountain.” The man explained seeing Castiel so fascinated. “The fog keeps us from being seen and the entrance isn’t easily accessed. Most of the time, no one knows we are up here.”

 

“Wow. I always thought werewolves lived in caves...nothing this luxurious.” Castiel spoke before he turned looking at the man. “I-I apologize I never got your name.”

 

“My name is Sam.” The man smiled. “And this is the castle of the werewolves royal clain...so you would be right to assume most werewolves don’t live this well off.”

 

“Royalty?” Castiel asked.

 

“Our royal family stems much like yours the descendants of the first.” Sam chuckled. “Some like to believe we are dumb animals, but I assure you, we are highly capable of having a monarchy.”

 

“A-Are you royal?” Castiel asked shyly as Sam smiled.

 

“I am actually the next in line for the throne,” Sam explained. “However, I blessed to have a brother worthy of the responsibility and will never have to worry about it.”

 

“You’re a prince?” Castiel spoke as Sam nodded softly.

 

“I am happy to mate for love, not duty. My brother will not be granted the same blessings.” Sam explained as he opened the door to the throne room.

 

“I’m fine,” Dean whined sitting on the throne as a shorter man tended to the wound. Dean hissed as the shorter man rolled his eyes.

 

“You are lucky to be alive, however, the silver has slowed down your healing. It will take a bit to return to normal. For now, my king. You _must_ remain at the castle.” The shorter man frowned when the door opening drew their attention. 

 

Sam stood with Castiel who looked...confused and surprised.

 

Dean...was the king of all werewolves?

 

“Cas.” Dean stood only to groan at the sudden movement, the shorter man angrily shoved the king back into his seat.

 

“ _Stop_ ripping open my stitches! This is the third time! The last time because you thought you smelled lunch!” The shorter man huffed as Castiel moved to bow in front of Dean. _The king._

 

“Sorry, my lord! I did not know my place in the cabin. Where are my manners?! I-I’m sorry if I-” Castiel started but a rolled up paper lightly smacking his head made Castiel blink in surprise. Dean stood over him, blood spilling from his reopened wound as Dean held his hand to him.

 

“You are my equal, King Castiel,” Dean spoke. “You shall never bow to me or my people.” Castiel stared at his hand as Castiel took it softly being helped him.

 

That’s right...if his family was truly dead…

 

Castiel was the new king.

 

Castiel felt Dean’s hand hold up his chin before a soft smile on Dean’s face kept Castiel’s face raised.

 

“Is there anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable?” Dean spoke as Castiel squeezed his hand shaking his head no. When Dean was kicked hard into the stomach causing him to fall back into the throne chair in pain.

 

“ **_STOP BLEEDING OUT AND LET ME FIX YOU!_ ** ” The shorter man with the temper growled his eyes flashing in anger.

 

“I surrender.” Dean choked out as the man went back to work patching Dean up.

 

“D-Did he just kick the king?!” Castiel choked out in surprise as Sam chuckled.

 

“That would be Gabriel, the clan's doctor. He’s a fireball that one.” Sam beamed amused. “He even patched you up today.”

 

“I-I should thank him-” Castiel started but Sam’s hand stopped him.

 

“He will be more pleasant once the king is patched up,” Sam explained with a kind smile. “And you seem to help distract the king more than anything.”

 

“I-I apologize.” Castiel bowed his head. “Should I return to my room?”

 

“No, it’s quite alright. The king will sit still to finish so he can talk to you.” Sam spoke with his hands behind his back. “That’s why I brought you here. You’re his reward once he sits still like a good boy.”

 

“...O-Oh.” Castiel blinked.

 

“In some ways, he’s like a toddler who gets distracted by shiny objects,” Sam explained.

 

“Hey-.” Dean frowned but Gabriel’s growl made Dean go back sitting quietly.

 

“And I’m a shiny object?” Castiel blushed.

 

“And a cute one to boot,” Sam explained as Castiel nodded with a blush waiting patiently for Gabriel to be done with his work. “Come, I’ll show you the castle. We will return once he is done.” Castiel nodded as Sam started the tour.

 

“You all seem so close…” Castiel spoke. “Is Gabriel your brother too?”

 

“No.” Sam laughed. “We all were just raised together. The others are the same way but they are hunting right now, or guarding the castle. Only Gabriel would dare to kick the king’s ass. What about you?”

 

“My family...My brothers are all much older.” Castiel explained. “When I was born they were in school and learning how to be princes. We are...I mean...were close too but in different ways. We could only hang out in the middle of the night when we were supposed to be sleeping....” Castiel smile sadly at the fond memories.

 

“I’m sorry about your family,” Sam spoke. “The king explained us some details, however, you are safe here.”

 

“I thank you all for the kindness you give,” Castiel spoke. “I know werewolves and Vampires never saw eye to eye but I’d like that to change.”

 

“Maybe with you it will.” Sam smiled. “There is something different about you, we all sensed it.”

 

“N-No. I’m just Castiel…” Castiel held himself. “Nothing special.”

 

“The first vampire to make it into our castle and your ‘nothing special’?” Sam chuckled as he returned to the throne room.

 

Dean attempting to slide on a shirt as he turned seeing Castiel which he smiled having a hard time getting his arm through the side his injury was on, but managed. 

 

Gabriel was cleaning his hands of blood in a bowl of water. Sam moved to help Gabriel clean up the supplies, before leaving without another word. 

 

Castiel turned to say goodbye or thanks but Sam and Gabriel were already whispering to each other smiling as they left.

 

“Ignore them,” Dean spoke. “Sam has been madly in love with Gabriel for years. He’s hoping I won’t notice till he’s ready to ask permission to mate him.”

 

“Is it because Sam’s a prince?” Castiel asked. “Is that why he must ask?”

 

“No. Werewolves must ask the king if they choose to mate,” Dean spoke. “Tradition. It’s seen as a blessing to get my permission.”

 

“Ah.” Castiel turned. “And you? Who will you ask permission when it is time for your mating?”

 

“No one. I have no choice in the matter. My mate will be chosen based on contribute to the tribe. If they offer land or soldiers or a kingdom.” Dean explained.

 

“That sounds rough,” Castiel spoke.

 

“It is life.” Dean sat down back on his throne holding his side as Dean ushered Castiel to sit on the empty throne next to him. Castiel hesitated but complied.

 

“However, I’m allowed to be picky,” Dean explained. “If I feel their contribution isn’t enough to bring to the tribe, I can turn them away but eventually I will have to choose.”

 

“How many have you turned away?” Castiel asked.  

 

“Three,” Dean explained uncomfortably. “Most offered what I have or could contribute myself. My partner must contribute, not hinder the growth of the tribe or my personal growth.”

 

“Fair,” Castiel whispered with a smile understanding.

 

“You though...you sure are interesting…” Dean wagged his finger at Castiel’s face. “You never let it slip you have the power of sight.”

 

“Power...of sight?” Castiel blinked looking down...was that what his nightmares are?...visions of the future?

 

“Did you not know?” Dean tilted his head.

 

“No…” Castiel explained holding himself.

 

“No one in your family ever had it?” Dean asked curiously.

 

“No. Not that I knew of.” Castiel blinked taken back.

 

“That makes you unique.” Dean beamed. “A very strong ability to have, Something your uncle doesn’t have a chance against. Just as my abilities help me.”

 

“You have an ability like mine?” Castiel spoke as Dean smiled softly resting his head on his hand.

 

“I can’t see the future but...most werewolves have two forms, human and wolf...I have three.” Dean explained forcing himself to stand holding his wound. 

 

“Just as you can’t control when you have visions, I can’t control the beast.” Dean grabbed a book from the shelf, opened to a page where Castiel took in a large wolf...standing on two legs that seemed to tower over the human and regular werewolf art near him.

 

“It’s large…” Castiel spoke taken back, flipping through the pages.

 

“Thanks.” Dean winked as Castiel blushed looking at the book. “I’m the third in my family line to have the curse, this book is all we know about it.”

 

“This is fascinating,” Castiel spoke looking into the book with curiosity. “There is so much that seems to be unstudied about it.”

 

“He’s doesn’t like to be poked and prodded,” Dean explained. “He’s a beast.”

 

“You seemed to forget he’s you.” Castiel started to read. “Maybe he’s not that bad.”

 

“You should hope he doesn’t come out,” Dean spoke as he held a hand out to him. “Hungry?”

 

“Starving.” Castiel set the book down and allowed Dean to help him up. “Do you mind if I borrow the book? I think it will be an interesting read.”

 

“It’s yours as long as you need it.” Dean nodded. “You are a guest here, and you have free reign of the Castle. All I ask is you ask someone to accompany you. This place is one anyone can easily get lost in.”

 

“Thank you,” Castiel spoke as he was walked down to the dining room, many long tables in the large room. Many werewolves already digging into meals, however, they stopped noticing Dean entering.

 

All standing in respect as Dean walked Castiel to the table that was performed higher than the others. 

 

Dean pulled out the chair for Castiel, as Castiel took a seat. Dean took a seat at his own table, which the men sat waiting for the king. 

 

The king just waved them to eat which the men did, Sam and Gabriel eating at the table on the lower area sitting and talking with some of the others.

 

Castiel was presented with a glass of blood and some cooked meat and potatoes, It smelled heavenly. Castiel smiled at the politeness of the werewolves smiling at Dean.

 

“Wow, It’s an honor to be treated so well. You don’t have to go out of your way.” Castiel spoke.

 

“It’s a special request I have asked for your stay here.” Dean beamed.

 

“I’m no one, just an orphan now.” Castiel looked upset. “My uncle took everything.”

 

“Hey, you’re the king. Don’t you forget it.” Dean spoke. “If you submit to your uncle and what he has done...then he did take everything from you.” Castiel glanced up with slight tears as he wiped his tears.

 

“...It’s not like I can just storm up and take it back.” Castiel spoke. “I’ve never even killed an animal before. How am I supposed to take back?”

 

“I’ll teach you how to fight if you can convince the elders to back you,” Dean spoke. “They are...greedy. They care little for pleads for help, you must appeal to their greed.”

 

“...Why are you doing this Dean?” Castiel spoke. “You don’t know me for shit, yet...you have risked your life to save me...and continue to help me even now.”

 

“You saved my life.” Dean shrugged.

 

“You helped me long before I saved your life,” Castiel spoke.

 

“...I don’t know, Castiel… All I know is it feels right to help you.” Dean shrugged as Dean took his hand giving it a squeeze. 

 

Castiel’s eyes slid shut as a flash of a vision he didn’t understand. 

_Dean's hand in his. The sun so bright Castiel couldn't see.  White sheets_. 

 

 Dean blinked concerned as Castiel opened his eyes panting. 

 

“Are you okay? Was it a vision?" Dean asked rubbing his back.

 

“I-I’m fine it was nothing.” Castiel took his hand away moving to eat. Dean nodded as he went to eat as well. “...Do you think the village elders would let your men help me take back my castle?”

 

“How good are you at public speaking?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

“How long does it take to call a meeting with the elders?” Castiel spoke as Dean waved guard near him over. Dean whispered into his ear before he nodded leaving.

 

“Let’s hope the Vampire education system won’t fail you.” Dean beamed Castiel could only nervously swallow.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  


Castiel stood in front of the door to the elders as Dean held the door open. Castiel swallowed nervously walking in but notice Dean didn’t follow…

 

“Not coming?” Castiel asked as Dean gave him a sad smile.

 

“Sorry, I’m not permitted inside. I am not allowed to be there in case of bias.” Dean spoke. “I’ll be outside once they made their judgments. Good luck, young prince.” 

 

Castiel watched Dean close the door leaving him alone in a dark room. There were five lights in the room. 

 

Four elders sat high on long platforms that Castiel hand to strain his neck to look at them. 

 

Four all perfectly under each light and One empty light in the middle of the room left for him.

 

Castiel swallowed as he walked into the light holding himself with grace, remembering his brothers training him on how to present himself in front of nobles. 

 

Remembering how they taught him to speak with confidence when he was so scared.

 

“The young prince Castiel Erin Noble, Vampire, Sixteen years old, fifth in line for the throne. Known for his beauty as well as grace.” The elder spoke almost as though looking over paperwork. “The king has also informed the court that you hold powers as a clairvoyant? Is what I have read true?”

 

“Yes, my lord, except for the throne lineage.” Castiel cleared his throat taking a second. “It is believed my family members before me have passed. With no other proof otherwise, I have become next in line for the throne.”

 

“Yes, Yes.” The older man fixed his glasses reading the paper. “I believe I do make out that correction on the notes, in our kings _superb scribbles he called handwriting_.”

 

Castiel attempted not to laugh at the insult of the king.

 

“What do you know of Werewolves, Mr. Noble?” The man turned his attention back to Castiel who tensed.

 

“I’m afraid my knowledge is less than adequate,” Castiel confessed looking down, he clenched his hands trying not to tremble. “Vampires try not to meddle with affairs of werewolves. We see you as something to respect, something to fear.”

 

“Vampires and Werewolves share that in common.” The man spoke. “It is an ancient agreement set down by your ancestors and ours because we are of equals and wars between us lead to no winners. Just a pile of death. So tell me, boy, what would a pile of death accomplish for you?”

 

“My uncle is a cruel man,” Castiel explained. “He _murdered_ his kin, his brother’s pregnant mate, and _all_ my brothers.”

 

“Which is unfortunate-” The man started.

 

“He attempted to kill me, and sent his men to _murder_ your king with no care to _your_ laws.” Castiel snapped as the four exchanged glances. “He cares not of etiquette. He will do what he wishes. Once he gets a hold of the Vampires entire kingdom, how long till he gets greedy, he comes after the werewolf kingdoms?”

 

“You hold merit to what he has done, but at this point, you are just assuming his actions.” The man spoke. “He could keep our treaty.”

 

“And if he doesn’t?” Castiel spoke as the group exchanged looks.

 

“Then we will do what we must.” The eldest spoke.

 

“If you help me, you have my guarantee I will keep the treaty,” Castiel spoke.

 

“So our men die now instead of later. What does you becoming king do to help us?” The elder spoke. Castiel remembered what Dean said...they were greedy. Castiel had to think...what could he offer them.

 

“Because I will grant you more than a treaty.” Castiel offered as one of the man’s thick eyebrow raised.

 

“Oh?” The man chuckled. “What can you offer we don’t already own?”

 

“...My land.” Castiel choked out his sudden thought. “I offer you the land where vampires and werewolves can live in harmony the same way humans live on both our lands.”

 

“Humans are harmless. We have no need to harm them for any reason nor you.” The man chuckled. “You honestly think Vampires and Werewolves can live in peace like that?”

 

“I do. I think they can.” Castiel spoke.

 

“Fine, let’s assume they can….How can we be sure you won’t back out of your word the second we give you back your kingdom?” The man scoffed.

 

“I-...” Castiel didn’t know. How….could he… Even if he meant every word...what could be so permanent that he could prove he was serious.

 

What could he offer to the werewolves that they didn’t have?

 

Castiel glanced towards the door that Dean stood out of before thinking hard about his answer.

 

“...I’ll mate with your king.” Castiel proclaimed.

 

The elder’s laughed as Castiel’s eyes slid over them all who were wiping tears and coughing from their laughter fit.

 

“And why would we permit you to mate our king?” The elder fixed his glasses.

 

“Because if I mate him it’s a lifetime guarantee,” Castiel spoke.

 

“Never have vampires and werewolves mated.” The elder chuckled. “We need an heir from our king! A union wouldn’t help keep our empire going!”

 

“Unless it _produces_ an heir,” Castiel spoke they were silent as they watched him curiously.

 

“If Dean and I produce an heir then you would have the first hybrid of the species...and the Clairvoyant gene enters your family line….” Castiel continued.

 

They said nothing as the main leader tapped his fingers to the desk. Sitting quietly for a long time before he sat up clearing his throat fixing his glasses.

 

“...We will grant you the help to secure your castle.” The leader spoke as Castiel breathed out happily. “We will even let you mate our king.”

 

“T-Thank you.” Castiel breathed relieved he could get back his kingdom. Not because of power but the need to find his family….dead or alive.

 

“But.” The man spoke making Castiel pause. “You must prove you can produce an heir, this mating his risky and there are no guarantees. We need proof of what we are promised before we allow our men to fight for you.”

 

“You...want me to get pregnant?” Castiel choked out, no one said anything. “I can’t go to battle pregnant-”

 

“If you want the men, you must produce an heir.” The man snapped.

 

“...The longer we wait my uncle gets more powerful-” Castiel choked out trying to buy some time but the elder cut him off.

 

“Then you better get on it, don’t you think?” The elder snapped as he grabbed his gavel slamming it onto the table. The elders got up leaving a different way. Castiel held his hands to his chest panting, What had he agreed to?

 

“Cas?” Dean’s voice made him jump. “Are you okay? What did they say?” Castiel turned to him opening and closing his mouth as he debated what to say.

 

Should he...tell him the truth?

 

That he sold Dean’s life into the deal?

 

That he and Dean’s life would forever change?

 

Could he tell Dean that he was his mate?

 

No love, just business?

 

Could he do that to the bright green-eyed man with the beautiful smile?

 

Or...was it wrong to hope it would somehow happen naturally?

 

“N-Nothing. They agreed if you train me in battle and I get good, they will help me.” Castiel lied rubbing his hands nervously. Dean’s eyes lit up as Castiel awkwardly smiled back.

 

“Don’t worry, I got tons of stuff lined up!” Dean put an arm around him. “Come on, let’s get started.” 

 

Castiel followed awkwardly deciding best to keep the deal in the back of his mind. Castiel watched Dean as he happily talked about what he had planned.

 

Could Castiel...fall for him?

 

Dean pulled his head back and laughed full heartedly at his own joke, which caused Castiel to laugh.

 

Despite the fact, the joke was the _worst._

 

Dean started laughing harder repeating the joke explaining the punchline that caused Castiel broke into harder laughter. 

 

After all that happened...Dean always found a way to make him smile….

 

Yeah, it wouldn’t be hard for him to fall in love with Dean…

 

All he could hope...was Dean would maybe fall for him too.


	3. Little crush

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel slammed hard into the ground holding his chest as Dean lowered his leg after giving Castiel a hard kick in the chest. Castiel felt the air leave him as he took a second to wheeze and recover. Dean walked over kneeling next to him as Castiel suffered from losing their duel. 

 

“You okay?” Dean blinked. 

 

“You kicked my ass what do you mean, am I okay?” Castiel wheezed his laughter as Dean smiled helping him up. Castiel groaned as he held his chest as Dean slapped his back with care.

 

“You are fine,” Dean commented as Castiel groaned rubbing his face. 

 

“I’m so sore I can’t move.” Castiel sighed tiredly planting his face into Dean’s chest. He felt a soft hand rub his back with care. Castiel admitted he wasn’t a flirt, anytime he tried to flirt with Dean it was seen as funny and Dean was too oblivious to notice it was flirting anyways. Dean was innocent in a different way than Castiel. 

 

“Next time I’ll have the pups fight you.” Dean beamed as Castiel pulled his face from his chest to look at the small wolf children learning how to fight by Sam. Sam as Dean explained took the responsibility of training as the best fighter. He was a teacher them, and Sam spent a lot of his time teaching them when he didn’t have prince duties. Dean admitted, however, that Sam would rather be teaching them than doing prince duties, so Dean normally limited Sam’s involvement. 

 

“They would win.” Castiel sighed pulling back from Dean. Dean patted his back as Castiel watched one kid jump Sam. Sam laughed as the others moved to jump on him as well. 

 

“I noticed werewolf children have wolf ears and a tail...yet you guys don’t,” Castiel commented as Dean and him walked back into the castle. 

 

“Werewolves are born with wolf ears and a tail, once they get their status, alpha, omega, beta. The wolf tail and ears naturally learn to hide and they look like normal humans.” Dean explained. “That’s why you never see werewolves kids in public, they are hidden for their safety. The children here won’t be permitted to leave the castle till they are of age. It’s the same out there in the world, but normally it is tradition to return when expecting to have the child. They have their birth in the sacred room then return again when their child is of age to learn.” 

 

“Wow. you guys sure do a lot for your people.” Castiel confessed. “We normally just deal with our own problem.”

 

“It’s a good trait to pick up.” Dean patted his back as they walked towards Castiel’s room. Castiel walked next to him taking in Dean’s stubble, the way the sun hit his green eyes. Castiel paused seeing an eyelash on his cheek. Dean stopped noticing Castiel stopped moving. Castiel reached up softly taking the eyelash from his cheek before smiling. 

 

“Make a wish.” Castiel held the eyelash to him as Dean made a face. 

 

“Vampires make wishes on eyelashes?” Dean asked curiously.

 

“Yes.” Castiel pouted innocently.

 

“Why don’t you make a wish for me.” Dean offered as Castiel closed his eyes, mouthing something before he blew on the eyelash.

 

“What did you wish for?” Dean asked as Castiel turned to him with a smile. 

 

“It’s a secret.” Castiel beamed as he innocently walked away. 

 

“Come on.” Dean elbowed him. “I won’t tell.”

 

“It won’t come true if I tell you.” Castiel stopped when Dean grabbed him. 

 

“Come on, I can keep a secret,” Dean spoke as Castiel eyed him playfully. 

 

“I asked for a kiss.” Castiel leaned against the wall crossing his arms and smirking amused.

 

“A kiss?” Dean blinked innocently, which Castiel was starting to love about him. Dean was very handsome, and every day he watched Dean get hit on by people but everyday Dean innocently break their hearts. Castiel never understood how he could be so oblivious but he loved it. “From who? Do you like someone?” 

 

“Kind of...it’s a new feeling and I’m not sure how I feel about them...but he has nice lips... I want to kiss him.” Castiel flirted but Dean didn’t seem to get it.   
  


“Are you thinking of Gordon?” Dean turned to him. “I heard many compliment his lips.” Castiel smiled laughing softly.

 

“No...He’s royalty.” Castiel explained. “Brown hair, smart, charming-”

 

“Sam?” Dean blinked turning away. “You shouldn’t say it out loud, Gabriel might kill you.” 

 

“Not Sam, stupid.” Castiel laughed as Dean blinked.

 

“Then who?” Dean turned just as Castiel tried to kiss him, Dean turned back around causing them to slam into each other’s heads. “God, that hurt.”

 

“I was trying to be smoother.” Castiel laughed through the pain. 

 

“Smoother in what?” Dean laughed confused. 

 

“I was trying to kiss  _ you,  _ stupid.” Castiel scoffed in the laugh as Dean blinked at him. 

 

“ _ Why _ ?” Dean blinked confusedly. 

 

“What do you mean why I’m trying to woo you.” Castiel snorted as Dean frowned noticeably. 

 

“Look, Castiel…” Dean’s face wasn’t...very happy which caused Castiel’s face to fall. “I’m flattered...but I can’t be engaging in such things.” Dean took a step back clearing his throat. “I know you talked to the elders about...mating me, and I accepted. However, we have ways we go about these things.”

 

“...You know.” Castiel blushed embarrassed. “About the deal.” 

 

“They told me the results before I came to meet you,” Dean spoke.

 

“Dean I’m sorry-” Castiel spoke but Dean put a handout.

 

“It’s fine, really. I get why. I understand.” Dean explained with elegance. “I believe I would have done the same in the same position.”

 

“Look. I was going to tell you...but I wanted to see if I could...love you before going through with it.” Castiel explained.

 

“Testing the waters?” Dean offered as Castiel nodded. 

 

“I’ve never been in love before or even had a kiss. I didn’t...I didn’t want to go through with this unless we worked out.” Castiel spoke. “For me. Not for some deal. I wasn’t going to ruin your families lives as well as yours. I didn’t want to make a mistake that will destroy our lives and our-”

 

“Child.” Dean nodded understanding as it grew quiet between them as Castiel cleared his throat. 

 

“So...what do you think...about me?” Castiel spoke pulling on his sleeves shyly. “Did you say yes...because there was something there?”

 

“...Honestly, I don’t know how I feel about it yet...But I appreciate you allowing us to take it slow.” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded before Dean eyed his face. “Let’s get you up to your quarters.” 

 

“What did you mean...there were  _ ways we go about things _ ?” Castiel asked. 

 

“No Public displays of affection,” Dean explained. “Till we are mated at least. I’m technically not even supposed to be alone with you till then to assure we keep pure till our chosen mating date.” 

 

“Not even holding pinkies?” Castiel offered but Dean chuckled. 

 

“Not even pinkies,” Dean explained. “I’m only allowed to be alone with you if I promised it was in public areas and I  _ promised _ I would try to be on my best behavior.”

 

“Oh…” Castiel nodded stopping near his door as Dean opened the door to him. 

 

Castiel turned to say goodbye when Dean’s hands cupped his face pressing him into a kiss. Castiel paused taken back as Dean leaned into his room to kiss him. Castiel softly leaned into the kiss kissing back. Castiel wasn’t sure if he was a good kisser...but he loved the feel of Dean’s lips against his and Dean’s stubble tickling his face. 

 

Dean pulled back licking his lips as he covered his lips smiling to himself, before scratching the back of his head turning to leave.

 

“I thought you promised to be on your best behavior,” Castiel whispered as Dean turned and beamed.

 

“I  _ said _ I would  _ try _ ,” Dean called shoving his hands into his pockets. “See you at dinner.” Castiel smiled watching him go. Castiel softly touched his lips unable to stop from smiling as he collapsed onto the bed. 

 

So maybe he  _ did... _ have a maybe start of a crush on Dean. Castiel beamed into his hands. It was just Dean was so sweet- A knock on the door made Castiel light up and went to answer it. 

 

“Did you forget some-” Castiel paused seeming Gabriel smiling at him amused his hands behind his back. Castiel flushed with embarrassment. 

 

“Gabriel...H-Hi.” Castiel choked out. “I’m sorry, I thought it was-” 

 

“The king,” Gabriel spoke amused. “I figured you weren’t that excited to see me.”

 

“B-But I am. I was hoping to see you again when not busy.” Castiel spoke moving to get the book. “Dean said there were a couple times Dean has transformed and you were there to knock him out with a chemical concoction.”  

 

“Yeah, It’s a special blend of herbs,” Gabriel spoke taking a seat next to Castiel who showed him the book. 

 

“This one, right?” Castiel showed him. 

 

“Yes. Test trial number fifty-four.” Gabriel smiled in memory. “It wasn’t fun. We couldn’t get the beast to calm down. No matter what we did.” 

 

“So you used nightshade?” Castiel scoffed amazed. “How did you know it wouldn’t kill him?” 

 

“A test we did. We took a blood sample when he had transformed.” Gabriel explained. “We tested on the blood samples we had, it returned to normal in reaction to nightshade, Queen of night flowers, toothache plant and some sweet cicely. All which is rare where we are.”

 

“So what happens if Dean transforms again?” Castiel spoke.

 

“We have him on a rage controlling regiment, where he is being taught to keep him from changing and we have a dose left.” Gabriel sighed. “Our other option is to chain him in the old ritual room, that’s...where they kept the others like him when he changed but that’s the worse option. Unless Dean can feel himself changing enough to get down there himself, I’m afraid many will die to get him secured down there.”

 

“That’s terrible…” Castiel spoke as Gabriel nodded. 

 

“That’s how it used to be.” Gabriel shrugged. “Unless we think of something else.” 

 

“No other studies have been helpful?” Castiel spoke.

 

“All that has been successful was Dean keeping in control of his anger,” Gabriel spoke. “Once we use the last dose, there’s nothing else but the chamber for him.”

 

“...” Castiel nodded as Gabriel closed the book standing. 

 

“I was supposed to come to get you for a fitting. I know you don’t have many clothes but we have someone who makes the best clothing. You won’t wear hammydowns.”

 

“I would appreciate a nice outfit to wear.” Castiel breathed looking down at his clothes. “These were nice, but some tailored to me would be even better.”

 

“You won’t have to worry, they will take good care of you. We even ordered some fabric you might like.” Gabriel spoke as he walked out of the room. 

 

“Oh?” Castiel followed him, Gabriel leading him to the seamstress. 

 

“It’s something some Vampires like.” Gabriel beamed. “You guys seem to like satin and white. Werewolves stay away from white...we only seem to get it dirty.” 

 

“Seeing Dean always coming back with dirt, I can tell.” Castiel laughed as Gabriel beamed. 

 

“Oh yeah, you met during the king’s vacation,” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“Yes. H-He saved me from drowning.” Castiel explained. “I fled after my uncle…” Castiel said nothing, Gabriel took his hand. 

 

“It’s okay. Really. You don’t need to explain.” Gabriel smiled softly. “Just think of the festival, coming up.”

 

“Festival?” Castiel spoke as kids ran by him.

 

“Didn’t Dean tell you?” Gabriel spoke. “We celebrate death.”

 

“I’m sorry...what?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“I’m sorry, I might have said that wrong. We celebrate the passing of our loved ones.” Gabriel explained. “We see death as a positive thing, we dress up, get drunk, eat a buffet. You will enjoy it.” 

 

“...How can you see death as a positive thing?” Castiel spoke sadly almost hurt by it. 

 

“See...we made a celebration where our family and friends we lost return from the land of the dead,” Gabriel spoke. “It’s nice…and besides, you will be able to spend time with Dean.” 

 

“Dean?” Castiel spoke.

 

“Since you are going to be mated, you and Dean will start of the ceremony,” Gabriel spoke as they entered the shop. Women in the shop bowed in respect, as Gabriel beamed. “You can pick anything you would like, over here is the satin white I was talking about.” 

 

Castiel went over admiring the fabric it was weird...it was so weird how just fabric brought him home...Castiel pressed his face to the fabric, it was so pure so white. 

 

“That’s the one?” Gabriel spoke as Castiel nodded a woman took it away. “That one will be made your ceremonial gown.” 

 

“So what exactly do I do for the ceremony?” Castiel asked curiously.

 

“Well, you and Dean will walk down a path of pedals where you will carry a candle and you will light the candle to show our ancestors to the underworld,” Gabriel spoke. “Then you will sit in a throne near Dean and spend most of the time together while greeting the underworld. I’m really surprised you weren’t told by Dean....”

 

Castiel nodded, he didn’t know why too.

 

“Well enough about him now. How about we pick out some fabric you might like for clothes and get your measurements. Then we can go over some stuff for the ceremony.” Gabriel beamed as Castiel smiled nodding as he checked out some fabric.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel yelped as he dropped the fake ceremonial bowl for the thousand time during the practice ceremony, it was metal and banged loudly on the stone floor. Castiel winced as Gabriel gave him a shy smile. Gabriel moved to help him pick it up as Castiel cursed.

 

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asked as Castiel sighed annoyed with himself. 

 

“Yeah, it’s just so heavy,” Castiel whined. as Gabriel moved to pick up some rose petals that fell out of it. “Can’t I just use a different bowl? A lighter bowl?”

 

“No, unfortunately, it has to be heavy.” Gabriel winced as Castiel covered his eyes, his arms hurt. He felt stupid. He kept failing. “Hey it’s okay, you’ll be okay.” 

 

“No, I won’t be,” Castiel spoke. “I can’t screw this up.”

 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. Just try again.” Gabriel patted his back as Castiel sighed. “Why are you so nervous about screwing up?”

 

“It’s nothing.” Castiel sighed. “It’s just I’m a perfectionist. I don’t like to fail.”

 

“It’s fine, Castiel,” Gabriel spoke. “Come on,” Gabriel spoke helping him pick up the bowl again. “Vampire strength isn’t like werewolves. This is extremely heavy for even me and I have six times your strength.” Castiel softly took it the bowl back which he grunted at the weight.

 

Castiel’s arms shook, as he carried the bowl once again, his legs started to shake as he tried to hold it with grace.  His legs and arms were shaking so hard, Castiel breathed panting, trying to walk through the pain. 

When Castiel’s leg gave out, Castiel took a hard tumble, slamming straight down off the stage as Gabriel winced. Gabriel moved to check on him, as Castiel held his injured elbow from the harsh hit. Castiel’s chin burned with an injury of rug burn as well as his arms. 

 

“Are you okay?!” Gabriel spoke as Castiel sat up, holding his arm which was broken. “Shit, that’s broken. I-I’ll bandage you till you heal. Can someone bring me some blood and a splint?!” 

 

A servant nearby ran to get what was requested coming back with the sprint and handed Castiel the cup. Tears streaming down Castiel’s face as he drank the blood, Gabriel worked to splinting it. Castiel whimpered wiping his tears as Gabriel moved to take the bowl. 

 

“We’ll call it a day till tomorrow,” Gabriel spoke.

 

“What’s the point? I’ll never get this right.” Castiel bolted off towards his room, Gabriel sighed sadly watching him go.

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He sat in his bedroom practicing for the ceremony he had to learn earlier today now his arm had naturally healed. Castiel had to be very elegant yet be able to walk with a heavy ass ceremonial bowl that was thousand of centuries old. He was so scared of breaking it. He was practicing with the metal bowl in his room, using petals Gabriel retrieved for him. 

 

Castiel wore a bedsheet like a dress which he was supposed to have a long train for his gown since he was to be Dean’s future mate. He was going to stand out anyways since he was wearing a white gown but he was nervous to not screw this up. 

 

“What are you doing?” Dean chuckled as Castiel practically tossed the metal bowl as he turned to his balcony where Dean leaned in the doorway. Dean snorted in laughter as Castiel chuckled nervously ripping the bedsheet from his body hiding it behind his back. 

 

“Nothing…” Castiel swallowed.

 

“Are...you practicing for the ceremony?” Dean commented amusedly.

 

“No thanks to you!” Castiel scoffed. “Didn’t even tell me about it.”

 

“If I had a say you would have no part of it,” Dean commented as Castiel blinked taken back as Dean laid on the bed. 

 

“What...but...I’m your mate?” Castiel spoke. Was...Dean ashamed of him?

 

“Yeah, who also  _ just _ lost his parents and siblings yet you’re expected to parade around in a festival of death and party?” Dean commented annoyed. “Yeah, Sure you are _ excited _ .”

 

“You’re not ashamed of me?” Castiel blinked surprised. 

 

“Have you kissed my brother?” Dean asked blinking.

 

“What?! No!” Castiel snapped taken back as Dean beamed. 

 

“Then I have no  _ reason _ to be ashamed you.” Dean shrugged confused as Castiel smiled softly to himself. Castiel took a seat next to him as Dean eyed him softly. “So what were you doing?”

 

“I was practicing. I worry I might break the bowl.” Castiel blushed. “Or trip or something.”

 

“You won’t,” Dean commented with a shrug. “And so what if you do?”

 

“It’s embarrassing,” Castiel spoke shyly.

 

“We can go over it if you want,” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to him. 

 

“Really?” Castiel beamed. Dean beamed standing holding out his hand. 

 

“So the ceremony is easy,” Dean spoke taking the bedsheet and tying it on Castiel then grabbing the bowl from the other side of the room. 

 

Instead of picking up the flower petals on the floor he simply poured water into it. Castiel shook slightly at the weight before Dean stood behind him holding it from behind with him. 

 

“The Ceremony represents life.” Dean softly took Castiel’s hand and dipped it into the water sprinkling it on the floor as though Castiel was dropping flowers. Water sprinkled on the ground.

 

“See how light it feels?” Dean spoke. “The bowl represents the hard times in life because when life weighs us down...it's the good moments that make everything better.”

 

They didn’t stop till the water was gone and the bowl was practically empty, Castiel’s arms felt so much better with the water gone. Castiel breathed as his arms shook from the weight before but it felt better. Dean took the bowl away before chuckling. 

 

“You feel stronger, don’t you?” Dean spoke as Castiel collapsed on the bed as Dean collapsed next to him. 

 

“Not really. I feel all wobbly.” Castiel laughed. 

 

“You’ll get stronger,” Dean spoke. “That’s the point of life, right? It hurts...but it makes you stronger...” Castiel said nothing for a while taking in his point. 

 

“...” Castiel smiled softly. “What made you decide to break the rules to visit me?”

 

“Gabriel was worried about you running off after practice,” Dean spoke. “He may have hinted for me to come to check on you.”

 

“Thanks for that...I really needed it.” Castiel admitted as Dean smiled back at him. 

 

“...You okay, now?” Dean eyed him with care softly.

 

“...Yeah.” Castiel nodded touching his chest softly as Castiel turned to him. “...Thanks for breaking your rules to help me. I really appreciate it…” Dean nodded giving him a hug before slowly getting up. 

 

“I should go before they realized I snuck off and then I have to explain how I didn’t sneak out and didn’t make out all night.” Dean teased.

 

“Thanks again.” Castiel laughed, Castiel sat up watching him head to the balcony, Dean turned beaming.

 

“Any time,” Dean moved to climb back up to his balcony as Castiel laid back into the bed smiling as Castiel blushed softly into his hands. 

 

Maybe that  _ little _ crush he was talking about got bigger….


	4. Cold

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


**Benny’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar held himself freezing from the winter cold, he stopped feeling his feet hours ago and he was shaking. His best friend held him softly as they walked, Balthazar stopped making Benny stop too.

 

“I-I’m so cold.” Balthazar choked out. “I-I can’t walk anymore.” 

 

“We got to. We can’t go back.” Benny sighed glancing around seeing ashes of an old cabin, the ashes now cold. 

 

“I know.” Balthazar choked out upset tears filling his eyes as ice stuck to his long eyelashes. “I miss our home...I miss my mom.” Benny’s eyes took in Balthazar’s icy tears. 

 

Balthazar was Castiel’s best friend, his family was servants of the family for generations. Benny was the son of the head guard and was recently appointed to guard when he turned eighteen.  They all three grew up as friends in the castle, living in peace for so long…

 

At least till the night...the castle was attacked. Anyone loyal to the previous royal family was executed. Benny was able to hide Balthazar before anyone could find him, sneaking him out during the chaos of the raid. 

 

Benny glanced over at the endless snow, there is no shelter. Were they going to freeze to death? Horses sounding nearby got their attention and not in a good way.

 

“Run and hide in the tree line,” Benny panicked. 

 

“W-What about you?!” Balthazar choked out in sobs. “I can’t lose you too!”

 

“I’ll be okay, you won’t be! Run!” Benny spoke as Balthazar listened bolting into the trees as plenty of horses came riding into view. Benny said nothing as the men stopped their horses in front of him. 

 

“Benny?” Benny’s father Boris spoke in surprise as he moved off his horse hugging him. Benny softly hugged him back. 

 

“Sir, we need to be looking for Castiel for our king, It’s not safe-” Another man spoke as Boris waved him away. 

 

“Go, I’ll catch up,” Boris spoke before the others went to scout ahead. Boris’ fake smile fell as he moved to hug his son again. “Your mother and I were so worried.” 

 

“I know, but I couldn’t-” Benny spoke. 

 

“Balthazar wasn’t on the gallows,” Boris spoke. “When you went missing I then knew why. Is the prince Castiel with you.” Benny shook his head no. 

 

“Then...Castiel safe?” Benny breathed in relief. “I tried to save him but he was already gone, I assumed…”

 

“...” Boris looked sad. “All I know is werewolves have him. The bastard king has us looking for them and the prince. We are supposed to kill him and bring back his heart.”

 

“He’s just a teen,” Benny spoke upset. “...Why are you all listening to him?!”

 

“To keep our heads and our families…” Boris explained. “Cain has taken most of the old kings guards’ children and wives using them as leverage saying we swore to serve the kingdom and not a certain king. His numbers are large as well, we have no chance to win an attack…”

 

“So mom…?” Benny spoke as Boris nodded. 

 

“As well as you…” Boris glanced up.

 

“What?” Benny was taken back. “How could they take me-...wait...were you able to save one of the princes?”

 

“Michael…” Boris spoke. “...but he was the only one I could…” Boris was quiet for a long time. “He’s pissed about the haircut to his long locks but could pass as you under a hood.”

 

“....” Benny said nothing as Balthazar took his hand, Benny turned to look at him.

 

“We have to find Castiel. He’s got to know at least one of his brothers is alive.” Balthazar spoke. 

 

“No, we need to go back to save Michael-” Benny spoke but Boris shook his head. 

 

“Trust me. The safest place for Michael is in there. I have your mother and a family friend looking out for him. As odd as it sounds the safest place for him as injured as he is, is  _ right _ under Cain’s nose. It’s the one place he won’t look.” Boris stated. “Look, find Castiel, keep him safe and keep him away.” 

 

“I will, Dad,” Benny spoke. 

 

“I will do what I can to keep them away and hopefully get them off Castiel’s trail,” Boris spoke noticing Balthazar’s shivering. Boris moved to his saddlebag and pulled out his emergency supplies, pulling out a blanket wrapping it around Balthazar. “His lips are turning blue. Got any supplies?” Benny shook his head no, as Boris handed them a supply bag. 

 

“I got most of what you need here,” Boris spoke. “But this is the most I can do without drawing suspicion.” 

 

“No, we understand, Mr. Lafitte.” Balthazar shivered as Boris eyed him. “We wouldn’t want you hurt too.”

 

“Look, I noticed an old house a bit up the road while searching. It’s beat to all hell, but maybe you can get warm in there for the night.” Boris spoke.

 

“Thanks,” Benny spoke as Boris hugged him again just holding his son, it was a bit before he let go.

 

“Now get,” Boris explained. “The people I was with will keep seeing you a secret...but till this is resolved...stay away too. It’s safer for both of you.”

 

“We will.” Benny choked. “Tell mom I love her.” Boris nodded as Benny took Balthazar’s hand turning to leave as the horses came back for Boris. Boris moved to get on his horse as well. 

 

“Come, let’s go the opposite way. Don’t want to draw unwanted attention to them.” Boris turned and rode away.

 

Benny and Balthazar quickly moved through the snow to hopefully get some warmth. Balthazar shook violently as they made it to the house, Boris wasn’t wrong...the house was damaged. The amount of damage showed that maybe in the course of years it has been left to rot. Benny moved them inside before he moved to make a fire as Balthazar sat in front of it for warmth shaking violently. 

 

“Stay here and keep warm. I am going to try to patch up the hole in the ceiling to keep the heat in.” Benny moved to grab some tree branches and bush twigs covering the hole when he was done he moved back inside. 

Benny was starting to shiver as well, he came in closing the door. Despite being in the warm of the fire, Balthazar was still shivering. Benny moved to hold him laying next to him as Balthazar turned and buried his face into his chest.

 

“I’m so cold,” Balthazar whispered tiredly, Benny rubbed his skin trying to warm it up. 

 

“It’s okay,” Benny spoke as Balthazar’s hands slid under his shirt, Benny tensed under the cold fingers but he put the blanket over them and held him close. Benny nuzzled into his cold tired friend as he held him close. 

Holding him protectively, as Balthazar eventually fell asleep. Benny continuing to feed the fire till he fell asleep too.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s eyes shot open as he panted, he had that odd dream again.

 

_ Old Cabin. Fireplace. Hot and cold flashes. He felt like he had a fever but...he felt so cold.  _

 

Castiel’s eyes closed no longer feeling the fever of his dreams, Castiel bit at his nails in thought trying to figure out what it meant. Castiel glanced towards his window seeing it was still the middle of the night. 

Castiel couldn’t shake the feeling of how sick he was in the dream. Castiel walked to his balcony before he climbed up using the same way Dean had climbed down before. Castiel got up to Dean’s window, seeing it was dark and Dean was sleeping in his bed.

 

Castiel climbed into his bed moving to curl into Dean, Dean woke softly feeling the body in his bed. Dean tensed until he realized who he was, then he relaxed softly at Castiel’s presence.

 

“You okay?” Dean asked worried as Dean moved to hold him back. “Did you have a vision?” Castiel nodded hesitantly, looking up at Dean’s eyes. 

 

“I think so.” Castiel hesitated. “It really shook me. I dreamed of an old cabin...fire in a fireplace. I was cold...and hot...but so cold at the same time. I felt sick...I felt like I was dying.”

 

“You think someone is dying?” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded. 

 

“I think I’m supposed to help them...but I don’t know now,” Castiel spoke holding his knees. 

 

“...Can you draw the cabin?” Dean spoke lighting a lantern by his bedside before taking Castiel’s hand and leading him to the desk in his room. Castiel hesitantly took a feather dunking it in ink before moving to draw. “Draw anything you can remember that might help someone find it.”

 

“I’m not a very good drawer,” Castiel spoke turning to Dean. “I was never good at it.” Castiel frowned. 

 

“You look good enough to me,” Dean commented as Castiel paused before looking down at his drawing. He had drawn an exact replica. “I know this cabin.” Dean moved away wiggling his eyebrows at Castiel before leaving the room, Dean came back securing the door. “I sent Sam to check it out. I owe him.”

 

“Yo-You woke him up for me?” Castiel blinked as Dean turned. 

 

“I trust you. If you think it’s serious...so do I.” Dean spoke as Castiel smiled softly at the trust. “Sam would use discretion..besides I told him I would approve any mating pairing he wanted. Jokes on him I would have approved him mating Gabriel anyways.”

 

“Thank you.” Castiel smiled holding himself. “I will feel better when I know it was just a nightmare…” Castiel cleared his throat as he realized how naked they both were. Dean in boxers, and Castiel in boxers and a long shirt. “I-I should get going.” 

 

“You...can stay you know. Till morning.” Dean spoke touching his hips as Castiel sucked in air as Dean pressed Castiel’s body against his own. 

 

Castiel shivered feeling Dean’s hands slide slightly to touch his skin. Castiel sucked in air as Castiel eyed his face before Dean softly leaned down kissing him. Castiel closed his eyes kissing him back with ease cupping Dean’s face as they softly made out.

 

“This is leading to dangerous territory.” Castiel laughed with care as Dean pulled back. 

 

“What?” Dean playfully scoffed. “I have no idea what you are implying. I’m innocent.” 

 

“There is no way you are innocent.” Castiel laughed turning as Dean beamed. 

 

“Damn got me.” Dean chuckled as he eyed Castiel’s face. “I just like kissing you.” 

 

“I like kissing you too.” Castiel smiled as Dean leaned back down kissing him but Castiel’s finger pressed to Dean’s lips stopping the kiss. “...But I think we already know if we are sexually attracted to each other. What we are trying to figure out now is if we could love each other...which is why I need to say goodnight.”

 

Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek before he headed towards his balcony. Dean crossed his arms amused watching Castiel leave. Castiel was indeed interesting. Literally, anyone in a pulse would have taken Dean’s offer to spend the night if offered. Except for Castiel.

 

It would be in Castiel’s best interest to get pregnant with Dean’s child and he could have easily attempted to get what he needed from Dean when tempted. 

 

Yet...he didn’t take the bait.

 

Maybe he wasn’t wrong about agreeing to him...

 

Dean turned with a smirk heading back to bed to sleep once again.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So Dean really said you needed to wake up with you to go to this cottage?” Gabriel spoke as he rode his horse next to Sam who nodded his lie. 

 

“Yeah.” Sam lied. “I told him it was too early.”

 

“Whatever the king wants, I guess,” Gabriel stated with a yawn. “There are always methods to his madness.”

 

“So...I noticed you have been hanging out with Castiel a lot,” Sam commented shyly as Gabriel smirked. 

 

“Ah. I see...it’s more jealousy then Dean.” Gabriel chuckled. “I just happen to think Castiel is nice. You have nothing to worry about.” Sam blushed at that comment. 

 

“W-Worried about what?” Sam laughed nervously as Gabriel gave an amused smile. 

 

“Is this the game now?” Gabriel scoffed playfully. “Where we both pretend we don’t have feelings for each other?”

 

“I-I don’t-” Sam choked out shyly as they got off their horses in front of the cabin, Gabriel grabbed his chin pressing a loving kiss against his lips. Sam went deep red but didn’t say anything. 

 

“Why don’t you just admit you love me already, Sam Winchester?” Gabriel whispered teasingly as he headed towards the cabin.

 

“Gabe,” Sam called as he moved to confess but Gabriel gasped seeing two men passed out in the cabin with no more fire. They were practically lifeless as Gabriel moved to him. 

 

“They have a pulse, get the emergency blankets. We gotta get them back to the castle.”  Gabriel spoke as Gabriel took off his coat sliding it on the man with the worse condition. Sam returned as they bundled them. One man startled awake as Gabriel shushed him with care. 

 

“P-Please don’t hurt, Balthazar.” The man shook as Gabriel shook his head. 

 

“We plan to save you. Not hurt you. How long has he been unresponsive?” Gabriel spoke checking Balthazar’s eyes. 

 

“I-I don’t know..I’ve been trying to keep us warm...but I must have passed out.” The man whispered.

 

“It’s okay, but I need you stay awake okay?” Gabriel spoke as the man nodded, Sam picked up Balthazar carrying him towards the horse. Gabriel helped the other man up, and onto the horse before climbing on and riding back towards the castle. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel bolted into the hospital wing where Dean, Sam, and Gabriel turned seeing Castiel panting from his run in. 

 

“So my vision was true.” Castiel panted. “Did you get to him in time? Are they okay?” 

 

“One was fine once we got blood into him, the other we still aren’t sure about,” Gabriel explained.

 

“Blood? T-They are vampires?!” Castiel choked out. “Do I know them-?” Castiel moved towards the room before Gabriel could stop him. Castiel pushed open the door seeing Benny next to Balthazar’s side. Benny stood instantly seeing Castiel as they embraced. 

 

“You’re okay!” Castiel sobbed in happiness as Benny rubbed his back. “I thought I lost you…” 

 

“We thought we lost you.” Benny pulled back as he wiped Castiel’s tears. Dean glanced away at the affection. “How did you get out of there?” Castiel took Dean’s hand softly pulling him towards Benny. 

 

“Dean saved me,” Castiel spoke. “I wouldn’t have made it without him.”

 

“Thank you for saving him, I’m in your debt.” Benny shook Dean’s hand, Sam and Gabriel had to not gasp at very casual greeting to the king but Dean said nothing so they just swallowed nervously. Castiel hadn’t noticed the awkwardness coming from the werewolves.

 

“Balthazar.” Castiel moved to him petting his hair. “I-Is he okay?”

 

“He’s weak. We have him on a continuous string of blood transfusions.” Gabriel changed the subject holding himself. “Benny has been a good donor.”

 

“I offer my blood as well,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Oh, that’s against-” Sam started but Gabriel shushed him.

 

“What?” Castiel asked as Sam sighed. 

 

“Because you will be carrying the royal line...it is considered taboo,” Sam explained. 

 

“Royal line?” Benny asked confused.

 

“What does  _ A _ have to do with  _ B _ ?” Castiel snapped disgusted. “He needs blood, strong healthy blood and Benny is too weak to give it-” 

 

“Then hook me up,” Dean spoke rolling up his sleeve taking a seat next to Balthazar. “I’m not carrying the royal line.” 

 

“They will be pissed at you too.” Sam rolled his eyes. “You can’t-”

 

“They know I break the rules all the time,” Dean spoke. “Castiel can’t afford to. Not when we aren’t mated yet.” Dean glanced at Castiel who looked at him. “I got stronger and healthier blood than all of you-”

 

“What’s going on? What do you mean Castiel is carrying your royal family? He’s a vampire-” Benny asked confused as Gabriel moved to connect Dean.

 

“We are mating despite our difference,” Castiel explains. “It’s the only way to get the castle back.”

 

“Are you sure this is the best way to go about this?” Benny spoke. “Look, Michael is alive. We can figure something else out-” 

 

“Michael’s alive?” Castiel breathed out in relief tears filling his eyes in happiness. “That’s even more of a reason I must do this. Besides. I suggested it and agreed to it. Please trust me.” 

 

Benny said nothing as Castiel moved to sit next to Dean’s side taking his hand as Dean’s blood moved up the tube and into Balthazar. 

 

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel whispered as Dean nuzzled into him as Castiel rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. Benny watched suspiciously of Dean as Dean closed his eyes and relaxed into him. 

 

He didn’t trust him.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Balthazar’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar’s eyes slowly opened as he glanced around the room, it was empty and dark. Balthazar sat up weakly, his body wore and weak...but he was no longer cold. Balthazar got up leaving the bed but his legs gave out on him and he hit the ground harshly. 

 

“Ouch.” Balthazar choked out as a hand touched his back in the darkness. Balthazar gasped in fear but a candle lighting made him calm down. “Benny.” Balthazar moved to hold him as Benny held him tightly. “Are you okay?” Benny nodded. “Where are we?” 

 

“We are safe,” Benny spoke. “And we found Cas.” Balthazar choked out in relief as he covered his face. 

 

“Thank god.” Balthazar breathed weakly and tiredly planting his face into Benny’s shoulder. “I was so worried…” Benny said nothing rubbing his back with care.

 

“Hey, you shouldn’t be out of bed.” Gabriel’s voice echoed as he moved to help him which Benny helped balthazar up too. However, Balthazar’s legs wouldn’t support him. Balthazar whimpered as Gabriel helped him back onto the bed. 

 

Gabriel handed Benny the candle as he checked his legs, there was a lot of nerve damage still healing they were looking so much better now after Dean donated. His blood had honestly done miracles. 

 

“W-Who are you?” Balthazar spoke.

 

“I’m your doctor, Gabriel. I will be tending to you.” Gabriel spoke. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Weak,” Balthazar explained as Gabriel checked his injuries.

 

“The hardest battle was getting you to wake up. Which it looks like you won.” Gabriel smiled. “For now we need you to rest and eat.” Gabriel moved to get blood for them. Balthazar blinked tiredly as Benny noticed. 

 

“Sleep. I will wake you when he returns with blood.” Benny spoke with care as balthazar closed his eyes to sleep. Benny held his hand holding it to his face as his breath evened out and softly fell to sleep.

  
  



	5. Heart

 

 

 

 

 

**Michael’s POV:**

 

He whimpered as he felt Lenore move the cloth from his injury. They weren’t given a lot to eat and healing was kind of hard to do. Especially when he had to pretend not to be injured.

 

“Lucifer. It looks like it’s getting infected.” Lenore turned as the former castle doctor paused from tending to a dehydrated vampire giving her water. Lucifer returned as Michael’s eyes fell to Lucifer watching him examine the wound.

 

“You are right. Let’s start cleaning the bandages more regularly.” Lucifer moved to check his kit. “He needs more blood.”

 

“I’ll make sure to make the request to the chef.” Michael joked as Lucifer said nothing looking unamused. Michael shyly looked away as Lucifer walked over pouring a saltwater mixture into the wound. Michael hissed at the salt burning his wound. Lucifer cleaned the wound before he rewrapped it. Michael shook slightly as Lucifer pressed a cloth against the wound drying it before he wrapped it with a clean cloth.

 

“It will be okay,” Lucifer spoke before he offered Michael his wrist as Michael eyed him. “Drink from me. You need your strength, my king…” Michael shook his head.

 

“Others need blood more than me-” Michael tried but Lucifer shushed him.

 

“How can you help them in your state?” Lucifer spoke. “Look at them. They need help. Help you can’t give them till you are healed and ready to fight.”

 

“...” Michael hesitantly agreed biting onto Lucifer’s wrist is blood. It wasn’t rare to drink blood from Vampires, it was normal for mates and their children. However unless very close in nature it wasn’t common. Michael looked up a Lucifer who rubbed his back with care as Michael hungrily gulped at the blood as though so desperate he choked on it. Michael held on tightly before pulling back wiping his mouth and apologizing for his greed.

 

“A-Are you okay?” Michael asked as Lucifer moved to wrap his own wound.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Lucifer spoke as the sound of the guards unlocking the metal door as Lucifer helped Michael get up as Michael fixed his clothes and moved to the back of the room. The others moved to slightly move in front of him acting casual.

 

The door opened as the food was brought in, Food was brought in. A couple of large bowls of food and a bowl of blood was placed on the small table in the room. Michael watched as Lucifer was handed another pack of medical supplies before they walked out of the room.

 

Michael watched lucifer move towards the blood as he started to organize the blood and food. The injured, the old, and the young got first dibs. Lenore helped as well, passing out food to the others, as Michael weakly leaned against the wall holding his deep throbbing injury. He paused when he noticed a cup of blood being held to him.

 

“I already ate.” Michael breathed to Lucifer but Lucifer forced him to take the cup.

 

“Get better then be modest.” Lucifer spoke as Michael paused watching everyone drinking what they need. “Help them by helping you.” Michael hesitated before gulping that down as well. His wound slowly stopped throbbing but the wound as bad as his will take a while to heal. A while no one knew if they had.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel laid in bed next to Balthazar who was still healing from almost freezing to death. He was getting so much strength and getting so much better. He was still having a hard time walking but it was getting better. His feet were getting color again, and though his toes were still black and seemed dead they were healing thanks to his vampire healing. Balthazar eyed the necklace Castiel’s fingers twisted the charm in his fingers as he stared up at the ceiling.

 

“So you said Michael wanted you to protect that?” Balthazar turned to face him and touched it.

 

“Yeah, he said I needed to keep this away from my uncle,” Castiel spoke eyeing it. “I promised him and when I see him again I want to make him proud,” Balthazar said nothing as he softly took his hand away looking down sadly.

 

“I’m...glad…you both can be together again,” Balthazar whispered as tears filled his eyes. Castiel cupped his face as Balthazar started to cry.

 

“Balthazar-” Castiel choked out tears in his eyes seeing the sadness in his eyes.

 

“I miss my mom.” Balthazar sobbed as Castiel hugged him.

 

“I miss my mom too.” Castiel choke out as Balthazar nuzzled into him.

 

“Why would he do that?! Why would he kill my mom..my dad...your mom...your brothers-” Balthazar sobbed as Castiel wiped his tears.

 

“I don’t know…” Castiel sniffed. “I don’t know. I have been thinking about it over and over and over but nothing seems worth it. Not the money, not the kingdom, not the land-....” Castiel sniffed wiping his tears. Castiel softly held Balthazar nuzzling into him.

 

“....” Balthazar said nothing burying his face into his neck.

 

“I’m sorry.” Castiel whispered.

 

“It’s not your fault.” Balthazar whispered as Castiel wiped his tears holding Balthazar tightly almost as though he was scared to let him go, till they both fell asleep.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Benny’s POV:**

  
  
  


Benny walked over from his bed, softly tucking both in. Pausing when he noticed Gabriel walking coming to check on them, he paused seeing Benny up.

 

“You shouldn’t be up.” Gabriel spoke placing a cup of blood near the side tables for them when they woke up, before he handed Benny a cup. Benny took a sip of his cup looking over them. “...but you are always looked after them...huh?”

 

Benny nodded softly as Gabriel touched his shoulder with care.

 

“It’s okay to love them,” Gabriel whispered with care as Benny turned at the words. “But you can’t love them both.”

 

“They are like my brothers.” Benny scoffed as Gabriel sighed.

 

“I’m not talking about _that_ love.” Gabriel explained as Benny seemed taken back. “You _love_ them.”

 

“...Is it...that obvious?” Benny whispered as Gabriel nodded.

 

“I think you should think long and hard about which one you truly love because there is no wrong choice...but there is no redo. None of those boys will be your second choice.” Gabriel spoke.

 

“Why are you helping me...when you are Dean’s people.” Benny asked.

 

“I can sit here and lecture you about how castiel is promised to another...but I don’t think that's my right.” Gabriel spoke moving to leave. “...Just make sure you know with all your heart before deciding...or you could lose them both forever.”

 

Benny said nothing as Gabriel turned to leave, Benny’s eyes turned to Castiel and Balthazar cuddling in their sleep. He had loved both of them for may different reasons for years... but could he really make his feelings know? Benny said nothing turning to head back to his bed trying to come to terms with his own feelings.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

 

Castiel was getting placed into the gown looking similar to a kimono, Castiel glanced back at the large train that was at least twice his size. Castiel has never been to a werewolf tailor before but the work was beautiful. Castiel eyed the gown in the mirror taking in the silver trimmings and more subtle details of silver. Castiel took it all in before a voice gained his attention.

 

“You look... wow.” Dean beamed leaning against the balcony as Castiel turned smiling at him.

 

“Thank you.” Castiel spoke as he noticed Dean wasn’t in his outfit yet. “I see you aren’t wearing yours.”

 

“I’ll eventually get into it.” Dean walked over to him holding his hips. “but the train is a bit long than my liking, it’s supposed to float on the water covered platform bridge so it's annoying to walk in. The train will be detached before we can enjoy the festival.”

 

“What do you do with the train?” Castiel asked as Dean shrugged.

 

“Never asked. I assume they throw them away or something.” Dean spoke as Castiel took his hand.

 

“Can we please donate them to the people?” Castiel spoke as Dean blinked taken back. “This is more than enough fabric in the train for clothes for a bunch of children’s clothes.”

 

“...That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Dean beamed. “A good way of helping the community. I’ll make sure these are donated.”

 

“Thank you…” Castiel breathed as Dean eyed his face with care before leaning down and kissing him. Castiel kissed back with care. His eyes falling closed, before he softly pulled him closer. Castiel’s lips moved softly against Dean’s before Castiel cupped his face with care.

 

Castiel felt Dean’s tongue press against his lips with care, which Castiel opened to him. Castiel moaned softly at the touch, easily moving the lips against him. Dean pulled back softly pressing their foreheads together as they panted attempting to catch their breaths. 

 

Castiel’s lips slightly brushing against his own. However, this kiss wasn’t...lustful. It was hard to explain. Castiel’s eyes opened looking into Dean’s eyes before he started to lean up again. Dean moving closer again when the door opened Benny coming in.

 

“Castiel, tell them I’m-” Benny spoke followed by Gabriel as Dean and Castiel pulled away from each other. Dean stood there casual, but Castiel turned away softly thumbing at his lip in thought.

 

“Dean, you should know better.” Gabriel hissed as he grabbed Dean’s ear. Dean yelped being dragged away. Benny swallowed at the unintended jealous in his eyes as he walked over.

 

“He didn’t hurt you...did he?” Benny asked worried.

 

“Of course not.” Castiel whispered before turning. “Dean seems very Dean like but he wouldn’t ever hurt me or try to take advantage.”

 

“Castiel, I just don’t want you making a mistake. This is your whole life-” Benny started.

 

“Benny, I’m fine. I know what I’m doing.” Castiel whispered smiling as Benny stayed silent as Castiel kissed Benny’s cheek. “It’s sweet that you worry about me.”

 

“I always worry-” Benny spoke as a knock on the door made them turn.

 

“Castiel, it’s time.” Sam spoke as Castiel nodded as he moved to walk away. “Come on Benny, you can come enjoy the festivities with me and Gabriel.” Benny moved to follow as servants moved to help carry Castiel’s train.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  


He stood in a cave being helped onto the ritual platforms, candles floating on the water. It was beautiful. Castiel nervously waited for the servants to fill official ancient ceremonial bowl filling it with red rose petals. Castiel looked at the bowl dated older than him, happy at least if he did screw up it would only drop into the water and not shatter...hopefully.  

 

“You got this, Cas.” Gabriel whispered with support as he was brought over the large bowl that four werewolves carried over to him. Castiel took it, his arms instantly started to shake as music started up. Gabriel ushered Castiel to go. Castiel started to walk with grace, his train floating on the water that his feet were were submerged in.

 

Castiel followed the platform that led to the middle of the lake, Castiel walked out of the cave earning gasps and awes at his beauty as Castiel walked out. Castiel softly reached into the bowl tossing flower petals into the water with each step. 

 

Castiel noticed Dean coming out with his own kimono like outfit with train except in black. Castiel tried to look natural like Dean did as they walked on opposite sides of the lake, walking to meet in the middle. Castiel’s arms hurt so badly but he almost celebrated when they had gotten to the first turn and now we're walking towards each other.

 

Castiel and Dean stopped in front of each other, Castiel and Dean kneeled down softly placing the bowl on the platform in front of them. Castiel and Dean softly took a candle from their pockets as well as the food offerings to their love ones. They placed food placed in the bowl before they lit the candle and placed it in the bowl. Castiel and Dean sent a prayer before both placed their bowls into the lake before sending their offerings off on the stone platforms the bowls will remain till next year.

 

Castiel and Dean stood before they walked side by side towards the crowd. Everyone praying and whispering words of love to their loved before Dean and Castiel stopped in front of the people.

 

“My future mate as decided on this day we will not only honor the dead but the living as well. He has asked us to graciously provide out trains to our people. All children will receive a new outfit out of our trains.” Dean spoke as they bow to him. “May the ancestors come and enjoy the night with you all.”

 

“Thank you, my lords.” The people whispered and gasped as Dean and Castiel stepped onto the land where their trains were disconnected by servants. Castiel thanked them now feeling happy the heavy train and bowl were gone. He felt Dean’s hands slide up his arms, massaging his sore muscles.

 

“You’re shaking.” Dean chuckled as Castiel smiled shyly.

 

“I just hope I did okay.” Castiel spoke as Dean smiled softly.

 

“You did great.” Dean beamed giving Castiel’s cheek a soft kiss.

 

“Cas!” Balthazar spoke using a crutch to walk as Castiel beamed.

 

“Balthy!” Castiel moved to him happily hugging him. “You’re walking!”

 

“Barely.” Balthazar admitted. “But you were so beautiful! I started to cry.”

 

“Thanks Balthy.” Castiel smiled softly.

 

“I didn’t realize the werewolves had such beautiful customs!” Balthazar explained. “Gabriel and Sam explained the play by play.” Balthazar’s smile softly faded. “I think both our families would have appreciated it.”

 

“Thank you…” Castiel whispered giving his hand a squeeze.

 

“We should get you back to your room.” Gabriel spoke softly touching Balthazar’s shoulder. “We don’t want to throw back your recovery.”

 

“But I wanted to try the food.” Balthazar pouted.

 

“It’s okay, Balthazar.” Dean spoke. “I’ll have one of everything brought to your room.”

 

“Benny can you come back with me?” Balthazar asked already starting to have trouble standing and Benny nodded scooping him up.

 

“Make that two of everything.” Benny spoke.

 

“You got it.” Dean spoke.

 

“Bye guys.” Balthazar waved as everyone waved back.

 

“How is his healing going?” Castiel asked as Gabriel turned to him.

 

“Despite the blood intake and his wounds healing, he still has pretty bad nerve damage in his legs...So far they have showed no signs of healing...but we have him in physical therapy and we are looking into ways to make him...more comfortable.” Gabriel explained.

 

“Thank you for everything you have done,” Castiel spoke.

 

“It is my honor, your highness.” Gabriel bowed as Castiel bowed back with respect.

 

“Come on, This is the one night Dean can touch Castiel without getting in trouble.” Sam elbowed Gabriel. “Let’s leave the love birds alone.” Castiel blushed at his words as Dean beamed.

 

“So where did you want to start first?” Dean spoke as Castiel shrugged softly.

 

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin,” Castiel spoke innocently before Dean held out his arm and Castiel took it.

 

They walked through the crowds of people enjoying themselves. Castiel took in the people dressed in their finest attire, the amount of food carts and paper lanterns. Castiel never seen such a festival like this. 

 

The vampires always had such formal and stuck up events and it was never with the people. 

 

A group of kids ran by, passing around the couple as Dean chuckled.  

 

“I don’t understand how you guys can be so cheery...when you’re mourning,” Castiel spoke with a hint of sadness.

 

“Because this is the one day we can feel them more than anything. Close your eyes.” Dean stopped to touch his chest with a hand over Castiel’s heart and took Castiel’s hand and put it on Dean’s. “Can’t you _feel_ them?”

 

Castiel paused at the words. Castiel closed his eyes, he could feel Dean’s heartbeat under his fingertips. He focused on the feeling of Dean’s heart against his hands. When...he felt it...the almost quite within the loudness. Castiel hadn’t noticed he had started crying till Dean leaned down kissing his tears away. Castiel opened his eyes slowly looking at Dean.

 

“...Now you understand why we do this.” Dean whispered softly wiping his tears as Castiel sniffed moving to help wipe his own tears.

 

“I needed that...To feel them again...Thank you.” Castiel spoke as he softly leaned up pressing a loving kiss to his lips. Dean softly kissed back before he elbowed him softly. "We got some werewolf delicacy that is mighty delicious, if I may say so myself. Would you like to eat?”

 

“I’d love to.” Castiel sniffed as Dean led them to the first table.

____________________________________________________________

  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  


Castiel carried a handful of items the food vendors and random shops have given him. Castiel refused at first but they refused to take no for an answer. Castiel dumped it onto his bed which Dean dumped the other stuff as well. Castiel collapsed onto his bed with a sigh.

 

“My whole body hurts.” Castiel sighed as Dean lightly smacked him with a small doll he was gifted. “Ouch.” Castiel sighed as Dean snorted to himself. Both laying next to each other unmoving as they stared up at the ceiling. “I really loved...today...I thought I'd hate it...because of...what this holiday was about but...I really enjoyed spending time with my family.”

 

“You are always with your family,” Dean spoke. “You don’t need a dumb holiday.”

 

“I know...I just. I guest I just hadn’t had the courage to before tonight…” Castiel confessed. “It’s easier to pretend it’s not real than to accept it is.”

 

“...” Dean said nothing for a long time before he spoke softly. “... I was the same when my dad died.” Castiel turned to look at him.

 

“I-I didn’t know-” Castiel whispered as Dean shook his head.

 

“It was a long time ago,” Dean explained. “He died suddenly. I was only ten when I became King.”

 

“Ten?” Castiel spoke surprised.

 

“Yeah, had to grow up quickly.” Dean shrugged. “They needed a leader, not a ten year old, so I became the leader they needed.”

 

“But your whole childhood…?” Castiel was taken back. “Why didn’t your mother take over for you-”

 

“She was not well to,” Dean spoke quickly and defensively. “I was the only one able to take the throne.”

 

“S-Sorry,” Castiel spoke noticing he had upset Dean, he touched his hand softly. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

“I’m not upset,” Dean spoke defensively before he sighed giving Castiel’s hand a squeeze as he calmed down knowing Castiel didn’t mean to upset him. “I’m sorry, my mom is a touchy subject.”

 

“You don’t need to explain.” Castiel brushed some hair out of his face. “Trust me, I understand.” Dean eyed his face for a moment before he leaned in. Castiel easily kissed back, feeling Dean holding him close. 

 

The kiss wasn’t heated but it was tender. When Castiel pulled back he almost instantly regretted it, Dean’s eyes looked so broken and the tender magic was lost once their kiss ended and Dean stood up.

 

“I should go.” Dean turned giving Castiel a soft glance. “Goodnight, Castiel.”

 

“Goodnight…” Castiel whispered watching him go.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Boris' POV:**

  
  
  
  


“Sir, are you sure this is wise?” A soldier asked as Boris cut the heart out of a freshly dead deer. This is risky if they were to do this. However, Castiel’s only chance at freedom was to make sure Cain thought he was dead.

 

“What other choice do we have? Boris spoke. “He won’t stop hunting for Castiel if he thinks he is still alive. The longer he searches the closer he gets. We have no choice but to risk it.” 

 

Boris held the warm heart in his hand. Hoping this would buy time for Castiel in some way.


	6. Setting a date

 

 

 

 

 

**Boris’ POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Boris watched Cain tapping his nails in thought staring at the heart presented to him, Boris held his breath watching as Cain reached down to the tray it was presented to him. Cain gripped the heart in his hand watching as it leaked blood onto his pale skin and down his arm. Boris watched him take the heart in, looking at every detail as though hoping it would provide a name for the owner. 

 

“What are you saying...happened...again?” Cain’s eyes fell on Boris.

 

“Castiel was mauled by the wolves. They ate him. Killed him. Violently. ” Boris lied. “We noticed he was mangled and been recently dead. I was able to obtain a heart from his chest like requested, but the rest of him was unable to be obtained, the werewolves grew territorial of the kill and yanked into the cave.” 

 

“Why would they kill Castiel?” Cain asked unamused. “Wasn’t he last seen running with the wolf?”

 

“They hate us. Do they need a reason?” Boris spoke. 

 

“...” Cain stared emotionless before the door opened as Lucifer entered. Lucifer seemed surprised to even be summoned but his eyes instantly fell to Boris. Lucifer didn’t know what Boris had done. Boris tried to speak to him with his eyes before the king grabbed his attention. 

 

“What kind of heart is it?” Lucifer’s was tossed the heart. Lucifer caught it in his hands as Lucifer gave a glance towards Boris.

 

“Answer me!” Cain snapped as Boris tensed. 

 

“It’s Vampire.” Lucifer lied knowing not of Boris’ plan or Cain’s request for a heart. Lucifer gave Boris a quick glance before glancing towards Cain. “A young one. Maybe a teen.”

 

“...” Cain said nothing as his eyes fell to Boris, eyeing the soldiers as he rested his face on his palm. Cain sat up which caused the soldiers to bow out of normal royal respect. “As the only royal heir, I now am the only worthy to rule the kingdom. Now, I understand the process to do this...has been _ messy _ , but I assure you I am a kind and just king. I will show my people that do right by respecting and loving me.” Boris said nothing as Cain waved his hands to his own men.

 

“Release their kin,” Cain spoke. “This will be my gesture to show how much loyalty means to me...since they have seen why disloyalty will get them.” The soldiers thanked him, as Cain waved them away. “You are all dismissed.” 

 

Lucifer left with them as they headed to meet up with their family and friends, Lucifer moving close to Boris as he walked out of sight. 

 

“That was a deer heart. What are you playing here?” Lucifer asked concerned as Boris beamed.

 

“Buying time for the princes,” Boris whispered. “Hopefully enough.” They got to the holding sell as Lenore held Michael up as they walked out of the cells. Lucifer moved to help take his weight as Boris kissed Lenore with care. “Are you alright?”

 

“We are fine. We need to get him home.” Lenore spoke worried the prince will be recognized by Cain’s guards. Boris and Lucifer moved to help keep him up right as Michael choked out in pain. Lucifer moved to touch the wound feeling some blood on his hand. 

 

“Careful. His stitches.” Lucifer spoke. “Slowly.” 

 

“You need to help the others-” Michael grunted in pain as Lucifer smacked the wound on purpose. It knocked the air out of him from the pain as Lucifer lead him towards the door.

 

“Oh no! Looks like you are in too much pain to speak!” Lucifer gasped. “We should get you home, Benny.” Michael gave him an annoyed look as he was lead away with Lucifer, Boris, and Lenore. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel smiled fondly as a group of children bolted past him playing, Castiel took in the matching outfits of Castiel’s and Dean’s Outfits. They stopped and bowed very sloppily before they ran once again to play tag.

 

“They seem quite fond of you.” Dean’s voice made Castiel turn. Dean smiled pushing off the pillar to stand next to him as Castiel took his arm with care continuing to walk.

 

“I thought you were supposed to be inside all day,” Castiel spoke amused. 

 

“I  _ was _ supposed to.” Dean frowned playfully. “I simply got lost.” 

 

“Oh.” Castiel laughed at his lie as Dean led him into the flower maze to keep from being spotted and he could enjoy Castiel a bit longer. 

 

“You will be the best king by my side. Everyone is excited to see us wed.” Dean beamed holding Castiel’s waist. “Everyone loves you.”

 

“That’s so not true.” Castiel laughed. “I’m sure not everyone must be fond of the idea of us. I mean I am taking the hottest bachelor off the table. I’m sure some people wish for us to fail.” 

 

“Who cares, besides I haven’t heard a complaint.” Dean beamed as he glanced around making sure no one around before kissing Castiel’s neck with affection. 

 

“You’re the king! Who would complain to you?!” Castiel laughed loudly, Dean shushed him. Dean nipped at his neck, Castiel gasped and shuddered. Castiel laid his head through the side melting into the possessive touches Dean seemed to possess more and more they got to know each other. Castiel could tell Dean enjoyed not only touching him but just being near him. 

 

“I missed you,” Dean whispered as Castiel smiled into his shoulder, blush on his cheeks.   

“Don’t you always miss me?” Castiel beamed playfully.

 

“I didn’t miss you yesterday.”  Dean beamed as Castiel kissed him. 

 

“But you did,” Castiel spoke.

 

“That’s right, I pushed back my appointment to not miss you. It’s for tomorrow.” Dean beamed.

 

“You  _ better  _ miss me tomorrow.” Castiel teased.

 

“Oh yeah, what are you going to do?” Dean beamed as Castiel eyed him. 

 

“Just this.” Castiel bolted deeper into the maze, Dean made a noise and quickly followed after him. Castiel broke into laughter as they ran chasing each other through the winding maze until Castiel was brought to the ground. Castiel laughed as Dean pinned him to the ground. Dean eyed him with care as Castiel took in how close they were.

 

Dean must have noticed too judging by how his smile faded, Dean eyed him with care before capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Castiel halted his breath when he felt Dean’s hand sliding down his bare skin under his pants. Castiel gasped feeling Dean touching his soft cock, softly rubbing it tenderly. 

 

“Shh,” Dean whispered as Castiel nodded weakly, Dean softly pulled down his pants exposing Castiel’s hardening cock to the attention Dean was giving it. Dean didn’t hesitate to press his mouth against it. Castiel sucked in air, watching as the king tenderly took his cock into his mouth. Dean bobbed his head easily and slow, allowing Castiel to enjoy the pleasure of his hands and his mouth. 

 

Castiel arched his back to the new feeling, panting as he dug his fingers into the grass feeling the dirt clinging to his nails. Castiel had never been touched like this, and he was so happy he...waited for this. For Dean. 

 

Castiel came hard against Dean’s mouth, Dean almost seemed prepared but only swallowed a bit before pulling back and allowing the cum to spill onto his face. Dean coughed slightly on the cum as Castiel winced sitting up and instantly rubbed his back. Moving to wipe the cum from Dean’s face as Dean coughed laughing. 

 

“I am so sorry,” Castiel spoke guilty as Dean slid back up his pants.

 

“It’s my first time. It’s not your fault.” Dean cleared his throat laughing. “Everyone told me not to swallow my first time, but there I go.” 

 

“...” Castiel smiled softly laughing at him before touching his face. Dean leaned into the touch as Castiel heart pounded softly. “Dean...I think I’m ready….to mate you.” 

 

“Really?” Dean lit up. Castiel nodded as Dean pulled him into a loving kiss. 

 

“So I take it you want to mate me too?” Castiel laughed.

 

“Are you kidding? I fucking love you.” Dean spoke as Castiel’s heart pounded. He...loved him.

 

“I love you too, Dean,” Castiel whispered as Dean kissed him again before Dean pulled back and got up. Dean helped Castiel up with love as he held him close softly. Castiel nuzzled into his arms. Dean pulled back cupping his chin with care.

 

“I’ll get the preparations ready for our mating,” Dean spoke giving him a soft kiss as he brushed some hair out of Castiel’s face. “I can’t wait for you to be my mate.” 

 

“I can’t wait either-” Castiel whispered blushing as Benny’s voice made Castiel turned. 

 

“Castiel!” Benny called looking for him. Castiel gave Dean a kiss before sneaking off attempting not to get caught together. 

 

“C-Coming!” Castiel spoke as he bolted to leave the maze. Benny gave Castiel an odd look seeing him come out of the maze. “Hey, Benny.”

 

“What are you doing in there?” Benny asked.

 

“No-nothing. What’s up?” Castiel spoke trying to hide the blush on his face.

 

“Gabriel wants us,” Benny spoke as Castiel followed him towards the hospital wing.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel entered the hospital room seeing Balthazar and Gabriel talking. Castiel smiled walking over to Balthazar who sat on his hospital bed. His crutches on his side, as Castiel sat next to him and hugged him. 

 

“Hi Balthy, hi Gabriel,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel smiled. 

 

“Hope I didn’t pull you away from anything too important,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel shook his head. 

 

“Nothing too important.” Castiel blushed and smiled. “Just...um...Dean and I decided to mate.” 

 

“Congratulations!” Gabriel beamed.

 

“Cas! You are going to mate him?!” Balthazar beamed as Castiel nodded as Balthazar hugged him. “I can’t believe my best friend is going to be mated!” Benny didn’t say anything lost in thought.

 

“I-I’m excited.” Castiel beamed with a smile.

 

“Do you love him?” Benny asked as Castiel turned to him and nodded. “Congrats cas.” Benny hugged him as Castiel laughed. 

 

“Thanks guys,” Castiel spoke beaming. 

 

“That’s not the only good news.” Gabriel spoke before turning to Balthazar. “Ready to show them?” Balthazar nodded letting Gabriel pick him up and carry him out of sight. It was a moment later that Balthazar came out with a makeshift wheelchair. Balthazar wheeled himself out showing off his new wheels. 

 

“Look! I can keep up with you guys.” Balthazar wheeled in a circle.

 

“That’s amazing!” Castiel spoke covering his mouth as Benny broke down. Tears slid down his cheeks, Benny fell to his knees hugging him tightly. Balthazar smiled softly hugging Benny back. 

 

“Don’t cry, benny,” Balthazar spoke. 

 

“I’m just happy, I know how you missed walking around.” Benny sobbed. “I know how depressed you were getting because you couldn’t get around-” 

 

“This should help him stop feeling so isolated and helpless,” Gabriel spoke as Balthazar hugged benny soothing his tears. 

 

“Thank you,” Benny whispered to Gabriel nuzzling into Balthazar. 

 

“I was thinking today we can go around the castle and check out the view!” Balthazar spoke. 

 

“That’s a wonderful idea!” Castiel spoke. “I think we should have a picnic outside too!” 

 

“We’d love for you to join, Gabriel. After everything you’ve done, I’d be honored.” Benny spoke.

 

“Sure, I’d love to.” Gabriel beamed. “Why don’t I see to the food and you guys can start the tour? I just got a few things to deal with but I can meet you in the garden in an hour.”

 

“Sure!” Balthazar beamed as Gabriel nodded as he moved to grab a liquid solution from the cabinet and a couple other things placing it into his bag. Castiel watched with curiosity before Gabriel collected his bag and walked out. Castiel watched him go before he smiled at Balthazar. 

 

“Ready?” Castiel asked as Benny got up pushing the wheelchair as they went to check out the castle.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel slept in his bed, curled into his pillow when he felt someone sliding into bed with him, Castiel slightly opened his eyes as he noticed Dean’s body pressed against his. Dean did this from sometimes, just spent the night with Castiel. Castiel buried his face into his chest as Dean held him.

 

“I talked with the elders,” Dean whispered as Castiel’s eyes slightly opened. “We will be mated in two days.” 

 

“I can’t wait,” Castiel whispered kissing him. “To finally be able to hold you the way I want.” 

 

“You can hold me now,” Dean spoke as Castiel straddled him softly, Dean eyed him as Castiel took off his top. Dean sucked in air as Dean’s hands slid over Castiel bare chest. 

 

“Not the way I want…” Castiel whispered his eyes glowed amused by Dean’s lustful eyes.

 

“I can keep a secret,” Dean spoke as Castiel smiled softly, Castiel broke into laughter as Dean pinned him down onto the bed. Castiel felt Dean kissing his neck, Castiel allowed the touching. Dean captured his lips with care, softly sliding down Castiel’s pants.  

 

Dean tossed his pants and underwear onto the floor, Castiel shivered from the cold before his lips were captured again. Castiel slid his hand under Dean’s pants cupping his butt as Dean teasingly rocked against him. 

 

“Fuck what you do to me.” Dean moaned against his ear, Dean spoke noticing how Castiel’s eyes were drawn to the body parts he never exposed to him. 

 

“I think you are a little too dressed,” Castiel whispered as he forced Dean’s shirt off. Dean softly untied his pants sliding it off. Castiel watched as Dean took off his own underwear, sliding it down and exposing his hardening cock. Castiel’s hands went straight to it, rubbing him softly as Dean moaned at the touch.

 

Dean captured his lips easy and slowly as his fingers moved to Castiel’s hole. Already dripping at the not so innocent touches. Dean slid a finger into him, watching Castiel tense and moan. Castiel looked down as Dean slowly moved his finger out again before sliding it in. 

 

“Dean...” Castiel whispered as he continued to rub Dean’s cock as Dean left hickey’s on his neck. Dean slid his second finger in, Castiel shuddered taking time to pleasure. Dean was so tender as he cared for Castiel’s body. Preparing him and taking the time to stretch his hole. Castiel knew they were supposed to wait for the mating to be intimate, but neither seemed up to waiting. 

 

Castiel felt Dean push his legs open exposing his hole to him, Castiel sucked in air as Dean pressed his hardening cock against Castiel’s hole. Castiel opened himself wider feeling Dean starting to push himself into the tight virgin hole. Castiel watched in pleasure and disbelief till Dean’s cock filled him and his balls pressed against his opening. 

 

“Dean…” Castiel whispered as Dean kissed him.

 

“Remember, no mating till the ceremony,” Dean whispered as Castiel nodded pulling Dean into a kiss. 

Castiel sucked in air feeling Dean move inside him, easily and slow. Castiel’s legs wrapped around him as Dean slowly built up speed. Castiel tried to keep it down, but god, Dean was making him feel so good. Castiel dug his nails into Dean’s back as the bed slightly squeaked at the movements.

 

“Dean-” Castiel choked out as Dean pressed deeply inside him, pressing as far into him as he could. Dean’s cock twisted inside him. Castiel choked out feeling the hot cum spilling into him, Castiel shuddered coming with. 

Castiel swallowed when he felt Dean bite roughly into the pillow next to him, Castiel panting as Dean thrusted the last bits of cum deep inside the vampire. Castiel collapsed into the sheets as Dean pulled his mouth away from the pillow spitting out feathers. 

Castiel laughed with affection as he shook, not used to sex or the feeling of someone corkscrewing inside of him. 

 

“T-That was…” Castiel panted. 

 

“Yeah.” Dean panted looking down as Castiel touched the knot in his body.

 

“I-I heard you guys corkscrew but...I never imagined it would feel this good.” Castiel shivered as Dean kissed him with care. “Are you sure no ones going to know what we did?”

 

“Shower in the morning and no one will know.” Dean hummed rubbing knot section of Castiel’s belly. “I just figured we could get started on that baby before two days.” Castiel’s heart swelled with pride as he kissed him repeatedly. “The corkscrew will keep every drop inside you till my cock unswells. It would be enough time to allow every drop a chance.”

 

“A chance of a little me and a little you,” Castiel whispered as Dean softly took his hand and kissed it. “...So what exactly happens with a werewolf mating? What should I expect?”

 

“Well, we will both be wearing white. We will promise each other to love each other for life, we cut our palms and press our hands together...then we will go upstairs, mate. Then after we have finished mating, I will come back down with our bloody clothes on now sporting our bloody hand marks and our marks will be on display to the village.” Dean spoke. “It’s kind of a spectacle, the naughtier the blood prints, the better the show.” 

 

“That’s so different than ours, sex is so...serious,” Castiel explained. “Everything you guys do is so...fun...Nothing is so life and death. I like how playful your family is.” 

 

“They are your family too,” Dean whispered as Castiel smiled with love. “And soon would be theirs too.” Dean gave Castiel a loving touch to his stomach. 

 

“After losing everything. I never thought I could be happy again.” Castiel whispered. “...But somehow I met you on the worst day of my life...and you found a way to make me happy again.” Dean brushed some hair out of his face giving him a kiss. 

 

“I’m glad I met you too,” Dean whispered. “You found a way to teach me to love again.” 

 

“Love again?” Castiel whispered back as Dean made a sad face.

 

“After losing my father and my mom being sick...I closed up.” Dean confessed. “...I just didn’t want to be hurt anymore…” Castiel held him softly as Dean softly held back. Dean’s cock started to un-swell before he softly pulled out, Castiel shuddered his body almost missing the fullness. Dean laid besides him, nuzzling into him as Castiel laid on his chest.

 

“I love you, Dean...I promise to never hurt you.” Castiel whispered.

 

“I promise to never hurt you too,” Dean whispered playing with Castiel’s hair as they both softly fell asleep.

  
  
  



	7. The mating

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat in the dining room sitting next to Dean, Dean kept a hand on his inner thigh as he talked with him. Castiel learned to love that hand more than life itself. Dean’s hands on him a constant reminder of what he had gained. What he had found. How fate had brought him here. To Dean.  

 

They hadn’t had sex since the first time, a moment they had made about them. Dean said it was a special moment and secret for them. Their own union before their public one. Castiel placed his hands on Dean’s who turned and gave him a loving smile. 

 

“I think a toast is in order.” Dean grabbed his cup as Castiel grabbed his blood filled cup.

 

“For what?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Well, our Mating tonight, one. Two the fact that we will the first to unite the kingdoms. Three to our future.” Dean beamed. 

 

“I can toast to that,” Castiel spoke tapping their glasses together, Castiel watched Dean drink his drink before Castiel took a sip of his own. Castiel heard someone clanking the glass, Castiel turned seeing Sam standing up. 

 

“Hello everyone,” Sam spoke as Dean and Castiel turned to the table with Gabriel, Sam, Benny, and Balthazar who also stopped eating curious about what was going on. 

 

“What are you doing?” Gabriel laughed as Sam waved him off.

 

“As you all know, my brother, our king is mating tonight!” Sam cheered as many men whistled and hollered. Castiel blushed laughing as he buried his face in Dean’s shoulder. “One of our favorite celebrations, because we are all a bunch of perverts.” More whistles ensued.

 

“My brother is very lucky to be assigned to mate the love of his life, someone he truly cares for. But as the younger prince, I have the ability to choose who I love and who I will mate. Which is truly a blessing.” Sam confessed. “Which brings me here.” Sam got on his knees in front of Gabriel who seemed taken back covering his mouth. “Gabriel, will you mate me?”

 

“Y-Yes,” Gabriel spoke as they moved to hug each other. Everyone whistled and cheered as Gabriel held him. Castiel clapped laying his head on Dean’s shoulder as they smiled at the lovebirds. 

 

“Now, who is ready to celebrate the king’s mating!” Sam yelled as everyone cheered, servants, moved to the king and Castiel leading them to their rooms. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel watched Balthazar helping to fix the pure white nightgown onto Castiel. Castiel smiled at Balthazar seeing how much Balthazar missed being useful and helping Castiel with the day. 

 

“You look so beautiful.” Balthazar whispered as Castiel turned to look at him. “Though this isn’t the normal vampire mating I thought I would witness you having, I think this is better. Especially since you love him.” 

 

“I do,” Castiel spoke as Balthazar sat Castiel down in front of his wheelchair and started to brush his hair. 

 

It was vampire tradition to grow their hair till their mating day and cut it short, but normally it was your mother who cut it. Saving the hair in honor of the mating. However, Castiel was blessed he had his best friend to honor him by cutting it. 

 

Balthazar tied his hair with a ribbon before cutting his hair tenderly, Castiel listened to the scissors. Castiel turned when Balthazar was done seeing the hair in balthazar’s hand. Castiel reached up touching his short hair, rubbing his fingers through it feeling the weight gone.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Balthazar whispered as Castiel turned laying his head on his lap. Balthazar played with Castiel’s short hair. ”I can’t believe you’re getting mated today.”

 

“I can’t wait till you do,” Castiel spoke touching balthazar’s long hair. “I'll cut your hair." Balthazar gave a soft smile before sighing.

 

“No one would want to mate someone like me,” Balthazar spoke. 

 

“Why do you say that?” Castiel blinked upset. 

 

“Look at me.” Balthazar sighed. “No one wants a cripple.” 

 

“What about Benny?” Castiel spoke as Balthazar blushed. “You like him don’t you? Do you think he would approve about you speaking so negatively about yourself? No!”

 

“But he likes you,” Balthazar stated with a sigh. 

 

“No, he likes  _ you. _ ” Castiel took his hand. “He’s just shy about it, you know.”

 

“I wish,” Balthazar whispered as Castiel trapped his chin. 

 

“Just talk to him,” Castiel spoke with love. “How would he know you like him if he doesn’t know. Besides...I always dreamed you and I would be pregnant at the same time.” Balthazar chuckled at that. 

 

“Could you imagine me pregnant?” Balthazar whispered. 

 

“Yes!” Castiel laughed. “We’d be poking each other with our bellies.”

 

“I’d love that,” Balthazar admitted as Castiel kissed him his cheek when the door was knocked on. Castiel stood moving to the door and opened it seeing Benny standing outside. Benny was taken back by Castiel’s cut hair, Benny softly cupped his face before hugging Castiel.

 

“You look so beautiful,” Benny spoke tearing up. “It was only yesterday I was helping you both braid your hair for bed. Now you’re getting mated and one day you are going to have kids of your own.” 

 

“Well, one day you’ll have kids and a mate of your own too.” Castiel gave Balthazar a glance, Benny noticed as Castiel kissed his cheek. “He won’t know if you don’t tell him.” Castiel pulled back seeing Gabriel come to get him when Gabriel gasped at the haircut. 

 

“You look so cute!” Gabriel spoke taking Castiel’s hand. “Dean’s going to love you.” Gabriel beamed. “It’s time...” Benny moved to pick up Balthazar as Gabriel grabbed the wheelchair they took him back downstairs. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean turned seeing Balthazar being lowered into his chair now in the feast room, Gabriel gave him a thumbs up, Dean’s eyes fell onto Castiel who descended down the stairs in the same outfit Dean wore. Dean lit up seeing him as Castiel walked to the front of the room towards him. Dean smiled as he held his hand out for Castiel. Castiel softly took it before they kneeled onto the pillows provided to them. The priestess stood in front of them as the room was quiet. 

 

Castiel stared at Dean as the priestess spoke in a language he didn’t particularly understand a bit of it. Dean explained she was reading the ancient werewolves mating promises. Dean said it was a promise to their souls to love and cherish each other for life and the afterlife. Dean explained mating in werewolf culture was for life. Vampires were able to separate if it didn’t work out, but werewolves only ever separated in emergency situations such as Domestic violence.

 

Dean offered his hand to the priestess as she took a ceremonial knife slicing into the skin. Blood pooled into his cupped hand as the priestess held her hands for Castiel’s. Castiel offered her his hand which she sliced into the palm causing Castiel to wince. Blood pooled into his own hand before she softly placed their hands together mixing their blood and wounds. 

 

Dean smiled brightly as everyone started to cheer before he pulled Castiel into a heated kiss. Castiel kissed back before Dean stood helping him up as well keeping their hands together. Everyone whistled as they started to walk towards the bedroom. Dean opened the door for his mate, Castiel blushed walking in. Dean turned to lock the door allowing their bloody hands to disconnect blood dripping into the floor. Dean turned just as Castiel pinned him against it. 

 

“I love you,” Castiel whispered pressing his bloody hand against Dean’s bulge, a bloody handprint soaking into the fabric. Dean moaned smiling as he pressing Castiel into a loving kiss pressing his own bloody hand against Castiel’s ass. Gripping the white fabric as their lips moved easily against each other.   

 

Dean twisted them pressing Castiel against the wall as Castiel moaned against him. Dean softly pushed him up Castiel allowing himself to be lifted up. Castiel shuddered as he felt Dean’s bloody hand sliding up his bare thighs. Castiel panting turned on my such loving touches and care. 

 

They kept the white fabric on as tradition as Dean pressed his hardening cock against his lover’s hole. Castiel moaned nipping at Dean’s neck as Dean slowly and easily pressed into him. Castiel wrapped his legs around his lover biting into his skin, happy to mark him up now that he was able to publically do it. The more bloody trophies on the white fabric the better. Castiel gasped as Dean started to move into him, roughly which Castiel moaned in satisfaction.

 

Dean gripped his ass rocking into him as Castiel drank from his lover, moaning at the racing blood. He tasted so sweet. Castiel was getting loud, their skin slapping against each other. A couple of loud laughter and cheering came from downstairs hearing their loud mating. However, the couple was too lost in one another. 

 

“D-Dean!” Castiel gasped getting so close. “I’m so close.” 

 

“I’m coming, baby. I’m coming.” Dean groaned getting close as Castiel’s body started to shake, he felt Dean’s knot locking into him. Castiel started to cum just by Dean’s cock tightening inside. Castiel bit into Dean roughly as he came feeling Dean start to spill cum. Castiel felt Dean bite deeply into his neck. Castiel choke out in pain feeling the teeth biting down to the bone. Castiel shuddered to hold Dean as they shook after their mating. 

 

They stayed in that position as blood spilled onto the floor, Castiel softly rubbed Dean’s back with love as Dean softly pulled his teeth out licking and healing the wound with his saliva. Castiel relaxed back into the wall watching as Dean took Castiel’s hand licking and healing the bloody wound before he nursed his own. Castiel shook watching his mate tend to him than himself. Castiel rubbed the knot he could feel on his lower belly.

 

“My king,” Dean whispered as Castiel smiled. 

 

“My king,” Castiel repeated as Dean held him close. They were drenched in blood, the white clothes bit through for the mating their handprints all over their skin and clothes. When Dean’s knot had unswollen, he softly pulled out, Castiel shivered at the emptiness. Castiel was surprised when cum didn’t spill out of him since Dean seemed to fill him so fully. Dean softly set him down as Castiel’s legs shook. 

 

“I love your hair short,” Dean whispered as Castiel nuzzled him. 

 

“Thank you.” Castiel smiled as Dean just held him close. “So what happens now?”

 

“We will go downstairs, show off our mating marks. We enjoy the party for a bit before we head to the king suite, our new bedroom.” Dean spoke softly kissing his hands. “I already made plans to have Balthazar and benny take your old room. Seeing as it would be more pleasant than the hospital ward.”

 

“I’m sure they will love it,” Castiel spoke. “What will my duties be as king?”

 

“Your primary duty will be to bare the heir obviously, but you have the freedom to do what you would like,” Dean explained. “You can do charity work and help at the hospital ward, visit children during school. Whatever you like.”

 

“Be by your side?” Castiel whispered as Dean hummed. 

 

“Every second of every day,” Dean mumbled as he kissed Castiel who pulled away to take a seat on the bed tiredly. Dean moved to sit next to him as Castiel laid his head on his shoulder. 

 

“The beginning of the rest of our life…” Castiel whispered taking his hand in his. “I wish my family was here to meet you. My parents might not have liked you for being a werewolf but my brother Michael. He will.”

 

“Is he very ‘stick it to the man’ also?” Dean chuckled.

 

“Yes.” Castiel laughed. “But you do know you’re the  _ man _ that you try to stick it to?”

 

“Hell yeah,” Dean spoke as Castiel snorted kissing his hand. 

 

“We should get down there, huh?” Castiel whispered as Dean nodded.

 

“The faster we get through the after party the faster I can have you again,” Dean spoke as Castiel beamed.

 

“I can’t wait.” Castiel hummed taking his hand as they descended down the stairs. Everyone turned to greet them looking at the bloody mess of them both. When they got down the stairs, Castiel was spun to reveal Dean’s bloody hands and marks. All the werewolves whistled and hollered when the more inappropriate touching marks caught their eye. Dean spun himself showing off the marks Castiel more or less left on purpose. 

 

“Hail the new king!” Dean cheered as the werewolves instantly got on their knee and bowed.

 

“Hail the new king!” They all repeated as Castiel bowed back. Everyone stood back up clapping as Sam wrapped his arms around Dean lightly punching him in the stomach as he led him away with the other Alphas. Castiel watched him with affection as Dean gloating like a proud alpha. 

 

“Well?” Balthazar beamed as Castiel turned seeing Gabriel, Benny, and Balthazar there happy to greet him. “How does it feel being mated?” 

 

“Great,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel softly spun him around looking at the bloody prints which got both Gabriel and Balthazar laughing. 

 

“We can see.” Balthazar giggled before he remembered what Gabriel told them before touching Castiel’s stomach. “Oh! Kostagon ao sagon blessed rūsīr plenty. ” Balthazar bowed his head. 

 

“What?” Castiel laughed.

 

“It’s werewolf tradition. We wish you well and hope you have plenty of children. It is werewolf for ‘May you be blessed with plenty’ ” Gabriel spoke before touching Castiel’s belly. “Kostagon ao sagon blessed rūsīr plenty.” 

 

“Thank you.” Castiel curtsied.

 

“Have many babies.” Benny shrugged unable to try to speak werewolf or wanting to butcher it.

 

“Thanks.”  Castiel laughed hugging them. 

 

“Here I’ll get you some blood. You must be thirsty.” Gabriel moved away to get some blood.

 

“Thanks!” Castiel beamed. Benny took in Castiel, his heart slightly broke looking at him. Benny may have loved Castiel but he was happy to give him up his stupid crush for Castiel’s happiness.

 

“How does it feel different?” Balthazar asked as Castiel blushed. 

 

“I-I don’t feel very different, admittedly.” Castiel continued to scratch at the blood. 

 

“Come here, You got a little blood on your face,” Benny explained licking his thumb and moving to clean the blood off Castiel’s face. Gabriel returned glancing up when he dropped the glass, the glass broke onto the floor as Gabriel moved to him. 

 

“Benny stop!” Gabriel pulled Benny’s hand away. 

 

“What why?” Castiel asked confused. “He was just cleaning my face.”

 

“Werewolves are  _ very _ territorial after mating. It’s an auto body response. A simple thing like that can be seen as a challenge especially since he’s an alpha and Dean’s other side-” Gabriel panicked when screams echoed from the other side of the room. People started to run out of the room, backing away in fear. 

 

“D-Dean!” Sam called as Dean held his head his body...started to change. “Dean try to keep calm!”

 

“Get out of here.” Gabriel looked over at Dean in fear, as Dean started to grow larger, fur covering his muscular skin. “Run!” Gabriel panicked as Sam was slammed away from Dean. Dean held his own head, his body changing painfully as Gabriel went to his medical bag. Benny grabbed Balthazar’s chair already pushing him quickly towards the door.

 

“Castiel! Come on!” Benny yelled but Castiel didn’t move. 

 

“I can’t leave him!” Castiel yelled back when a large statue was thrown at their direction. Benny was able to shove Balthazar’s wheelchair and himself out of the way before it slammed where they once were. 

 

Castiel turned in surprise seeing a large werewolf beast. Standing almost too tall for the room, the extremely large wolf standing on two feet. Castiel took in the beast he only saw in books, and admittedly it was even scarier in person. Benny held his injured ribs from falling debris pulling himself up from the scattered stone, as Balthazar lifted himself from his knocked over wheelchair cradling his arm. 

 

“Balth-” Benny whimpered in worry as he tried to get up. Gabriel tried to inject the wolf with something but the wolf didn’t even flinch. Smacking Gabriel and Sam into the wall they whimpered in pain. The beast turned seeing Benny still alive, he snapped angry growling so loud it caused everyone to cover their ears.

 

“BENNY RUN! HE WON’T STOP TILL HE KILLS YOU!” Gabriel yelled holding his injury as the beast started to move towards Benny. Benny moved in the opposite direction of Balthazar in hopes to keep him safe. Castiel watched Dean slamming and shoving things out of his way to get to Benny. 

 

Castiel had to stop him! He was going to kill Benny if he didn’t DO something!

 

Castiel moved in front of Dean with no better option standing himself in front of the path of Benny. Gabriel gasped in fear, if Dean would hurt Sam with no problem, he could hurt and kill Castiel without flinching.

 

“Castiel! NO!” Gabriel yelled in fear but something...unexpected happened. 

 

Dean stopped on a dime, his body moving side to side almost as though Castiel was more than an ant to him, but almost like a wall. Dean moved to go around him but Castiel took a step to the side every time Dean tried to go around him. Dean snorted a growl, annoyed. Dean tried once more to go around him but Castiel just took a step to the side. The beast growled quietly to himself as Castiel stared into his eyes almost daring him to try to get past him. Dean made no attempt to...Was Dean...unwilling to hurt Castiel.

 

“You will not hurt him,” Castiel explained as Dean stared at him. Castiel raised a hand out showing the cut scar on his palm. “I am yours. He is not a werewolf. He did not mean it. He is like a brother to me. You have no reason to be threatened by him taking me away.” 

 

Dean continued his growl as he lowered his face sniffing Castiel’s mark, the blood on his skin and clothes, then moving his face towards his mating mark on his neck. Castiel slightly tensed closing his eyes but Dean lifted his face. Dean glanced in Benny’s direction taking him in before he snorted in Benny’s direction. Dean snatched Castiel up in his hand, Castiel yelped as the beast slammed out of the wall and out of the side of the mountain. Grabbing into the trees making his way down to the ground he bolted into the forest.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Benny’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Cas!” Gabriel yelled as Sam sat up nursing his head. 

 

“CAS!” Benny moved to the opening looking out into the fog and forest from the castle on the mountainside. He tensed turning to Balthazar who whimpered, Benny moved to him quickly saving him from some pews that were shoved into the corner with him. Balthazar had a large gash on his face and his elbow was already black and blue. Benny moved to cradle him close, Balthazar was already so weak as it was. 

 

“Gabriel. Balthazar’s hurt.” Benny picked him up carrying him to Gabriel who was tending to Sam. 

 

“You have a concussion,” Gabriel mumbled to Sam who held his head. Gabriel turned his attention to Balthazar who was nursing his elbow. “Looks broken. I’ll have to reset it. It’s going to hurt, and I have to do it at the hospital wing.” 

 

“R-Reset my arm?” Balthazar whimpered in fear. 

 

“I’ll go after Dean.” Sam stood.

 

“No, you need to heal first,” Gabriel spoke. 

 

“Than I’ll go,” Benny spoke as Balthazar whimpered holding onto him. 

 

“Please don’t go. Benny, I’m scared.” Balthazar held him as Benny looked into Balthazar teary eyes. Benny nodded as Balthazar buried his face into his neck. 

 

“After we get you patched up,” Gabriel reassured benny. “Then you and I can find them.”

 

“I’m going too-” Sam started but Gabriel shook his head no.

 

“With the king gone, you are in charge. You need to remain.” Gabriel spoke. “Benny and I will go once you guys are all patched up.” 

 

“...Okay.” Sam spoke as Gabriel helped up and headed towards the hospital wing. 

  
  



	8. Beast's care

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel opened his eyes weakly as he sat up holding his head, he rubbed his sore head before glancing around. He was in a cave laying on a pile of leaves, Castiel shivered slightly at the winters cold. It took him a moment to remember where he was, that Dean had brought him out here. That he was knocked unconscious by a branch in Dean’s escape.

 

Castiel tensed when he heard a noise outside the cave door, he relaxed when he noticed it was the beast dragging a dead deer. Castiel blinked as the beast noticed he was awake, his tail wagged happily before the beast pulled the deer towards Castiel. Castiel was taken back as the beast climbed into the nest snuggling close to Castiel. Castiel started to laugh as the werewolf snuggled into him like a lap dog. 

 

“And to think you are just a grump,” Castiel whispered as Dean nuzzled into him ushering Castiel to eat from the deer. Castiel took the food drinking the blood, he was glad for the meal but they really needed to go home. 

 

Castiel took a sip of the deer when something about him hit him wrong and Castiel instantly shoved away from the beast to vomit. Castiel moved to the corner of the cave vomiting the blood he just swallowed down. The beast whimpered with worry as he moved over to Castiel and nuzzled his head against Castiel’s back trying to comfort him. 

 

“Sorry, It might be from the head injury,” Castiel whispered as Dean bit into his dress and led him back to the bed. Castiel didn’t object, his stomach felt sick he allowed Dean to led him back onto the bed and curl around him. Castiel felt so much warmer with Dean’s body near him since he was below zero and Castiel was wearing a thin material. 

 

Castiel felt Dean’s tongue sliding against his skin cleaning him of the extra blood on his skin, Castiel tried to protect himself from the saliva tongue but he simply failed by accomplishing Dean’s goal of cleaning him. 

 

“Tongue above the clothes!” Castiel flicked his nose as Dean shook his head confused by the flick. “Dean, we need to go back, it’s too cold out here.” Dean just nuzzled into him more holding him closer. “I know you are just being stubborn and overprotective but this is dumb.” 

 

Dean just whimpered as Castiel felt Dean’s soft fur against his hands, he stopped feeling the scars on Dean’s body he always saw as human, but as a beast...they seemed to cover him even more.

 

“Those scars...were these the attempts to turn you human again?” Castiel asked as Dean recoiled at the touch to them. Castiel pulled his hand away from that scar as Dean whimpered. “You’re still scared to trust...even me,” Castiel spoke as Dean licked his face trying to show he did. “I know it’s not personal. If...I was hurt this bad even I would be distrusting.” Castiel softly moved a hand touching the scar once again when a vision flashed before his eyes. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Child Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean whimpered sobbing as his father held a whip smacking him hard enough to cause open and bleeding wounds. Dean was tied to a large wooden pole with cuffs tight on his wrist holding them above his head, the room was ice cold, Dean was dripping shaking with ice cold water on him. Dean sobbed to himself turning away from his father. 

 

“Remain calm.” His father barked as Dean was hit hard with the whip again. The seven-year-old cried as his new wound bled. Dean’s toes barely touched the ground, mostly being held up his wrist. Dean’s eyes flashed as he started to growl. “REMAIN CALM!” 

 

His father hit him repeatedly as Dean’s body started to try to change, his father hit him over and over as Dean snapped out of his changing to cry. His father satisfied by the fact he didn’t change pour ice cold water onto him. The floor was ice as Dean shook as his wounds, his body suffering through hypothermia. 

 

The king eyed his son before setting the bucket down. 

 

“I’ll be back in the morning.” The king spoke turning.

 

“DADDY! PLEASE!” Dean cried realizing he would be left like this alone. “PLEASE DADDY I’LL BE GOOD!” Dean flinched when the door slammed shut as he started to break down in loud wails.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s tears fell down his face as he returned from his vision, the beast whimpered as he licked Castiel’s tears. Castiel moved to hug him burying his face into his fur as he cried for Dean. For all he had suffered. 

 

“I love you, Dean,” Castiel whispered. “I love you as the beast...and I love you as you. I promise I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.” Dean’s body slowly started to change, Castiel pulled back feeling Dean’s bones snap and break back into a human form. Dean weakly passed out against him as Castiel sported his weight holding him tightly. 

 

Dean...changed back…? 

 

Gabriel and all the research said he needed a herb mixture to turn him back...but what had changed him back now?

 

Dean’s body was ice cold which Castiel knew this was a blessing and a curse. They needed to get back to the castle but Dean was naked and Castiel was barely clothed. They wouldn’t make the trip. 

 

“I guess we will have to make due,” Castiel whispered as he got up to start a fire. Dean passed out in the nest, Castiel returned to the nest after getting it started and snuggled into his mate before falling asleep. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke to the sound of movement, he sat up seeing Dean tending to the fire, Dean seemed lost in thought. 

 

“Dean…” Castiel whispered as Dean turned to him. Dean moved to him softly laying next to him as Castiel caressed his hair with care. “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Confused. I don’t know how we got here.” Dean spoke as he nuzzled him. “I know...I must have done it but I don’t remember-” Castiel straddled him with love calming Dean who seemed almost disgust with himself. “Did I hurt you?” Castiel shook his head no. 

 

“It gave us a good reason to be alone,” Castiel spoke as Dean softly frowned. 

 

“But you’re cold.” Dean cupped his face. 

 

“Then you’re responsible for warming me up,” Castiel whispered as he rolled his hips into Dean’s.

 

“You’re not scared of me?” Dean moaned as Castiel took off his own fabric clothes. 

 

“I could never be,” Castiel whispered kissing his lips with care, Dean kissed him back letting the kisses grow more heated. 

Castiel’s hands rubbed Dean’s cock with ease, which Dean moaned happily to be intimate with his lover. Castiel moved above Dean’s cock before he slid down on his cock. Castiel cursed to himself before he started to rock with need. Dean held Castiel’s waist as Castiel took the reins. 

 

Castiel pressed loving kisses against his mate as his body heat up with the sexual activity. Castiel rolled and rocked his hips desperate for Dean to make him cum. Castiel’s eyes flickered as Dean grabbed Castiel hips thrusting up into him harder as he started to get close. Castiel panted as Dean’s cock started to lock inside. 

 

“Yes. Yes.” Castiel bit his lip whimpering as his legs started to shake from his sore body. Castiel felt Dean slam deep into him, locking in place as Cum spilled inside of him. Dean rubbed Castiel’s cock milking Castiel during their orgasm. Castiel shuddered when they had finished as Dean pressed kisses to his mate’s skin.

 

“Sorry, our honeymoon is in the woods,” Dean spoke as Castiel laid his head on Dean’s chest. 

 

“I don’t care,” Castiel whispered. “I’m just glad to be with you.” Dean kissed his head holding him close. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Dean whispered back holding him close rubbing circles on his back. Castiel sat up slightly with his fingers tracing the scars on his chest. 

 

“...Your father caused these…” Castiel spoke as Dean tensed. 

 

“H-how?” Dean spoke. 

 

“I had a vision…” Castiel whispered. “Why did he do this? I don’t understand.”

 

“It’s the beast...he was doing it because he loved me.” Dean turned away. 

 

“By hurting you?” Castiel looked upset.

 

“He...was trying to get me used to being in pain, angry, sad...to keep the beast from coming out,” Dean explained awkwardly. “It worked...he hasn’t come out...till now I guess.” 

 

“There was a better way,” Castiel spoke. “There is always another way,” Dean said nothing as Castiel kissed him. “...Dean, what is the likelihood of our children having the beast side?”

 

“It’s always possible,” Dean explained. “Especially with our mix species babies.” 

 

“Promise me. We will never ever harm our children like this.” Castiel whispered as Dean nuzzled into him. 

 

“I promise,” Dean whispered taking his hand as they took each other’s hand kissing it. 

 

“CASTIEL! DEAN!” Gabriel and Benny’s voices echoed as the couple pulled away. Castiel got back on his clothes as Dean called to them. 

 

“Over here!” Dean called as Gabriel walked into the cave. Seeing Dean was naked he pulled clothes from his sack. 

 

“You’re human again,” Gabriel spoke as Dean nodded sliding on clothes. “H-How?” Dean shrugged as Dean got warm. Benny came in, seeing Castiel he hugged him with worry.

 

“Are you alright?!” Benny asked worriedly pulling out clothes for Castiel. Castiel quickly moved to change happy for the warmth of the clothes before he hugged Benny again. 

 

“Are you all alright?” Castiel asked concerned. 

 

“Balthazar has a broken arm and Sam has a concussion but everyone is okay,” Benny reassured. 

 

“C-Cas, Benny-” Gabriel spoke worried Dean would change again by their affection but Dean seemed very fine with his mate hugging the alpha. 

 

Did Castiel’s speech to the beast side of Dean keep him from coming out in threat of Benny?

 

“Come on, Let’s get home,” Dean spoke as he put out the fire, which everyone happily followed.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Michael’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


He looked at his short and messy spiked hair in the mirror as Lucifer helped clean his wound. Michael winced as water spilled on the wound.

 

“It’s healing well,” Lucifer explained wiping his back with a sponge as Michael pulled at his short curl near his face before glancing over his shoulder at Lucifer. 

 

“You know, I always wanted to cut my hair short.” Michael gave him a soft smile. “Especially as a teen, just to shove it to my parents…” Michael chuckled to himself. “Never did though, knew my father would be so upset I could never bring myself to let my parents think I was impure.” 

 

“Think that’s an insulting tradition anyways,” Lucifer explained. “Virgin or not, that shouldn’t make you valuable or not to mate.” Michael took in Lucifer’s short hair. For as long as he knew Lucifer he had short hair but was unmated. Rumors spoke of him being impure but not just because he didn’t follow to the traditions.

 

“You’re half human right?” Michael spoke as Lucifer’s hand stopped, water dripped from the sponge in the silence before Lucifer composed himself to continue cleaning. 

 

“Is that the rumor going around?” Lucifer asked.

 

“Not the only one.” Michael explained.

 

“I see.” Lucifer mumbled.

 

“...But it’s the only rumor I believe true enough to mention.” Michael spoke. “I tasted it in your blood. Something off about it.” 

 

“...It’s because you are forbidden to drink humans.” Lucifer spoke. “That’s why you don’t recognize the taste, being a half breed, I assume I taste of both.”

 

“So it is true.” Michael raised an eyebrow to him glancing at him curiously, Michael turned exposing his front side of the wound to let it be cleaned. 

 

“My father was the town doctor before me, my mother was a human who lived out on the outskirts of the city,” Lucifer explained. “As you know, the doctor goes to people who need it. No matter the distance or species. When my mother’s father got sick, she went to the city to get help from the doctor.”

 

“She met your father,” Michael stated understanding.

 

“He attempted to save my grandfather but...he didn’t make it. My mother was now alone. My father took pity and started to visit to help her around her farm...Love blossomed." Lucifer explained.

"It wasn’t long before my mother became pregnant with me. Mix species unions are still taboo." Lucifer sighed.

" My mother wasn’t permitted to move into the city with him and he wasn’t permitted too far from the castle. My mom raised me on the outskirts, my father visited when he could but It really wasn’t until my mother died I was permitted into the city.” Lucifer scratched his head.

 

“What happened to her?” Michael asked. 

 

“She got the black plague,” Lucifer spoke as he cleaned Michael’s wound. “Nothing could have saved her. Luckily, my vampire blood makes me immune to human diseases…” 

Michael eyed him as Lucifer sucked in air. 

“My dad took me in after that and taught me to be a doctor. I took over once he felt I was experienced enough to retire.” Lucifer spoke.

 

“Where is he now?” Michael asked. 

 

“He lives in my mother’s old home on the outskirts,” Lucifer explained. “He said he wanted to live out the rest of their life with her, so he moved back. That’s my goal, to take you out there when it’s safe enough.”

 

“I’d love to see your old home and pay honor to your parents. They deserve to know they raised a wonderful son who has done more for me than most would have.” Michael hummed as Lucifer seemed slightly taken back blush on his face. 

 

The first time Lucifer had seemed so.... vulnerable. 

 

Michael eyed him as Lucifer tried to focus on what he was doing before softly tugging on his blonde hair made Lucifer glance up. Lucifer seemed taken back by Michael’s intense stare as Michael raised his chin holding it up.

 

“...I’m going to kiss you,” Michael spoke as Lucifer blinked with a deep blush.

 

“W-Wha-” Lucifer choked out as Michael pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s lips. Lucifer’s hands flopped around unsure what to do but eventual his hands found a place on Michael’s body. Michael pulled him towards the water as Lucifer paused. “We should stop...Y-You’re a king. I-I’m just-” 

 

“Just a what?” Michael spoke. “A half breed?” Lucifer said nothing as Michael cupped his face with his wet hand. “You’re the man who saved my life, and I’m just a grateful patient who are both two consenting adults who think waiting for mating is dumb...I don’t think we should stop if we don’t want to. Unless you want to stop…”

 

“N...No,” Lucifer admitted as they stared at each other with care, Michael reacting over sliding off Lucifer’s shirt with care. Lucifer let his shirt fall to the ground. They were silent as Lucifer softly stood pulling down his pants and underwear shyly. Michael took him in as Lucifer climbed into the bathwater with him. Michael didn’t hesitate to move behind him holding him as he kissed his skin. 

 

Lucifer let out a shaky breath as he felt fingers slid against his hardening cock, feeling Michael pump him with care. Lucifer let his head fall back as he gripped the side of the tub letting Michael touch him any way he’d like. 

It wasn’t till a finger teased his hole that Lucifer opened his eyes looking back watching as Michael slid a finger into him. Lucifer shuddered as the finger slid into him. 

 

“It’s okay, rock on it,” Michael whispered as Lucifer took the command, rocking himself easy and slow getting used to the movements. 

 

Michael kissed his backsliding another finger into him, taking easy and slow. Lucifer was very receptive to the intimacy, taking his time to adjust to the fingers. Michael watched Lucifer rock needing against his fingers panting in pleasure. Michael pulled his fingers out smiling at his lover as Lucifer arched his back out to him, still holding the side of the tub as Michael moved behind him. 

 

Michael moved behind him holding him as he pressed against Lucifer’s hole. Lucifer sucked in air as Michael pushed into him. Lucifer tensed taking him all in as Michael gripped Lucifer’s hair holding him close. Lucifer let his head fall back with Michael’s hand as Michael kissed his neck.

 

Michael left a loving hickey on his doctor's neck before he started to rock. Lucifer gasped in pleasure in letting Michael tend to his body. Lucifer reached back gripping Michael’s ass as Michael slowly started to pound him. 

The sex was rough and Lucifer admitted he loved it. He loved how roughly Michael was pounding him, how he could only just take it. Lucifer let out the most beautiful whimpers and cries as the water rocked around him. 

 

Lucifer held the bathtub roughly with one hand as they both started to get close. Lucifer closed his eyes as he felt Michael shove into him one last time before a warm stream of cum filled him. Lucifer closed his eyes as Michael milking Lucifer’s cock of cum into the bath water before they simply relaxed into each other. 

It was a bit of catching their breath before Michael pulled out. Michael watched Lucifer tiredly lay against the tub as Michael moved on reflex to clean him. Lucifer laid in the tub relaxing watching Michael tend to him.

 

“Careful. I might get in the habit of the king caring for me.” Lucifer teased as Michael chuckled.

 

“Maybe that’s my plan all along to keep you codependent on me.” Michael beamed. “To keep you around.”

 

“It looks like if that was your plan all along, you are succeeding.” Lucifer chuckled when a knock on the door made them tense.

 

“Is everything alright? You’ve been in there for a while-” Lenore asked concerned.

 

“We are coming out now, Lenore,” Michael called climbing out of the water sounding so smooth as Michael helped Lucifer out of the tub. Both got dressed in silence which Michael help Lucifer dress.

 

“Come on, I’ll wrap your wounds,” Lucifer spoke opened the door, Michael walked out which Lucifer followed.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Balthazar’s POV:**

  
  
  


He breathed in relief seeing Castiel coming up the stairs of the mountain castle. Balthazar used one hand to wheel himself towards Castiel as Castiel moved to hold him. 

 

“You’re okay!” Balthazar happily beamed as Castiel took in the cast. 

 

“How many days for that?” Castiel asked. 

 

“A week.” Balthazar shrugged. “It will be off in no time.” Balthazar paused seeing Dean coming up looking guilty as he took in the cast.

 

“Sorry,” Dean spoke awkwardly as Balthazar shoved it off.

 

“No biggie.” Balthazar beamed as Benny moved over to Balthazar protectively.

 

“Come on, you need to rest and I’m sure Dean and Castiel would like to enjoy being home,” Benny spoke. 

 

“Okay,” Balthazar spoke as Castiel hugged him softly. 

 

“I’ll come to visit you tomorrow,” Castiel whispered softly as Balthazar nodded as Benny wheeled him away. Castiel softly took Dean’s hand. “Come on, love. It’s late.” Dean hesitated his eyes falling on the damage he had done.

 

“It’s okay, Dean,” Gabriel reassured. “They are almost done fixing the wall. Just go rest.” 

 

Dean nodded hesitantly letting Castiel led him upstairs. Castiel kissed him with ease checking out the room, Dean’s items sprawled randomly about and Castiel’s neatly brought in before the mating on his own dresser. 

Castiel and Dean softly stripped down before crawling into bed holding him close. Dean nuzzled into his mate as Castiel kissed his chest with love until they both softly fell asleep.


	9. He couldn't be...

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel opened his eyes to see his mate starting to stir worried he was about to get up, and so Castiel happily moved to nuzzle into his neck. Dean mumbled tiredly holding him close as Castiel beamed to himself holding him close.

 

“I wasn’t going anywhere,” Dean mumbled in his sleep as Castiel held him tighter.

 

“I’m glad.” Castiel kissed his chest. “I just want to stay in bed forever.”

 

“You are welcome to,” Dean whispered. “But I should get up soon.”

 

“Nooo,” Castiel whined as they exchanged kisses. “I was sick our whole honeymoon.”

 

“I know...how do you feel?” Dean asked still feeling guilty for causing him to be almost naked in the snow when the beast was out.

 

“I feel a bit nauseous,” Castiel admitted with care as Dean nuzzled into him. “Sore too, but the soreness might be from the sex.”

 

“I told you we needed to take it easy.” Dean frowned as Castiel straddled him lustfully.

 

“But I like being sore from sex with you,” Castiel whispered as he kissed Dean.

 

“But I’m putting my foot down, no sex till you feel better.” Dean softly shoved him off causing Castiel to laugh as he watched Dean dress. “Promise me you will rest.”

 

“I will.” Castiel eyed him with love as Dean kissed him. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too.” Dean beamed as Castiel watched him go before crawling back into bed to sleep. Castiel closed his eyes snuggling into the blankets but missed the warmth of Dean’s body near him as he slept in.

 

  
_________________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Balthazar’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar rubbed his completely healed elbow that seemed to make an odd noise now when he moved it. Like his body was just being placed together with misshapen parts. Balthazar jumped slightly seeing Benny take hold of his arm massaging it.

 

“Still feel off?” Benny spoke.

 

“It just feels off,” Balthazar explained as he rubbed the muscle. Balthazar moaned at the feeling as Benny continued to care for the arm when Benny let go.

 

“Feels a little better?” Benny asked.

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Balthazar spoke watching Benny move away to finish getting dressed. He tossed on a shirt onto his slightly damp skin as Balthazar took him in. They have been living in Castiel’s old room together for a week, sharing a bed and doing most things a couple would do…

 

But they weren’t a couple.

 

“T-Thanks for dealing with me,” Balthazar spoke as Benny turned at the comment.

 

“Thanks for dealing with me,” Benny repeated affectionately. “I’m sorta a neat freak, I appreciate you going out of your way to keep it clean.”

 

“I don’t mind, it’s something you do for someone you care about.” Balthazar blushed as he brushed his hair unable to look at him. Benny didn’t comment just smiled as he was walked towards Balthazar to help him brush his hair. Balthazar closed his eyes enjoying the touch as Benny eyed his hair with care. “It’s weird, Castiel being mated.”

 

“Not really, he’s a prince. It was bound to happen.” Benny spoke casually.

 

“But...I know you really liked him.” Balthazar spoke as Benny paused brushing his hair. “You’ve always liked him,” Balthazar stated shyly as Benny said nothing for a while before he spoke.

 

“Just like I know you like me,” Benny said as he started to braid his hair, Balthazar tensed going deep red.

 

“How long have you-” Balthazar tensed.

 

“A while,” Benny said.

 

“How?” Balthazar stated confused.

 

“Castiel,” Benny stated. “He told me before this went to shit,” Balthazar said nothing as he felt Benny tie a tie at the end of his braid before standing.

 

“So...then...how do you feel about me?” Balthazar whispered as Benny turned to look at him.

 

“...It’s true, I may have had a crush on Castiel.” Benny explained. “And it was true I did go through a mix of emotions knowing he was being mated,” Balthazar said nothing for a long time looking down as Benny kneeled down taking his hand. “...But I also had a huge crush on you.”

 

“What?” Balthazar asked glancing up.

 

“I loved you both for different reasons but I loved you both nonetheless,” Benny explained. “I have been trying to figure out my emotions and who I actually...love and who I just loved like family but until I figure out my crap, I didn’t want to let you know. You deserve a real honest answer and it was one I am not ready to give yet. You aren’t my last resort and I want you to know my feelings are real if and when I confess. I never want you to think I just...settled for you.”

 

Balthazar stared into his eyes as Benny leaned in kissing Balthazar’s cheek with affection. Balthazar took the kiss with love, closing his eyes till Benny pulled back.

 

“Please give me time to answer,” Benny asked as Balthazar nodded. There was a knock on the door which made Benny pull away. Benny moved to the door to see Castiel smiling at them. He wasn’t dressed up today but was contently enjoying the day in pajamas. Castiel walked taking a seat on the bed next to Balthazar. “Cas, I thought you were sick?”

 

“I am, but Dean’s busy all day and I don’t want to be alone in my room,” Castiel stated laying onto the bed. “Besides I missed you guys.” Castiel smiled at Balthazar reaching for his braid with affection then sitting up. “Come on, Benny, I’ll do your hair.”

 

Balthazar watched Benny moved to sit in between Castiel’s legs on the floor beside him. Castiel started to brush his hair and placing it into a ponytail. Balthazar watched them in silence looking at Benny’s reactions as Castiel fixed his hair.

 

Balthazar was never very good at making Benny’s ponytail as beautiful as Castiel did. Never a hair out of place. Balthazar always messed up one side. Castiel finished Benny getting up happy his hair was out of his face. Castiel collapsed back onto their bed lazily.

 

“I was thinking we could pig out and hang out today,” Castiel spoke already chewing on their fruit bowl.

 

“Yeah, sounds like fun,” Benny stated a little awkward now that Benny and Balthazar had admitted their secrets. “What do you think, Balthy?

 

“T-...Totally.” Balthazar nodded snapping out of his thoughts. “Totally down for a best friend day.”  Benny moved to help him back onto the bed with Castiel. Castiel happily moved to hold Balthazar once he sat down. Balthazar smiled trying to push his...jealousy away, knowing Castiel had no actual part in this love triangle.

 

“I’ll get us the food.” Benny moved to leave as Balthazar lightly shoved Castiel off.

 

“You reek of sex.” Balthazar teased him.

 

“Yeah, because I had _plenty_ of it.” Castiel winked as the best friends laughed as Castiel tackled Balthazar. “ _Loooooove meeeee_.”

 

“No! Get off, fatty!” Balthazar snorted as Castiel held him nuzzling into him both causing more laughter.

 

  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel cleaned up his equipment after seeing a patient, he hummed to himself before a hand covered his eyes from behind.

 

“Guess who.” Sam’s loving voice hit his ears as Gabriel laughed.

 

“Wouldn’t happen to be my loving future mate would it?” Gabriel beamed before he turned around. Sam moved to look around before kissing him softly.

 

“How was work?” Sam asked.

 

“Very tiring.” Gabriel smiled at him. “Had a man pull out his stitches three times in ten minutes.”

 

“Sounds annoying.” Sam snorted as he held Gabriel’s waist. Gabriel watched him with affection, he couldn’t believe Sam asked to mate him. Sam was never one to be so public like that. They had loved each other for years and been best friends for longer.  However, the transition from best friends to lovers was as easy as drinking water.

 

“How was it with the kids?” Gabriel spoke as Sam beamed happily to talk about the kids he taught.

 

“Good to be back teaching since Dean is done with his honeymoon,” Sam explained. “I heard Castiel was sick through the whole thing.”

 

“Awh poor baby,” Gabriel spoke.

 

“Yeah, Dean said he might take another week to enjoy it.” Sam shrugged. “I think he blames himself for Castiel being sick.”

 

“It’s okay, they have plenty of time to have a wonderful honeymoon,” Gabriel spoke beaming giving Sam another kiss. “Did you come to walk me home?”

 

“I may or may not have come all this way to walk you home.” Sam beamed as Gabriel laughed softly to himself before he allowed Sam to take him away.

  


_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  


Castiel walked back from Balthazar and Benny’s door with Benny in tow, Benny walked with his hands in his pockets as Castiel finished his glass of blood rambling his ear off about whatever they were last talking about.

 

Castiel paused when he slightly glanced over his shoulder seeing Dean making his way down the same hall.

 

“Dean!” Castiel laughed happily running to the alpha, Dean blinked glancing up as Castiel bolted into his arms.

 

“I thought you were supposed to be resting today,” Dean questioned raising an eyebrow.

 

“I decided to stick it to the man.” Castiel beamed popping a sweet into his mouth.

 

“Fair,” Dean commented with a shrug. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Better,” Castiel spoke popping another candy into his mouth hugging him.

 

“Thanks for walking him back to the room,” Dean commented holding out his hand to shake Benny’s hand.

 

“Had to make sure his royal highness arrived at his room safe.” Benny chuckled. “Least I could do.”

 

“Thanks, Benny.” Castiel beamed as Dean opened the door for him and let him in so they could head to bed.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel snapped awake with a start panting as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings and why he was cold. Castiel was outside again back in the cave Dean had taken before. Naked. Castiel shook with cold as the beast once again brought in a dead animal for Castiel to feast on.

Castiel’s teeth chattered as he held himself. Did Dean...bring him here again?

 

Castiel watched the mountain lion be dropped in front of him before the beast climbed to nuzzle into his mate on his nest. Castiel held his mate for the warmth before he snatched the Mountain lion carcass close as well, taking what remaining warmth and blood from the fresh kill. Castiel drank the blood, He pulled his lips away his eyes flashed from the blood, feeling full from the blood. Castiel turned away burying his face into Dean’s fur.

 

“Dean, we can’t be out here.” Castiel shivered. “It’s too cold.” Dean whimpered nuzzling into him as he attempted to keep him closer. “Dean, you have to take us home.” Dean whimpered again, before the beast got up, picking Castiel by his hand. The hand warmed his whole body as the beast left the cave walking home.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Benny’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


The castle was in a panic due to the kings both missing once again, they looked high and low for the kings that had just seemed to vanish.

 

“Did you find them?!” Gabriel asked worried as Benny shook his head no. However, when yelling from the courtyard made them turn. Benny and Gabriel moved to the window in worry, seeing the beast holding Castiel.

 

“Cas!” Benny yelled in worry as they ran down to the courtyard. The normally busy courtyard was empty of life as everyone hid in fear of the beast. The beast kept Castiel close to his chest as Benny and Gabriel moved into the courtyard cautiously. The beast looked panicked but Castiel convinced the beast to lower him down. The beast softly lowered him with care. Benny took off his coat seeing Castiel in the nude. Benny covered him which Benny took the coat with care.

  


“Thank you.” Castiel shivered as Benny nodded as Gabriel got too close to the beast. The beast growled as Castiel moved to him instantly trying to calm him. “Dean, it’s okay. It’s okay. No one is going to hurt you.” Castiel softly started to pet his fur, the beast calmed at Castiel’s touch. Castiel moved to touch the beast holding him close. “Come on, Dean, come back. Come back to me.”

 

Castiel felt Dean’s body start to morph again, which when Dean’s human body slumped did Gabriel and Benny come to his aid.

 

“W-What set him off?” Gabriel asked.

 

“N-Nothing,” Castiel spoke. “We just went to bed after I said goodnight to Benny.” Gabriel and Benny helped carry Dean inside as Castiel followed.

 

“He’s never changed without a reason before,” Gabriel spoke worried. “Do you know how you got out there or why?”

 

“No. I just remember sleeping.” Castiel explained. “I woke up in the cave.”

 

“The cave he took you to you before?” Gabriel asked as Castiel nodded. “We need to keep an eye on him. This isn’t good or normal.” Castiel looked concerned as they took him back to bed.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  


Castiel held Dean’s hand as he tried to have a vision, tried to force Dean’s memory to tell him what triggered him. Castiel opened his eyes feeling nothing as he frowned closing his eyes to try again. He needed to know what triggered Dean, to avoid it from happening again.

 

“Did you get anything?” Gabriel asked as Castiel shook his head no.

 

“I can’t get anything,” Castiel spoke still trying. All his visions up to now were involuntarily given. He never had a vision on command.  

 

“Maybe you need practice,” Benny stated. “Maybe there is a way you could practice your gift to make it come on command.” Castiel sighed giving up just rubbing Dean’s knuckles as he gave his hand a kiss.

 

“How can I help Dean if I can’t remember what happened?” Castiel sighed frustrated as his eyes glowed in anger.

 

“Castiel calm down,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel’s eyes continued to glow. “When have you last drank blood?”

 

“Not that long ago.” Castiel panted feeling his heart pounding.

 

“You just need more, I’ll get you more,” Benny spoke leaving the room as Castiel closed his eyes trying to calm down. He never lashed out as a vampire before. Being a Vampire normally they were in total control of their bodies and emotions... Unless starved and near death. Castiel was fine. He didn’t understand.

 

Dean groaned which made Castiel open his eyes, his eyes still glowing blue as Dean sat up slightly rubbing his head in confusion as Castiel moved to him.

 

“Dean are you okay?!” Castiel asked as Dean glanced up at him.

 

“Yeah…” Dean blinked noticing Castiel’s eyes. “Why are you lit up like a Christmas tree?”

 

“You beasted out again,” Benny explained. “He was trying to use his power to figure out why and how.”

 

“I beasted out?” Dean asked confused.

 

“So you don’t remember either,” Benny spoke as Dean shook his head no.

 

“Did I hurt anyone?” Dean asked.

 

“No no. You just took us back to the woods again.” Castiel reassured taking his hand and kissing his hand.

 

“I took you to the woods?” Dean tried to remember.

 

“Yeah.” Castiel nodded. “The same cave as last time.”

 

“Sorry, I don’t remember.” Dean shook his head as Gabriel entered bringing him blood. Castiel took it sucking it down and soon his eyes returned to normal.

 

“It’s dangerous. Especially taking Castiel with you. If Cain spots him, he’ll kill him.” Benny snapped.

 

“I know. Castiel must never leave the castle.” Dean snapped at him. “I’m not doing it on purpose!” Castiel moved to him trying to calm him when a vision caused him to clench his eyes in surprise.

 

_Snow, cold, the cave, darkness, fur._

 

Was Dean going to take him there again?

 

Castiel yanked his hands away in surprise as he panted trying to catch his breath. Castiel looked at Dean as he tried to calm from his vision.

 

“What did you see?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Dean’s going to take us back to the cave,” Castiel spoke. “Tonight I think.”

 

“Then you need to stop me,” Dean spoke. “Lock me away tonight.”

 

“Dean-” Castiel argued.

 

“He’s right. If you keep being taken from the castle, it risks Cain finding you.” Gabriel spoke.

 

“Maybe I-I was wrong about the day-” Castiel tried.

 

“No, Castiel they are right,” Benny spoke. “Just until we figure out what’s wrong.”

 

“...” Castiel frowned not approving but Dean kissed him.

 

“It’s what’s best, love,” Dean whispered.

 

“...” Castiel sighed. “Just until we figure out why.” Dean nodded as Castiel held him. “Can...I be alone with my mate please.” Gabriel and Benny nodded before walking to the door. The door slightly opened as Balthazar poked his head in.

 

“Did you find him, is he alright?” Balthazar spoke as Gabriel opened the door.

 

“Yeah, he’s fine, we will visit him later,” Benny reassured as he turned the wheelchair around and led Balthazar away with Gabriel following behind. Castiel moved to lay with him as Dean scooted over, Castiel laid his head on his chest.

 

“I don’t feel comfortable locking you away,” Castiel spoke softly. “I’m not your father-”

 

“I know,” Dean whispered as Castiel looked down sadly, Dean holding him and comforting him.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean flinched when the last shackle was placed on his neck, Castiel seemed upset and looked away as Sam stepped back after he had finished. Balthazar sat beside them in his wheelchair holding a blanket and a pillow for Dean and Castiel. Castiel kneeled down setting up a bed on the floor next to Dean, Dean scratched on the neck where the collar bothered him.

 

“Are you sure you want to stay out here, cas?” Balthazar asked as he handed him the supplies. “You could always stay with Benny and if you don’t wanna be alone.”

 

“Don’t get him started.” Castiel scoffed playfully. “It took us forever for us to come to this agreement. He gets chained, I get to sleep with him in this prison.” Castiel moved to lay on the blanket with a groan.

 

“Please call for us if you need us,” Sam spoke obviously speaking to Castiel and not Dean.

 

“I will,” Castiel reassured.

 

“Good night guys,” Balthazar called as Sam wheeled Balthazar out, Balthazar waving as he left which gotta good chuckle from Dean who laid beside Castiel.

 

“Last chance to sleep on a soft bed,” Dean commented pulling him close as Castiel snorted moving to hold him back.

 

“Wouldn’t dream about it.” Castiel beamed as Dean softly closed his eyes to sleep.

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean felt water spilling onto his face before a wet object slid over his cheek which Dean yanked away snapping awake sitting up to see a black wolf panting sitting next to him panting and sticking out his tongue. Dean blinked before he glanced around trying to find Castiel but Castiel wasn’t in the room.

 

“Cas?” Dean spoke before looking back at the wolf. “...” The wolf’s eyes glowed blue as Dean grunted in pain as Dean’s body was almost… as though before forced to turn. Dean glanced at the wolf noticing something was off, as he felt his body changing, his bones snapping as Dean cried out. The wolf moved to lay at his back, exposing his belly in a cutesy way. Dean panted confused holding his arm as his bone was snapped in a weird way. Why wasn’t this wolf afraid of him?

 

“...No fucking way...Cas….but how, you are not a-AH!” Dean panted as his other arm changed as he growled in pain. Dean fell to his knees holding himself as his spine started to snap. Dean cried out falling onto his chest as he stared at the black wolf who was now tenderly licking at his stomach as Dean’s morphing started to make his consciousness fade.

 

Cas...couldn’t be….?

  
  


_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**The wolf:**

  
  
  
  
  


The beast completely transformed stood extremely largely over the small wolf, but the wolf stood happily his mate was transformed the way he wanted him to be. The small wolf barked at the beast and moved towards the door, the beast tried to follow as the chains knocked him back.

 

The beast struggled with them, as the wolf turned whimpering returning as the beast tried again but the chains kept him. The beast whimpered as the wolf returned to his side as the beast lowered his face. The wolf licked his face happily as the wolf moved to the chains staring at them as his eyes started to glow the chains unclasped. The beast moved now free, the wolf ran to the door happy the beast was free as he ran out, the beast slowly following.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Food fight

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel shot awake shivering as he glanced up looking around seeing he was once again in the cave. Castiel sat up alone, no one around. The beast must have been hunting since normally the beast brought him a meal. Castiel noticed the random cloth and things the beast must have brought to make the bed nicer. Castiel noticed a blanket which he stole and tied onto himself, Castiel walked to the entrance of the cave. He looked out of the snow, disturbed by the beast’s giant paw prints, Castiel shivered holding himself before he went back inside. 

 

Castiel made a makeshift fire getting comfortable in front of the fire. Castiel shivered to hold his hands towards the fire. Castiel glanced up when the beast shoved a large moose through the opening, Castiel sighed relieved the beast came back unharmed. The beast laid around Castiel and the fire before ushering Castiel to eat. Castiel was shoved towards the kill, which Castiel chuckled digging into the fresh blood. 

 

Castiel’s eyes glowed once his bloodlust was full...but...Castiel stared at the juicy looking meat. Castiel never really needed actual food, but staring at it...he was more than compelled to pull a leg off the moose. Castiel placed the meat near the fire, watching it catch flames. He blew it out once it was cooked to his liking. Castiel bit down into the meat almost desperately, moaning as he ate it. His eyes flashed again, starting to pig out on his meal. 

 

When he had eaten so much he felt like vomiting, he tossed away the bone before realizing...how much he actually ate. Castiel blinked taken back, taking in the limbs and ribcage meat he swallowed down. Castiel snapped out of his thoughts when the beast took the moose remains and swallowed it without even so much chewing. Castiel patted the beast which gave him attention almost instantly. Nuzzling his head into his mate who sighed with love. 

 

“You did it again,” Castiel commented as the beast groaned a whimper his mate was displeased. “I should just have someone bring me some clothes to store here from now on since you keep insisting I come here at night,” Castiel whispered petting the beast.  “I do that once we go home so I don’t freeze while you’re out getting me food.” 

 

The beast nuzzled into him as Castiel sighed with love, as Castiel softly nuzzled back at his giant beast. 

 

“Ready to take us home?” Castiel asked as the beast groaned standing shaking his fur of the damp snow before he scooped Castiel up in his arms with care walking him back towards the mountain.

 

_______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Balthazar’s Pov:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“He couldn’t have escaped the restraints without help.” Gabriel snapped as Benny and him argued. “Someone  _ helped _ him.”

 

“He is larger than anything I have seen before, he must have snapped them off,” Benny argued.

 

“Guys.” Sam tried to calm the battle but neither of them would stop.

 

“Then they would be  _ broken. _ ” Gabriel held one up. “These aren’t broken.” 

 

“Then he picked them,” Benny spoke. 

 

“No, if he did that, they would be scratched. And can you imagine a beast like him picking a lock delicately.” Gabriel snapped as Balthazar heard something behind him. Balthazar wheeled himself out of the prison to see the beast in the garden. 

Balthazar froze in fear as the beast took a step closer to Balthazar before he lowered his hand to him. Castiel laid protected inside which he softly climbed off the claw, as the beast stood. 

 

“Guys!” Balthazar called as Sam, Benny and Gabriel came rushing out with worry. 

 

“Are you okay?” Benny asked as Castiel nodded. 

 

“He didn’t hurt me,” Castiel reassured. 

 

“How did he get out?” Gabriel asked.

 

“I’m not sure,” Castiel confessed as he got bombarded by questions, till Balthazar spoke. 

 

“You must be cold,” Balthazar stated pointing to the bare feet and the makeshift robe, Castiel glanced down. “We should get you inside,” Balthazar spoke as Castiel nodded softly before turning to Dean. Castiel walked over softly petting his fur. 

 

“Time to come back to me, Dean,” Castiel whispered as the beast softly closed his eyes as his body turned back to human. Sam and Gabriel moved to his side taking Dean’s weight from Castiel as they all headed inside.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s eyes opened finding himself once again in bed, he turned seeing Castiel staring at him. He blinked tiredly as he sat up rubbing his head. 

 

“How do you feel?” Castiel asked.

 

“A little out of it to be honest,” Dean spoke. “...but my beast side always leaves me that way.” Dean raised his head before looking at Castiel. “...A little like you do now.” 

 

“What?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Feeling a little out of it. A little foggy?” Dean asked. “Like your brains a cloud?”

 

“...How did you know?” Castiel asked confused as he touched his own head.

 

“It happens to be because the beast is a lot on my body...but for you...it’s what happens when we change when you aren’t used to it...like when you first change.”

 

“Change?” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded. “What are you saying?”

 

“Last night, Castiel, I saw you change into a wolf,” Dean spoke. “...Before you somehow triggered me to change.” 

 

“You must be mistaken. How would I?” Castiel was taken back. “I-I have no werewolf in me.”

 

“Maybe you don’t but...they do,” Dean whispered placing his hand onto Castiel’s stomach. Castiel looked confused for only a moment before he sucked in the air covering his mouth as tears started to spill out of his eyes. “Cas, I think you’re-”

 

Castiel slammed him into a hug holding him close, his hand moved to his stomach as he held his mate with love. Dean nuzzled closer to him, holding him tightly back.

 

“I’m pregnant.” Castiel sobbed as Dean nodded holding him close as Dean kissed his chest. 

 

“The only thing that would explain it,” Dean whispered as he kissed Castiel’s tears away.

 

“So I’ve been changing at night...and making you change as well? For what?” Castiel pulled back to look at him.

 

“You're trying to find a den for our baby.” Dean wiped his own tears that started to come. “For some reason, you must have picked that cave.” Castiel chuckled wiping his own tears too. 

 

“Oh baby, We have been locking you up when it would have been me.” Castiel sniffed. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.” Dean kissed him as Castiel hugged him again.

 

“It looks like we don’t have to worry about if we can reproduce or not.” Castiel touched his belly giving it a loving rub.

 

“Which means you get your wish,” Dean spoke as Castiel glanced up. “You held up your side of the bargain...We can now attempt to get your kingdom back.” Castiel looked worried. 

 

“You won’t have to go right?” Castiel spoke worried.

 

“I want to,” Dean spoke. “I always fight with my men.” Castiel gripped his clothes.

 

“Please don’t. Stay.” Castiel placed Dean’s hands on his belly. “For me...for them.” 

 

“...” Dean nodded as Castiel held him close, nuzzled him back. “You are going to love the way we announce pregnancies.” Castiel choked out in laughter hugging him tightly. 

 

“I love you,” Castiel whispered.

 

“I love you too…” Dean whispered holding him tightly unwilling to let him go.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean watched with love as Castiel chomped up food desperately, hungry and being a perfect omega letting himself pig out for the life inside him. Dean smiled softly just watching him as servants just kept replacing his plate. Dean was very excited about the announcement, he couldn’t wait. He had explained how they normally did it. Which Castiel laughed and agreed. 

 

Dean barely noticed when Castiel stood up on the table next to him, everyone went quiet and turned to notice the king’s mate standing on the table holding a pie. Dean glanced up as he noticed Castiel was in front of him, Dean gave him a loving smile as Castiel slammed the pie into Dean’s face. Castiel squished it before letting go, the pie fell off Dean’s face. Dean stood up laughing climbing on the counter to pick him up lovingly. The whole room erupted in screams of happiness and surprise starting a food fight. 

 

“No way!” Sam covered his mouth as Gabriel hit him with mashed potatoes laughing. Benny and Balthazar sitting confused as Benny mildly protected Balthazar from the tossed food with his tray. 

 

“What’s going on?” Balthazar asked as Benny knocked some food away.

 

“Castiel’s pregnant,” Gabriel spoke surprised. “He has our heir.” 

 

“What? How did you know?” Balthazar spoke. 

 

“Starting a food fight how we do pregnancy announcements.” Sam chuckled. “It’s a fun tradition.”

 

“You are all weird,” Benny commented annoyed. “Can’t you guys just say it and like toast or something?”

 

“Sounds boring.” Gabriel snorted tossing food onto Benny who glared and started to throw food back. Balthazar snorted helping toss food, happy to join the celebration.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel clamped a metal collar on Castiel’s neck as Sam did Dean’s. They tried to make him more comfortable. Trying to get the beast and Castiel to settle for somewhere closer instead of running off to the cave. 

 

“You think he will settle here?” Sam asked as they glanced at all the baby items and soft bedding. “If Dean is right about seeing Castiel change.” 

 

“I hope so,” Gabriel spoke worried as Castiel curled into Dean on the bed. Dean held him softly rubbing his back. “This is the safest place for Dean and Cas.” Sam nodded as he gave the couple a glance back at them, seeing Dean and Castiel attempting to sleep after their long day. They left the room, closing and locking the door. Gabriel barricaded the door the best he could as Sam gave the door a loving pat before he took a seat by the door. 

 

“I’ll be the first watch.” Sam patted him as Gabriel turned.

 

“Are you sure?” Gabriel spoke as Sam nodded eyeing his future mate. 

 

“Yeah, go rest,” Sam whispered as Gabriel looked around before giving Sam a loving kiss. 

 

“I’ll come back to relieve you,” Gabriel stated before he turned to walk away. Sam smiled watching him go before he sat near the door hoping to keep the vampire and his mate locked up tight. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel, now in wolf form opened his eyes sitting up the wolf slid away from his human form mate. Castiel attempted to move but the collar kept him from going too far. The wolf was displeased by the collar which lit up with a bright blue color and the collar easily unlocked and fell off of him. The wolf now off his chain noticed the toys and soft beddings available to him. The black wolf moved to the toys growling and playfully biting at one of them before seeming very satisfied. 

 

Dean moved at the sound of the wolf playing Dean sat up tiredly, the wolf’s tail started to shake noticing his mate before he moved to him showing him the toy. 

 

“I know.” Dean smiled as the wolf wiggled with love. “It’s for you and the baby. Do you like it?” The wolf whimpered making Dean hold it before getting another. “See you don’t have to go to the cave to get nice things for the baby, we can spoil you here.” 

 

The wolf looked around pleased with the things for the baby, but his ears fell realized something was missing. The wolf eyes glowed as he turned to Dean as Dean suddenly felt himself start to change. Dean grunted as he fell onto his knees in pain changing on Castiel’s command. 

 

The wolf walked to the door, his eyes glowing as the door forced itself open, and before Sam could get a word out. One glanced from Castiel made Sam collapse in sleep as the two left him to explore.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Michael’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael had gotten used to being benny, and used to only coming out at night when the city was dead. Michael used the dead of night to do anything he felt as normal. He was even allowed outside. Michael ran through the darkness of the dark roads. He liked to run, it reminded him of home. It reminded him of his brothers, and sometimes he liked to close his eyes and pretend they were there...running with him…

 

Michael stopped panting as he wiped the sweat from his eyes returning towards home when he noticed Lucifer waiting outside the home. 

 

“Miss me?” Michael panted as Lucifer gave him a soft smile. 

 

“I just finished up with a patient, thought I would stop by and see you,” Lucifer confessed as Michael eyed him. Lucifer slid his hand over the healed wound, still tender but was healing nicely. “Looking good.” 

 

“Did you need a better look?” Michael panted. “The lights kind of poor.” 

 

“If you don’t mind accompanying me to my office so late,” Lucifer spoke as Michael nodded moving to follow him.

 

________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Lucifer’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Lucifer gasped in pleasure as Michael rocked into him, bending the doctor over his desk as he moaned looking back at Michael who rocked roughly into him. Their little secret. Michael gripped Lucifer’s hair as they started to get close. 

Lucifer moaned as he arched his back getting close before Michael rocked into him a few more times before they came together. Lucifer shuttered filled with Michael’s cum as Michael pulled out enjoying the view before he plopped onto the desk tiredly. Lucifer turned moving to sit on the desk as well, his ass sore in a good way as he panted.

 

Michael grabbed some whiskey from the desk and poured them a glass as they calmed down from the high of sex. 

 

“We really got to stop doing this. “ Lucifer spoke taking a sip of the whiskey.

 

“Don’t be boring.” Michael chuckled. “We are two consenting adults, there is nothing wrong with that.”

 

“Except the fact you are the future king, and we are having sex out of wedlock.” Lucifer eyed him. “That and you shouldn’t be in a sexual relationship with a commoner.” 

 

“Rules are boring.” Michael scoffed taking a sip. “And you’re cute.” Lucifer smiled softly at him as they sipped in silence. Michael paused softly noticing the bruise on Lucifer’s wrist. “...Cain?”

 

Lucifer hesitantly nodded. 

 

“He’s been getting handsy with you,” Michael spoke upset. “He’s leaving more and more every day, it’s almost like he likes to cover my hickey’s with his marks.”

 

“I’m not sleeping with him if that’s your concern,” Lucifer whispered almost protectively.

 

“It wasn't.” Michael spoke softly touching the bruise. “...Why has he been hurting you?” 

 

“...because he doesn’t like what I said.” Lucifer looked away. 

 

“...What have you been telling him?” Michael spoke as he softly raised Lucifer’s chin.

 

“...Cain is sick...Real sick.” Lucifer spoke. “It’s going to kill him. He thinks beating me will change his sickness.”

 

“He’s dying?” Michael spoke. 

 

“And trying to find a way to prevent it,” Lucifer spoke. “He’s trying to keep it under wraps.”

 

“Do you know how he’s trying?” Michael spoke. 

 

“So far just different medications but I heard he’s looking into more...supernatural means,” Lucifer spoke concerned. 

 

“Like spells, witches?” Michael questioned. 

 

“I’m assuming,” Lucifer spoke. 

 

“We have to stop him.” Michael stood. 

 

“No, we have to do what we planned. Once it quiets down I’ll take you out of the city and away from harm.” Lucifer spoke. 

 

“So running, like a coward.” Michael snapped as Lucifer stood. 

 

“No, we need to be smart about this. Michael, you think with your heart, not your brain. Rushing at him now is suicide.” Lucifer cupped his face. “We need an army.” 

 

“I have one. My men!” Michael scoffed.

 

“Your men can’t fight for you!” Lucifer pleaded. “They have their children, and wives too close to risk them fighting with you. Cain has his own men and your men. We need you to run, we need you to get other kingdoms to help you or all is lost-” 

 

Lucifer was slammed back against the wall as Michael looked into his eyes. Lucifer swallowed from the alphas’ gaze as Michael slowly took him in. 

 

“Is leaving them the best thing for my people?” Michael spoke taking him all in as Lucifer tensed under his emotional gaze. 

 

“...Yes.” Lucifer whispered. 

 

“Or are you saying yes because you have fallen in love with me?” Michael whispered as Lucifer was taken back. Lucifer sucked in air, taken back by the question. He never thought once about...loving Michael. Knowing it was an impossible thing to do. Knowing it would never be….but hearing it...

 

“…” Lucifer spoke taken back as he looked into his eyes. “...I promise it’s for the people.” Lucifer whispered. Michael seemed to accept the answer moving in softly to kiss him. Lucifer closed his eyes expected a kiss. However, scratches on the door to the back door of the office made Michael pull back chuckling. 

 

“He is persistent.” Michael chuckled sliding on his clothes as the scratches continued. Lucifer slid on his clothes as well before Michael moved to the back door opening it to the fattening happy wolf who panted excitedly to see him.

 

“Man, I told you not to feed him.” Lucifer chuckled. “Now he will never leave your side.”

 

“It’s okay, I love him already.” Michael sat on the floor receiving wolf kisses. Lucifer shook his head moving to get whatever leftovers he had in his fridge. “Miss me, boy?” The wolf whimpered and yelped happily at the vampire. Loved it when Michael rubbed his belly. 

 

Lucifer set the food down as the wolf happily moved to eat, Michael petting his fur as the wolf gobbled that and the water Lucifer provided. A loud groan in the woods made them look up as the wolf took a glance as well. 

 

“Another wolf?” Michael questioned. 

 

“Could be the pack.” Lucifer shrugged, the wolf barked happily into the woods. 

 

“Go ahead buddy, they look like they are looking for you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Michael cooed as he kissed the wolf’s head before the wolf whimpered. The wolf tried to drag onto his shirt but Michael hugged him with love before throwing a stick. 

The black wolf couldn’t help but follow it as Michael closed the back door moving to the front door to walk with Michael home. The wolf returned with the stick, sad Michael was gone and was left with an empty house with no one home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Connections

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel opened his eyes shivering from the cold, he moved to look around again. The cave. Castiel sighed sitting up, his eyes fell onto the beast who was curled around him sleeping. Castiel pet him with care, as the beast raised his head blinking tiredly at him. 

 

“I did it again.” Castiel sighed as the beast placed his head against Castiel’s who rubbed his face. “It looks at our attempts at getting me to stay put failed.” The beast licked his face as Castiel nuzzled back. The beast raised his head as Castiel climbed off the nest. Castiel moved to his emergency bag of supplies that he had a servant place here for him. Castiel slid on his clothes and shoes before he grabbed some stuff to make a fire, taking it easy before they took off towards home. 

 

Castiel watched Dean get up before walking towards the cave entrance, Castiel didn’t have to question where he was going. The beast was happily providing for his mate and child with food. Which Castiel did not object to.  Castiel walked towards the entrance watching as Dean disappeared into the trees of the thick forest. Castiel sighed watching him go before his eyes fell to the castle in the distance. His home. 

 

Castiel leaned against the cave entrance he took in the castle he missed so much, but the people he loved were no longer inside. Cain now resided in there. Castiel gave his belly a protective rub as he watched the sunrise coming over the castle. Castiel slid a blanket over his skin when he glanced back into the cave. Walking over to a corner covered mostly by his nest, he kneeled down pulling back his makeshift nest to see initials scratched into the rock wall. 

 

**M.N.** **  
****A.N.** **  
****J.N.** **  
** **C.N.**

 

Castiel took in the initials of him and his brothers as tears spilled down his face. Castiel traced the initials slowly taking it in before he softly rubbed his belly. These names...two names on it his baby will never meet...and one he hoped he could. 

 

He traced Michael’s name. 

 

He missed his big brother so much. The last of his brothers left and the only family he had left. Michael always took care of him, always snuck him the extra snacks and always took time out of his busy schedule as king in training to spend time with him. Castiel could never forget the moments they spent together. They had a bond unlike any other of the family members. Thicker than thieves. From seeing him every day to never seeing him again. The last images of his brother were seeing him stabbed in the gut. 

 

Castiel yanked his hand away from the scratches and moved back to sit on the nest. Seeing a beautiful stuffed animal he recognized from being from the werewolf castle used to try to keep him here. Castiel pulled it close just holding it for comfort as he wondered how his brother was doing. How he missed him and how he wished to see him. Even though he was happy with his new life with the werewolves. He still was missing something...well more like someone. 

 

“Cas?” A voice called from the entrance way as Castiel glanced up seeing Benny and Gabriel in wolf form. Castiel sat up wiping his tears as he smiled at Benny, happy to see some familiar faces to distract from his lost. 

 

“Benny.” Castiel ran over to him hugging him as Benny rocked him close. So glad Castiel was unharmed. Benny pulled back as he glanced around. 

 

“Are you okay? We came to get you and Dean.” Benny noted Dean wasn’t here. 

 

“He’s getting me and the baby food,” Castiel spoke as he took a seat on the chest with supplies for him as Gabriel took a seat next to Castiel who started to pet the wolf. “Do you know how we got passed Sam?” 

 

“You put him to sleep with your new powers.”  Benny chuckled. “He said one minute he was trying to stop you from leaving and then your eyes glowed. That’s all he could remember.” 

 

“Great. So there is no keeping me. I guess we have to just find a way to keep this safe.” Castiel spoke.

 

“This is very close to the Vampire castle,” Benny spoke. “I don’t know how safe we could make it.” 

 

“We will have to try,” Castiel spoke when a noise from the entrance of the cave showed the beast coming in with a wendigo corpse. Dean dropped the long creature which wasn’t uncommon to eat but was hard to win a battle too. So they were considered a rare delicacy. 

 

The beast noticed the two with Castiel but didn’t pay much mind moving to sit on the nest he licked his wounded hands. Castiel walked over to him petting his fur noticing the deep gashes.

 

“Dean you need to be careful,” Castiel whispered worriedly looking at the wound, Dean licked his face. Benny looked at the dead wendigo examining it, a rare hunt and he was honestly impressed. 

 

“Never had Wendigo meat,” Benny spoke impressed. 

 

“Neither have I,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Bark bark!” Gabriel barked, meaning neither had he. 

 

“Your mate spoiled you.” Benny laughed. 

 

“And the baby.” Castiel smiled as Dean nuzzling his belly with his head as Castiel was pushed back at the movements which made him laugh. 

 

“We should get this home,” Benny spoke as he put out the fire. “Balthazar is going to flip, he loves to try ‘delicious delicacies’ and shit.” Castiel smiled at Benny’s comment. 

 

“You really do love him don’t you,” Castiel commented as Benny blushed at the comment. 

 

“...Yeah.” Benny spoke as Castiel patted Dean’s head. 

 

“Mind giving us a lift home?” Castiel spoke as Dean stood to lower a hand to his mate which Castiel climbed onto his hand taking a seat in the cupped hand as Benny moved to climb in as well. Gabriel seemed hesitant. “Come on, Gabriel. Come on.” 

 

Gabriel circled and whimpered before he jumped up onto the hand nervous as he continued to whimper. 

 

“What’s wrong, Gabriel?” Castiel asked worried as Dean moved the wolf skid on his hand making Castiel realize the issue. Castiel pulled the wolf onto his lap holding him close, the wolf stopped whimpering. “Poor boy, no traction.” Castiel kissed the wolf’s nose as Dean stood tall. “Dean don’t forget the food.” 

 

The beast understood him, moving to snag the kill in the other hand before exiting the cave and heading home.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Balthazar’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


 

Sam brushed Balthazar’s hair as they waited once again for Dean and the crew to return. Sam liked to spend the time keeping busy since he was not allowed to leave since he was the only royal blood. He spent a lot of time with balthazar keeping each other busy while waiting for the people they cared about to come home. 

 

“Careful, you’re digging your nails into your knees again,” Sam commented as Balthazar instantly stopped giving Sam a shy smile. “You’re bleeding.” Sam moved to wipe the wound.

 

“Sorry with the nerve damage I can’t really feel it,” Balthazar commented as Sam nodded. 

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Sam spoke. “I’m just as nervous as you. I won’t relax till they come back.” 

 

“Me either,” Balthazar admitted. “Mostly because...they are all I have left. I don’t know what I would do without them…”

 

“Hey, no matter what you have here. You have this place. You have me.” Sam gave Balthazar’s shoulder a loving squeeze. Balthazar turned giving him a soft smile. 

 

“Thanks, Sam,” Balthazar spoke. “You’re a good friend.” 

 

“Hey, I think I see Dean’s giant head.” Sam finished braiding his hair real quick before pushing him towards the balcony where Dean’s hand was lowered to allow his safe travelers to exit. Benny got down first as Sam moved to collect Gabriel the wolf from Castiel’s grip. Benny then helped Castiel down from the hand. Castiel held his belly as he gave it a rub happy the travel was over as he turned to Sam. 

 

“Dean brought us all a treat,” Castiel spoke nodding to Dean as Dean tossed the Wendigo onto the porch without care. Everyone jumped but Castiel who patted the beast’s hand with care. “Alright, Come on you big puppy. Change back.” 

 

Castiel’s eyes glowed blue as Dean’s body started to change, Benny and Sam moved to catch him as his body started to shift to a normal human size so he didn’t fall face first. Benny patted Dean’s back. 

 

“We got you,” Benny spoke as they carried the king inside. Gabriel still a wolf walked towards his home to change into some clothes and return human. Castiel moved to push Balthazar in a wheelchair as servants came out. 

 

“Could you please have the wendigo meat made into a meal for tonight?” Castiel spoke before thanking them and continuing. 

 

“Wait! Wendigo?! We are going to eat Wendigo?!” Balthazar beamed so excitedly as Castiel chuckled. “I’m just so excited!!!”

 

“You and the baby too. I have been craving it since I saw it.” Castiel giggled in a whisper as the best friends giggled following the men to the bedroom.

  
  


______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s eyes opened as he grunted almost sitting up instantly as he noticed his hands were wrapped as he looked it over. 

 

“Gabriel said it would heal by tomorrow for you.” Castiel’s voice made Dean turn. “Morning sleepy head,” Castiel spoke rubbing his own belly.

 

“What did I lose a fight to?” Dean asked.

 

“A wendigo,” Castiel spoke moving from the chair by the bedside to lay by his side. “Took one down for dinner.”

 

“Wow, couldn’t believe I took down a wendigo.” Dean chuckled. 

 

“You wanted to spoil the baby.” Castiel laughed as Dean moved to rub his belly. 

 

“Of course.” Dean kissed his belly with care as Castiel laughed, Dean pulled back to kiss Castiel.

 

“Come on, baby. Let’s go eat.” Castiel spoke laughing. “The baby is starving.” 

 

“Coming.” Dean spoke as he climbed out of the bed, Dean groaned moving to get dress. Castiel watched him with love as the king got dressed. Dean smiled at him once dressed putting a loving hand on his waist walking him towards the kitchen.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

**Balthazar’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Balthazar was picked up into the bed by Benny after a bath, which Benny had help clean him with care before setting him on the bed to finish drying him and get him dressed. Balthazar sat on the bed, watching Benny grab a dry towel using it on his skin. Balthazar watched Benny’s hand slid on his skin. 

 

“....” Balthazar was lost in thought watching him, till an attempt to get his pants up he lost his balance causing Benny to fall on top of him. They both paused staring into each other's eyes. When Balthazar hesitantly leaned up a bit more giving him a soft kiss, he expected Benny pull away but...Benny kissed back.

 

Balthazar moaned as Benny pulled him close, Benny’s tongue slid over Balthazar’s lips, which Balthazar’s tongue slid against Benny’s tongue. When Benny pulled back, they panted against each other. Benny moved to lay against him in the bed pulling balthazar close. They panted against each other as Balthazar and Benny glanced over each other. 

 

“You kissed me,” Balthazar whispered touching his lips.

 

“I did, didn’t I?” Benny smiled to himself as he licked his own lips. 

 

“What about Castiel?” Balthazar whispered as Benny turned to him. 

 

“...I think I’ve decided who I truly love.” Benny whispered. 

 

“...You do?” Balthazar’s eyes moved to him. 

 

“Yeah…” Benny spoke eyeing him softly as he softly sat up tying a little strained of his hair with a ribbon before he cut it. Benny softly offered him the strain which Balthazar took with love. 

 

“Are you courting me?” Balthazar whispered as Benny nodded as they kissed a couple more time.

 

“I love you, Balthy, and I want to make an honest vampire of you,” Benny whispered as Balthazar sucked in air at those words. Balthazar sucked in air tears spilled down his face, pressing his face into his neck holding him close.

 

“I love you too,” Balthazar whispered with care as Benny held him close. Balthazar closed his eyes holding the hair strand close as the two held each other close till they fell asleep. 

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam watched Gabriel once again attempt to lock up Dean and Castiel, Gabriel whispering to them to have a good night when he left the door with sam. 

 

“This is pointless, you know,” Sam commented. “They will come and go with or without our approval.” 

 

“I know, but part of me hopes, they will stay,” Gabriel spoke as they walked towards their separate bedrooms. “Mostly because I’d like to mate you.”

 

“Of course we can mate,” Sam spoke as he tried to hold Gabriel’s hand but Gabriel pulled it back. 

 

“I know it’s not their fault, but we both know you can’t mate me with Dean and Castiel disappearing every night. If something were to happen to them, you need to be able to take over and mate someone with land or money. However, I have nothing.” Gabriel spoke in tears.

 

“Of course they would approve.” Sam took his hand but Gabriel yanked his hand away.

 

“They won’t. I asked.” Gabriel covered his face.

 

“You...talked to the elders?” Sam was taken back. 

 

“...” Gabriel nodded. “Not when Castiel and Dean keep abandoning the castle. They told me we shall not be mated till they stop. When and if.” 

 

“They will stop. I promise.” Sam pulled him close. “Once the baby is born.”

 

“What if the baby isn’t the cause?!” Gabriel glanced up. “What if Castiel continues to take Dean out of the castle. What if he takes their child-” 

 

“I promise, everything is going to be okay.” Sam stated. “Believe me.” 

 

“How could I, Sam?” Gabriel sobbed. “I love you so much and it scares me how I could lose you with just one word.”

 

“Look. Dean is not going to let that happen-” Sam reassured. 

 

“How could you be so sure?” Gabriel hiccuped. 

 

“Because I know Dean, he would protect Castiel and his baby with his everything and that’s why I don’t worry because I know they will come back every time.” Sam reassured him.

 

“...I hope your right sam.” Gabriel whispered as he opened the door to his room. “Good night, Sam.” 

 

“Night-” Sam spoke but the door was already closed. Sam sighed as he scratched his head before hesitantly walking towards his own without another word.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Michael’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


 

 

Michael kissed Lucifer softly after another late night ‘doctor’s visit’, Lucifer hummed as they got clothes back on. Michael moved away to grab his pants when Lucifer moved to his trash can vomiting inside. Michael moved to him instantly with worry, as Lucifer pulled back wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Michael moved to get him some water as Lucifer took it drinking down the water.

 

“I’m okay,” Lucifer spoke coughing. 

 

“Are you getting sick?” Michael asked touching his forehead as Lucifer shook his head.

 

“Maybe,” Lucifer spoke.

 

“You don’t have a fever,” Michael commented as scratching on the back door made them turn. 

 

“Go let him in,” Lucifer commented but Michael instead helped him up and onto his couch. Michael placed a blanket onto him as Lucifer thanked him before Michael moved to let the black wolf in. 

 

The black wolf barked happily nuzzling into Michael’s legs, Michael laughed petting him before the wolf moved to Lucifer hoping onto the couch laying on him. The black wolf paused curiously smelling something very different with the vampire, recognizing the smell instantly as Lucifer pet him. 

 

“He seems very interested in sniffing you.” Michael chuckled trying to pull the wolf off him, but the wolf refused. 

 

“Must smell the throw-up.” Lucifer sniffed himself but smelled nothing too off.

 

“I’ll clean up your trash can.” Michael beamed. 

 

“You don’t have to-” Lucifer sighed but Michael walked away already not listening. “I get sick and he decides to heroically clean my trash can.” The black wolf continued to sniff at Lucifer’s stomach. “What’s got you all curious about me? Huh?” 

 

Lucifer pet his ears as the black wolf enjoyed being pet until Michael came back with a clean trash can and leftovers for the black wolf. The black wolf raised his head at the food offering and moved happily to eat. 

 

“He can’t resist food.” Michael chuckled taking a seat with Lucifer. 

 

“That makes two of us.” Lucifer chuckled as Michael kissed his forehead. 

 

“Hey...Um...I’m going to stay with you tonight to take care of you till you feel better,” Michael spoke as Lucifer sighed seeing Michael beaming. 

 

“Alright, if you feel you must,” Lucifer stated as Michael beamed once again. “But don’t think you’ll be spending the night all the time now.”

 

“I wouldn’t DREAM of it.” Michael lied as he got up and moved to make him tea. The wolf moved to follow him into the kitchen as Michael worked it. Lucifer’s home was also his office in town, which made it easy for him to stay in town despite his real home being far from town. Lucifer sighed with a loving smile on his face. 

 

Michael got out more food for the wolf, as he waited for the tea to boil. The wolf enjoyed the remaining food before a noise of a loud scary sounding howl made the wolf glance up. The wolf moved to the door.

 

“We need to install a doggie door.” Michael spoke getting up.

 

“We can’t keep him forever, we will be gone in maybe a couple months.” Lucifer spoke. 

 

“Till then, he is ours.” Michael opened the door as the wolf left outside back to his mate.

 

“Yeah. He is.” Lucifer sighed with defeat as Michael moved to pour him tea water. Michael checked his forehead once again.

 

“How are you feeling?” Michael asked.

 

“Just a bit nausous.” Lucifer explained.

 

“Feeling up to eating?” Michael asked.

 

“Yes, but I could cook-” Lucifer blushed embarrassed.

 

“Just rest.” Michael sighed as he moved to sit next to him. “I’ll worry about taking care of you. I’ll take care of you.” Michael got up to cook as Lucifer watched him with a smile on his face as he watched him go.

  
  



	12. Shock

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


**Lucifer’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Lucifer stood coming out of the bathtub, using a towel to dry his skin when he paused at the mirror in the bathroom. Lucifer’s eyes slid down his body pausing at the belly he could barely hide anymore. 

 

This nine-month affair now led to a four-month in pregnancy. Lucifer should have been more careful, especially in a love affair with the future king.

 

Lucifer’s hand slid up the belly hard against his touch. He had been hiding it so well, and soon hiding it will not be an option. Everyone would know of his child.

 

Michael would know...of their child. 

 

Maybe it was the denial that made him only start to notice the signs a few weeks ago that he was indeed pregnant and not just fat. Lucifer should have told him right away.

 

But he couldn’t bring himself to it.

 

Lucifer moved towards the mirror taking in his side profile. What would happen to him and his child? He wasn’t of royal status to mate him. 

 

In the past, if affairs had happened which were extremely rare, the child conceived would be labeled a bastard and the lover and child would be sent away never to be seen again.

 

“Lucifer! I’m home!” Michael called as Lucifer moved to get dressed.

 

“U-Um, you don’t live here,” Lucifer called to him like he always did. 

 

Michael chuckled to himself taking the food from his bags he bravely got from the market earlier for Lucifer. 

 

Normally he never moved around in the day in case someone would recognize him and tell the king but it was so busy he didn’t think anyone would notice a covered Michael.

 

“Yes, I do.” Michael paused as the wolf slammed into the doggie door Michael made for him. 

 

However, he was unable to get into the door anymore because his stomach was so round. 

 

“Calm down, smokey.” Michael chuckled going to him, he forced the happy wolf back through before opening the door wide for him.

 

“If I didn’t know you were a boy, I would think you were just about to pop out babies.” Michael joked as he kneeled down to rub his fur as the wolf licked his face with love.

 

“Babies? Who said anything about babies?” Lucifer panicked causing Michael to turn to look at him confused.

 

“I was talking about the wolf,” Michael spoke eyeing him with confusion noticing how skittish Lucifer seemed. Lucifer turned away holding himself biting his nails. “...Why do babies suddenly got you shaken?”

 

“Nothing,” Lucifer spoke moving to get the food unpacked and start cooking dinner when Michael and the wolf exchange glances before Michael stood up. 

 

Michael moved to hold him but Lucifer yanked away harshly as though he burned. Knocking the food onto the floor which the wolf moved to happily eat.

 

“Damn it, Smokey.” Lucifer cursed as tears filled his eyes in annoyance the pregnancy really affecting his emotions as he covered his eyes. Michael was quiet for a long time just staring at him trying to figure him out.

 

“Is...Is it someone else?” Michael asked as Lucifer put his hands down.

 

“What are you going on about?” Lucifer sniffed annoyed.

 

“Are you seeing someone else?” Michael choked out as Michael felt tears prickling in his eyes. “I’m a big boy I can handle it. Just tell me-”

 

“It isn’t like that.” Lucifer moved to grab the food untouched by the wolf, but Michael grabbed his waist.

 

“Then what is it like?!” Michael forced him to turn as Lucifer slammed back into the wall in surprise and fear.

 

“Please Michael, it’s better you don’t know.” Lucifer sobbed. “Especially not now.”

 

“Lucifer, Look whatever it is, we can deal with this together,” Michael spoke as the wolf whimpered at their feet, as Lucifer continued to sob. “...Are you sick?”

 

“No.” Lucifer cried but Michael beamed at that.

 

“Then what're all the tears for? You have no reason to ugly cry.” Michael wiped his tears with his sleeve. “Everything’s going to be-”

 

“I’m pregnant.” Lucifer blurted out as the room went silent.

 

“...What?” Michael asked like it was a joke as Lucifer softly raised his shirt to expose the forming baby bump. 

 

Michael took it in as his hand moved to the lump saying nothing as he stared very seriously at it. 

 

“...How far along…” He barely whispered.

 

“Four months or so,” Lucifer spoke. “I thought I was fat until two weeks ago. I-I’m half human, I never thought pregnancy could happen, o-or I would have d-done something more...I’m sorry.”

 

 Lucifer couldn’t look at him as Michael continued to stare at it. It was a long time before Michael moved to softly hug him. Lucifer closed his eyes holding him tightly as Michael held him so hard he could barely breathe. But he needed it. Needed that hug to remind him he wasn’t dreaming.

 

“I love you, Lucy,” Michael whispered for the first time as Lucifer held him back.

 

“I love you too, Michie,” Lucifer whispered before Michael pulled back before holding his stomach again almost in shock.

 

“Did you hear that Smokey? I’m going to be a father.” Michael breathed turning to the wolf as the dog barked happily sniffing Lucifer’s belly giving it love. Lucifer smiled at the wolf petting him before looking at Michael.

 

“You’re really not upset?” Lucifer spoke shyly.

 

“Of course not!” Michael beamed. “I couldn’t be happier!” Michael patting on Lucifer’s belly lightly like a drum as he beamed. “Why wouldn’t I be? The man I love carries my baby! I’m fucking through the moon-!”

 

“-But you can’t mate me,” Lucifer spoke his concerns as Michael’s smile faded. “I’m nothing, not rich, no land to my name. I have nothing and am nothing in the eyes of the royals.”

 

“Is that why you have been so upset?” Michael cupped his face. “You think you will be my dirty little secret?” Lucifer nodded sadly looking down. 

 

“...If you haven’t noticed...There’s no royal but me left besides Cas. I don’t care if you’re nothing in royalty mating standards and I can damn well promise Castiel doesn’t care unless I’m happy.” Michael beamed. “And I’m happy.”

 

Lucifer looked up pressing a kiss to his lips with love as Michael nuzzled into him.

 

“Besides Smokey loves you,” Michael spoke. “Dogs always know good people.” The wolf barked circling. “And after we are safe, you will be my queen. I promise.” 

 

Lucifer smiled with care pressing their forehead together softly. Just enjoying this moment.

 

The black wolf suddenly shuttered at a slight pain moving he circled sniffing towards his legs. Michael heard the wolf whimper, causing the two to turn.

 

“Is Smokey okay?” Michael asked as Lucifer kneeled down to check on the wolf who moved to lay down. Lucifer pressed against his belly trying to feel if something was wrong but the belly pressed back in response. Lucifer checked his crotch before glancing back confused.

 

“...He’s pregnant.” Lucifer spoke. “I think he’s about to have a baby.”

 

“But he’s...a he? Can dogs produce like us?” Michael kneeled down.

 

“I guess they can.” Lucifer blinked when a slam on the front door made them turn. “...Who can that be?” Lucifer moved to check the door but Michael yanked him back.

 

“I don’t think that was a friendly knock.” Michael pulled Lucifer behind him checking out the window slightly seeing soldiers trying to ram down his door. “Something's wrong we have to go!”

 

Lucifer tensed, as he moved to grab what emergency supplies, as well as his medical bag. They moved to the door as the black wolf whimpered still sitting in his doggy bed.

 

“We aren’t forgetting you,” Michael spoke scooping up the wolf who shuttered and whimpered. “I’m sorry but you can’t stay here, It’s too dangerous. Even for you.” 

 

Michael and Lucifer moved out the back door. Michael and Lucifer tried to bolt into the woods behind the house but the sound of the men behind them made them pause in fear.

 

“Michael Novak. You and Lucifer Montoya are to be charged with crimes against Cain Novak and the empire.” The man spoke coldly as their swords drawn. “The punishment is death.”

 

Michael shoved Lucifer protectively behind him as the men drew closer but a small howl from the expecting wolf made the ground shake and the trees start to sway. 

 

A large wolf pushed the trees to the side to peer down at the scene. Everyone tensed in fear gasping at the large giant wolf except for the happy pregnant wolf which wagged its tail.

 

The wolf barked at the beast making the beast turn to the soldiers as though the beast understood the wolf. 

 

The beast roared loudly raising his hand at the soldiers before slamming his fist down on them. The sick sound of crunching bones and squishing blood in his hand, made the beast press harder.

 

The noise was enough to make Lucifer want to vomit as the wolf barked again. Lucifer attempting to keep his vomit down by covering his mouth. The beast lifted his hand and turned his attention to the wolf listening to the barking.

 

“Can...he understand him?” Michael whispered in surprise watching the exchange.

 

The beast then lowered his hand to Michael, the wolf, and Lucifer. Michael hesitantly placed the wolf into his hand but the wolf instantly held onto his shirt trying to pull him on as well. Michael and Lucifer too scared to trust the beast.

 

The beast raised his head seeing a commotion of people and soldiers coming. The beast seeing they had no time to deal with their petty fear simply scooped them up. Lucifer and Michael screamed but in the cupped and covered claw they had no choice but to hold each other.  

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Michael’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael was surprised when the beast opened his hand lowering them into a cave corner, a cave Michael recognized. The wolf moved to the pile of soft leaves, blankets, and clothes. Whimpering as he laid in the corner, panting heavily as he curled into himself.

 

Michael and Lucifer quickly got off the beast as the beast moved to lay near the entrance blocking the way out. Michael moved to Lucifer holding him close as the beast laid worried about the small wolf.

 

“What do we do?” Michael spoke. “He’s blocking the entrance with his body.”

 

“He didn’t hurt us. Of course smokey didn’t either.” Lucifer stated giving his baby a protective rub. “He’s just worried about Smokey.” Lucifer moved onto the nest with smokey, Smokey whimpered as Lucifer shushed him with care petting him with care.

 

“Is Smokey okay?” Michael spoke.

 

“He’s in full on labor,” Lucifer spoke moving to get his kit, pulling out some medical supplies to help him. “This should help, Smokey,” Lucifer spoke injecting him with some pain meds as the wolf calmed slightly panting in pain.

 

“Is there anything I can do for help?” Michael asked worried as Lucifer nodded his head.

 

“Did you want to see if we had anything to clean the baby with when they are born?” Lucifer asked as Michael moved to go through the emergency bags they brought. 

 

Lucifer turned to the wolf turning to help him through the delivery. When one last push caused the wolf to whimper as a small puppy was born. Michael handed the blanket to Lucifer who cleaned it and cleared his airways. 

 

The puppy was lifeless as Lucifer rubbed the puppy trying to get it to breathe. When it finally gave a big gasp Michael and Lucifer hugged in happiness as Smokey moved to sniff and lick the new puppy. Lucifer gave him the puppy which wiggled and whimpered. 

 

Smokey licked his puppy with love, the beast moved his head to them nuzzling into his mate and curiously taking in the small puppy. Michael and Lucifer backed out of his way as they watched the small exchange.

 

“I don’t even want to know how small ass Smokey and that large ass thing created a puppy,” Michael commented and Lucifer smacked him. “I mean seriously, his penis must be six times smokey height, length and weight.” 

 

Lucifer snorted as the beast stood protectively. Michael yelped as he and Lucifer were nudged onto the nest with Smokey before the beast stood leaving to get a meal for his mate. 

 

“He’s gone. We should go.” Michael spoke.

 

“We can’t leave them,” Lucifer spoke touching Smokey. “It’s too cold.”

 

“...You really are up to staying here with that giant wolf?” Michael asked.

 

“He won’t hurt us, he just wants us to look after Smokey and their puppy,” Lucifer stated picking up the puppy giving him attention as Michael sighed looking at the cute puppy.

 

“Fine, we will stay just till it gets back-” Michael spoke protectively.

 

“You really want to leave Smokey?” Lucifer placed the puppy down before petting the wolf who panted happily at Michael.

 

“...I guess not.” Michael sighed in defeat petting Smokey’s chin. “But couldn’t you pick a less scary baby daddy next time?” Smokey stuck out his tongue panting innocently.

 

“I’ll start a fire.” Lucifer sat up when he saw the puppy latch on to Smokey.

 

“Is that wise with the baby?” Michael asked concerned.

 

“I started the fire yesterday.” Lucifer scoffed.

 

“Yeah but you’re pregnant now,” Michael commented.

 

“I was pregnant then too.” Lucifer snorted.

 

“Yeah, but now I _know_ you're pregnant.” Michael pouted.

 

“Just worry about food-” Lucifer spoke as the beast tossed in a large moose before sitting down to cover the entrance with his body which the beast stuck out his tongue panting. The humans exchanged looks.

 

“Look like Cujo got us covered.” Michael beamed moving to start the fire as Lucifer smiled to himself taking a seat near Smokey watching Michael move to care for his lover and child by starting a fire and cooking dinner.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Michael’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He watched Lucifer chomping on the meat hungrily as Smokey chewed on his own rock plate of meat and licking at the juice the rawer meat. The puppy continued to make little noises as it tiredly moved on the makeshift bed. Michael almost instantly picked up the pup wrapping him up in the blanket, playing him in his lap as Michael continued to eat his meat.

 

Smokey placed his head on Michael’s lap watching his puppy relaxed in the warm blanket. It was cute. Smokey’s tail wagged with love. Michael started to pet Smokey’s head.

 

“Made one cute baby,” Michael spoke to the wolf, glancing over the mixture of grey and black fur. “Seeing as we got Smokey and Cujo over there. We should name this one too.”

 

Lucifer softly scooped up the puppy taking in his tiny little nose with a little pink birthmark on it.

 

“Dandy,” Lucifer spoke with care before kissing his little nose. “I think he looks like a Dandy.” Lucifer softly placed the puppy back in Michael’s lap as Castiel licked him with love.

 

“Hey! Fattie!” A voice made Michael and Lucifer tense, Michael’s arm protectively held Lucifer as someone playfully patted the backside of the beast facing the entrance. “Let us in. It’s time to come home.”

 

The beast frowned at being woken up and sat up moving from the entrance to sit on the other side of the cave. Michael and Lucifer winced at the light as a wolf walked in and...a familiar face.

 

“...Michael?” Benny spoke in surprise as Michael handed the puppy to Lucifer before stood up moving to hug him. Benny hugged him back happily. “H-How?”

 

“The beast brought us here. Benny, my god, I never thought I would see you again!” Michael pulled back. “Have you seen Castiel? Is he alright?!” Benny was taken back as he turned to look at the black wolf who was continuing to lick his puppy in Lucifer’s hands. Michael glanced with him see the brown wolf that arrived with benny move to the black wolf licking him and nuzzling him with care. Sniffing the puppy with care before licking him. “What?”

 

“You don’t know?” Benny spoke. “Has he not changed back?”

 

“What...do you mean?” Michael asked as Benny hesitantly let out a small chuckle.

 

“The black wolf...is Castiel.” Benny blurted wincing at his very awkward explanation.

 

“W-What?” Michael choked out as Lucifer and Michael took in the black wolf they had known as Smokey.

 

“Castiel mated the king of werewolves.” Benny tried to better explain trying to calm the panic older brother pointing the large beast out.

 

“W-What?!” Michael spoke upset. “With a werewolf?!”

 

“When he got pregnant he started to change every night and snuck out here. Gabriel said his body must have adapted to the pregnancy to better suit the baby. That’s why he changes. The DNA of the baby altered his DNA.” Benny held him as Michael panted upset.

 

“Who the fuck is Gabriel?” Michael choked worried for his baby brother, as Benny pointed to the brown wolf. “And why am I allowing him to experiment on my brother?!”

 

“The brown wolf, he’s a doctor-” Benny tried to keep him calm but Michael yanked away panting and pacing with worry. Lucifer placed the puppy back with Castiel before he moved to Michael forcing Michael’s hand on his belly.

 

“Breathe,” Lucifer spoke forcing Michael to mimic his breathing pattern.

 

Soon, Michael calmed down, Michael placed his forehead on his lover’s. Holding him softly, when Dean swallowing the body remains of the moose made them turn in discuss as he swallowed his food whole like a snake. Lucifer sucked in air closing his eyes trying not to vomit on the sounds alone.

 

“Do you have shelter?” Lucifer turned to Benny who nodded.

 

“The werewolves have a castle not too far if we get a ride from Dean,” Benny explained. “It’s warm and safe-”

 

“Michael, I know you are having mixed emotions and I know you’re scared.” Lucifer cupped his face. “But the baby and I are cold, and could really use some sleep in a warm bed. We can all sort this out after a good night sleep.”

 

Michael nodded hesitantly as Benny moved to Castiel now that the choice was made to return to the castle. Benny smiled seeing the puppy as he softly pet him.

 

“Is this the little guy who caused such a fuss?” Benny beamed. “...Castiel he is beautiful.” Castiel licked Benny face with love as Benny stood. “Is Castiel okay to move?”

 

“Yes, he needs rest. So does the baby.” Lucifer explained. “Once they get home, straight to bed.” Benny nodded as he glanced at Gabriel who nodded agreeing.

 

“Come on big guy. Time to go home.” Benny called as Dean stood to lower his hands to them.

 

“We need to hold the wolves,” Benny spoke. “I can hold Gabriel.”

 

“I’ll hold Castiel,” Michael spoke as he reached for the puppy handing it to Lucifer. “Can you hold Dandy?”

 

“Yes.” Lucifer nodded. Benny and Michael helped pick Castiel onto the hand as he whimpered not up to moving. Michael climbed onto the hand holding Castiel close. Benny got on before Gabriel jumped on. Lucifer watched as the beast used his other one to put dirt onto the fire. His full hand had the baggage, the vampires, and the wolves.

 

Lucifer noticed the other free hand was extended to him, Lucifer gave the beast a nervous smile before he moved to sit on his hand. The beast waited till Lucifer was safe in the middle of his hand with his pup before moving to take them back to the castle.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Michael’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Michael relaxed only when they were lowered into a courtyard of the castle. A man greeted them as did another familiar face. Castiel’s servant and best friend, Balthazar who sat in a wheelchair.

 

“Michael?” Balthazar spoke in surprise, as the tall man moved to help Castiel as Benny and Gabriel jumped off the hand. Gabriel moving to collect his clothes in his room while Benny moved to assist.

 

“We need to put him somewhere safe to rest,” Michael spoke.

 

“We got a room for the big guy and him.” The tall man reassured as they walked him across to the ‘cell’. Servants opened the large door as they carried Castiel to a big fluffy bed with a mountain of toys and other things. A large bed for Dean placed away from Castiel in the back of the room. Michael took in the large room, but he also took in the chains in the middle of the room with a large metal pole to the roof. “Those aren’t for Castiel.”

 

“It doesn’t make me feel better,” Michael mumbled as they placed Castiel carefully on the warm bed. The wolf wagged his tail than even got happier as Lucifer came and lowered the puppy to him. Castiel started to tend to his baby. “Is this their room?”

 

“Only in wolf form.” The tall man explained. “Castiel wants to be with his mate, this was the only option we had that would fit Dean’s form. However, they have a nursery for the human form.” Michael nodded as Castiel seemed content with his baby. “I’m Sam. I’m a prince of the castle.”

 

“I’m Michael. Castiel’s older brother. This is my mate, Lucifer.” Michael spoke taking his hand as Lucifer blushed.

 

“Of course, I have heard so much about you, Our extended family is always welcome.” Sam bowed his head with respect. “Welcome brothers. Please, follow me, I’ll show you to your rooms. You must be tired.”

 

“Yes, thank you,” Michael spoke holding Lucifer close.

 

“Are you hungry?” Sam asked.

 

“No, we just ate,” Michael spoke following him as Dean pasted them moving to the large holding room, and laid in his own bed licking Castiel with care and nuzzling the pup with care before servants closed the doors. 

 

Michael noticed Benny and Balthazar were already gone and on their way to the room, a shorter man joined them.

 

“Michael, Lucifer. I believe you met Gabriel.” Sam spoke. “My fiance.” Gabriel bowed his head in respect. Michael had so many questions, concerns for his brother and every other thought he was too tired to say.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Michael said tiredly as Gabriel nodded.

 

“Happy to meet a fellow doctor.” Lucifer shook his hand as Gabriel smiled. “I would love to discuss some stuff with you about werewolves. I, unfortunately, don’t know much about them medically, I would be happy to teach you some vampire medical knowledge for werewolf knowledge.”

 

“I’d love that.” Gabriel smiled as the two laughed and talked like nothing was wrong as they walked. Michael felt like he was walking in a fog till they got to his room. Michael barely thanked them for the room before he moved to the bed collapsing to sleep.

 

Lucifer was the respectful one who talked to them both and thanked them for everything. Michael opened his eyes when he heard the bedroom door close and Lucifer moved to curl next to him. Too tired to change but Lucifer slid off his pants and climbed into bed next to him helping Michael at least take off his pants. Michael grunted in response, sitting up lightly to help.

 

“Babe, don’t worry about me.” Michael breathed tiredly.

 

“You are in shock,” Lucifer spoke petting his hair. “What you saw was a lot to take in.” Lucifer kissed his head curling to lay with him once they were comfortable in bed. “Of course I’d worry about you.”

 

Lucifer said nothing as he watched Michael hold his stomach in his hands. Lucifer watched him slide against the skin with care before Lucifer curled to press against him, making sure Michael could still feel the baby as they eventually both closed their eyes to sleep.

  
  
  
  



	13. The visitor

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s eyes hesitantly opened his eyes feeling someone touching his face. A small little hand touched his face as Castiel took in a small naked baby boy. The boy blinked in surprise at Castiel’s movements his hand moved to grab Castiel’s nose as Castiel took in the heterochromia eye color. One blue and one green. His hair which spiked on his head was a mess of hair, his hair resembling more of a chocolate brown. 

 

The baby blinked at its mother a bit more as Castiel instantly moved to hold the little boy, wrapping him close in his blanket. Castiel felt tear slid down his face as he kissed his little hands, he knew instantly this was his child. Despite the fact he didn’t remember giving birth, he... _ knew. _

 

“Hi, Liam.” Castiel chuckled with love as he wiped his tears unable to stop crying at how beautiful his baby boy was. Castiel kissed him repeatedly as he noticed the beast raise his head waking up to give them attention. Castiel’s eyes glowed blue as Dean started to change back to a human. 

 

Dean collapsed into the dog bed as Castiel softly got dressed in clothes left for him if he did change. Castiel found one of the baby clothes they stored here, as he slid Liam into it. Liam made a cute little noise making Castiel smile with love before he wrapped him in a blanket just rocking him with love as the front door opened.

 

“Cas.” Gabriel moved to him. “How are you doing? Feeling okay?”

 

“Yeah, more than okay.” Castiel sniffed wiping his tears. “He’s so beautiful.” Gabriel nodded in agreement looking at the beautiful prince. 

 

“He’s got your nose,” Gabriel spoke smiling looking at the prince. 

 

“He looks like Dean.” Castiel sobbed so happy as Gabriel gave his shoulder a squeeze. “He’s just what I dreamed he would look like.” Castiel’s tears kept falling on the prince which he wiped away with love. 

 

“I’m sure you want to take a bath and get all cleaned up before you see your brother,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel turned in surprise. 

 

“My brother?” Castiel spoke. 

“The last time you went out with Dean, you brought back your brother and his mate.” Gabriel nodded.

 

“My brother and his...mate?” Castiel spoke as his baby started to cry. Gabriel offered to take him as Castiel softly handed him over. 

 

“I’ll see that Dean and-” Gabriel started.

 

“Liam,” Castiel spoke.

 

“-And Liam will be in your bedroom nursery. Your brother is in the third room on the east wing.”  Gabriel told him as Castiel stood almost compelled as he bolted out of the room. Castiel ran through the castle before throwing the door to his brother’s room open. Michael was just getting dressed to start the day. Michael turned to the door as Castiel bolted to his brother crying tears of happiness. 

 

“Michie!” Castiel cried as Michael held him close just collapsing onto his knees holding his baby brother. “I never thought I was going to see you again.”

 

“Oh, Cassie.” Michael sniffed kissing his head rocking his sobbing brother. “I was so scared I’d never see you either.” 

 

“I kept it safe,” Castiel spoke as he sniffed. “The necklace.”

 

“Oh, the necklace,” Michael spoke cupping his face. “You silly sweet thing, I only told you to keep it safe so you never came back to try to save me.” 

 

“What?” Castiel sniffed.

 

“You wouldn’t have listened if I just told you to stay away. I lied. To keep you safe.” Michael spoke as Castiel sobbed as Michael wiped his tears. 

 

“You suck.” Castiel sniffed.

 

“But look at you, You have a baby and a...giant dog. I don’t regret keeping you away and safe.” Michael smiled and Castiel laughed. 

 

“His name is Dean. You’ll love him.” Castiel sniffed. “He reminds me a lot of you.” 

 

“Oh no,” Michael spoke as they both laugh. The bathroom door opened which Lucifer with a towel on his waist paused.

 

“Y-You must be Castiel,” Lucifer spoke as Michael stood helping Castiel up. Castiel took in his rounded belly as Lucifer shyly covered his naked body. 

 

“And who is this?” Castiel eyed him amused. 

 

“Lucifer. He was the new doctor for the town, he was tending to mother before...everything happened.” Michael explained. 

 

“He’s pregnant, no?” Castiel smirked knowing the answer but playing dumb. “He doesn’t smell mated.” 

 

“That...is my bad. It’s been a little hectic.” Michael spoke as Castiel turned. 

“Don’t you need Royal approval to mate?” Castiel smirked with power.

 

“Yeah but-” Michael spoke as Castiel cleared his throat.

 

“I don’t approve,” Castiel stated as Lucifer tensed.

 

“W-What?” Lucifer spoke taken back. 

 

“Not until you met my mate and baby in human form. You’d both love them.” Castiel broke into laughter before hugging Lucifer. “Welcome to the family!”

 

“Thank you!” Lucifer laughed.

 

“I told you not to worry.” Michael laughed.

 

“I will have a wonderful feast prepared! Oh! I’m so excited.” Castiel pulled back as he hugged his brother one more time before leaving towards the door. “I’ll let you change! I’ll see you tonight.” Castiel beamed and left out the door. 

 

“I told you not to worry,” Michael whispered giving him a little kiss as he held him close. Giving Lucifer’s belly a loving touch as Lucifer pulled away to get dressed. Michael gave his ass a slap before he finished getting dressed.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel rocked his little boy as he waited for Dean to wake from his slumber, he paced with love around the room. When he heard Dean moan, which he did normally mean he was starting to stir. Castiel quickly snuck over placing their child on Dean’s arm. Dean’s eyes started to open, as Castiel snuck to hide in the bathroom. Dean felt movement on his chest, as he turned his head trying to get his bearings. A small soft sob choking out of the small being on his arms snapped him out of his daze. 

 

Dean softly sat up holding the baby in his arms as the baby cried and fussed for movement. Dean softly took the small boy in as Dean’s other hand soft pet his thick hair. 

 

“Hey hey,” Dean whispered as the baby cried. “Kirekhdirgi ei the laqikh, little ato? Yeri haven't been thir neak lekhaan to hash a reason to cry. (Why all the tears, little one? You haven't been alive long enough to have a reason to cry.)” Dean whispered to the baby in werewolf language. The baby must have slightly understood because he stopped sobbing loudly and just pouted sadly. 

 

Dean caressed his face with care, whispering words Castiel didn’t understand as Castiel moved out from the bathroom, Castiel climbed onto the bed behind him wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck in a hug as he nuzzled him. 

 

“What are you whispering?” Castiel asked as Dean kissed his arm as the baby seemed to calm enough to just watch them. 

 

“I was telling him about the world,” Dean whispered. “All the reasons he shouldn’t cry.” 

 

“Sounds like you got one amazing father, Liam.” Castiel hummed as Dean smiled down at the baby. 

 

“One amazing mom too.” Dean kissed Castiel’s lips before Dean sniffed. “...Who is going to change him.”

 

“No no. I am needed to plan dinner to celebrate my brother, his mate, and our babies.” Castiel climbed off the bed. “Unless you want to plan the party for your brother in law.” 

 

“Brother in law?” Dean commented as he moved to the nursery slowly.

 

“Apparently we brought them home last night,” Castiel spoke as he placed the wrap for their baby on Dean’s neck. “All those times I was running off I was sneaking out to see them.” 

 

“Where were they?” Dean asked.

 

“I guess they were staying in the vampire kingdom,” Castiel spoke. “Gabriel was telling me early but I didn’t ask much, I thought we would talk about that over the dinner.” Castiel’s arm was grabbed roughly.

 

“Were we careful about coming home,” Dean asked seriously. “We weren’t followed right?”

 

“Y-Yes, I assume so. Like always.” Castiel spoke struggling against his grip. “D-Dean, you’re starting to hurt me-” 

Dean’s eyes widened realizing he was and yanked his hand away. Dean panted his eyes flash, taking a second to calm his fear.

“Dean? Are you okay?” Castiel touched his shoulder as Dean tensed. 

 

“I-I’m sorry. Can you actually take him?” Dean spoke shaken. 

 

“Dean.” Castiel cupped his face. “Don’t.”

 

“What?” Dean swallowed shaking obviously.

 

“You aren’t losing control. You are okay. You didn’t hurt me.” Castiel reassured.

 

“I-I grabbed you. I-I-” Dean spoke shaken, Castiel hugged him feeling Dean shake. 

 

“You are being protective. You just want to make sure The baby and I are safe. You weren’t angry. You were just scared.” Castiel kissed him. “I trust you with him.”

 

“I-I almost- hurt you. What if I-” Dean looked down at the baby as Castiel kissed them both. 

 

“You are a gentle giant and I love you,” Castiel spoke. “Liam and I are always safe with you ALWAYS. Now, go change his diaper and enjoy your son.” Dean nodded hesitantly looking at Liam like he was the world, Castiel smiled turning to leave to get dinner ready.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked around the kitchen surrounded by servants as he decided to help them learn some of the delicious vampire meals. Castiel smiled and helped teach them the couple meals, flinching as he accidentally cut himself on a knife.

 

“My lord, are you okay?” Some asked as Castiel nodded in reassurance just staring at the blood in a trance. When Gabriel came in running over to him snapping him out of it. 

 

“Cas, I think you should come.” Gabriel panted as Castiel took his apron on.

 

“Is everything alright with Liam?” Castiel asked concern.

 

“Yes, it has nothing to do with Liam or Dean.” Gabriel spoke. “W-We have an outsider.” 

 

“An outsider?” Castiel spoke. “Have you told Dean?”

 

“If we told Dean, he won’t be so accepting...but this person is a vampire,” Gabriel spoke. “I said I would get you before-” Castiel moved to follow him.

 

“HELP!” A vampire woman screamed, her face and clothes dirty. “HELP!” She cradled her arm as she ran through the woods. Castiel peered down at the woman who was crying and sobbing for help.

 

“Get Benny.” Castiel panicked as he ran out.

 

“Castiel-” Gabriel called but Castiel left out the emergency hidden door. The woman fell sobbing too tired to continue as a hand grabbing her arm, making her gasp.

 

“Follow me,” Castiel spoke helping her up.

 

“C-Castiel?” The woman gasped as Castiel took her and helped her into the secret entrance to the werewolf castle. Once they were safe inside the courtyard, the woman hugged him tightly sobbing. “Castiel.” 

 

“Lenore.” He spoke as she sobbed roughly holding onto him with dear life. “Are you alright?” She shook her head no as another body slammed against them both.

 

“Mom!” Benny cried as she turned to embrace her son.

 

“B-Benny.” Lenore crumpled weakly but Benny scooped her up taking in her injured body and thinly appearance. 

 

“Mom, Are you alright? What happened? Is dad with you?” Benny spoke so quickly Castiel could barely make it out as Lenore shook her head no holding onto him as she curled into him.

 

“I barely managed to get away. They found out Michael wasn’t you and t-they came to find us.” Lenore wiped her tears which smeared the mud on her face. “Your father managed to get me out before I ran and ran…but they got him. They got him.” Benny held her rocking her as she sobbed. 

 

“Take her up to a room to rest.” Castiel reassured him. “She can talk when she’s ready.” Benny carried her away when his eyes fell onto Dean who had most likely just been told and came down... who looked super pissed. Castiel could only innocently beam.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel flinched as Dean clenched his jaw as he walked the baby put down in their room, they talked in a hushed voice.

 

“That was  _ dangerous, _ ” Dean spoke. “You risked not only our lives but the lives of my people. You are  _ never  _ permitted to show an outsider how to enter the Castle! No one is!” 

 

“She is Benny’s mother,” Castiel spoke. “I know she is safe.”

 

“She may be safe but she could have been followed. Someone who could have watched you walk her right on in.” Dean snapped. “We only have entrances for people in wolf form. Where only our kind is allowed in for centuries. It has kept us safe!” 

 

“So I should have never come?” Castiel scoffed. “Should you have never let me in?!”

 

“Don’t. You were different.” Dean scoffed.

 

“I was once an outsider too. Yet, you trusted me.” Castiel snapped.

 

“Cas-” Dean scoffed. 

 

“All I ask is you trust me. I will take the blame if anything goes wrong.” Castiel sighed as Dean turned away. “I love your people as much as I love my own. I would never let anything happen to them. Trust me. I know what I’m doing.” 

 

“....” Dean nodded hesitantly as Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck. 

 

“I love you, my protector.” Castiel hummed as Dean held his waist giving him a kiss. 

 

“How do you  _ win _ every argument?” Dean grumbled as Castiel laughed.

 

“Because I happen to know that you got a  _ major _ crush on me and I use that to my advantage.” Castiel teased holding Dean close.

 

“Is that right?” Dean whispered as Castiel nodded pressing him into a loving kiss. “And do you have a major crush on me?”

 

“Ew. No.” Castiel teased as Dean snorted kissing him again which started to get heated before pulling back.

 

“Don’t think you can try to butter me up by trying to get started on baby number two.” Dean wagged his finger as Castiel snorted. 

 

“ _ Wouldn’t dream of it.” _ Castiel lied as Dean came back with Liam sleeping peacefully in his little wrap on Dean’s chest.

 

“I gotta go do damage control with the elders,” Dean stated. “I’m hoping the baby is leverage enough to soothe them.”

 

“They shouldn’t worry, I have the gift of sight if something bad was going to happen, I’d know about it first,” Castiel spoke caressing his baby’s cheek who opened one eye at the touch. Castiel leaned in giving him multiple kisses.

 

“I’ll be sure to mention that.” Dean chuckled kissing Castiel again.

 

“I’ll keep an eye on Lenore till they trust her,” Castiel stated. “That way she will be under constant watch.”

 

“Sounds good.” Dean sighed knowing he wasn’t going to hear the end of this from the elders. “I trust you for some reason.”

 

“It’s my cute butt,” Castiel reassured as Dean laughed.

 

“I see.” Dean hummed.

 

“When you are done just bring me my little one and I’ll feed him.” Castiel cooed to Liam who turned his face to sleep away from the hands of his mother.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean spoke. “Wish Liam and I luck.”

 

“Luck.” Castiel called watching his mate go...Definitely father of the year material.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat at the dinner table, the dining room full and loud as always as Michael and Lucifer sat at their table. Michael was happily enjoying their favorite foods from the castle, as he randomly touched Lucifer’s belly as they ate.

 

“Are you sure Dean is okay with us starting without him?” Lucifer asked as Castiel nodded.

 

“He insisted we start without him.” Castiel chewed before his eyes fell onto Dean and their son. Castiel gasped happily as he moved to take his now awake son, holding him up above his head kissing his face with love. “Hi, Liam! Did you miss mama?” 

 

Liam touched his face as Castiel moved to hold him up to his body as he kissed Dean walking him back to the table, they both stood. 

 

“Michael, Lucifer, This is my mate Dean.” Castiel introduced them as Dean reached over shaking their hands. 

 

“I’ve heard so much about you.” Dean smiled. 

 

“Castiel was just telling us all about you.” Michael sat back down as Lucifer smiled at the baby. 

 

“Can I hold him?” Lucifer asked looking at how cute he looked as Dean glanced down to the lower table with Sam, Gabriel, Benny and Balthazar which almost now sat down Lenore as she ate. Dean didn’t comment he watched her. She was holding Benny’s hand as she ate, needing the comfort of her son. 

 

“Right after I feed him. Then he’s all yours to gush over.” Castiel spoke. Lucifer touched his little hand. 

 

“Liam is such a good name,” Lucifer spoke. 

 

“Isn’t it?” Castiel spoke. “Dean came up with it, but I had my heart set on Jackson. However when I saw him-Awh. Liam I know I know you’re hungry.” Castiel spoke as the baby started to cry in hunger. Castiel wasn’t honestly sure how. Gabriel said he had latched onto Castiel in wolf form. So...he must like milk...Vampires drink blood but maybe he was more wolf.

 

Castiel took off his shirt slightly letting the baby latch on, sucking with hunger, Liam wiggled happily for the food as Castiel rubbed his belly with care. Happy to feel him fattening up. 

 

Castiel watched with care as he rocked Liam in his arms softly, Dean and Michael getting into a conversation about how the werewolves ran things and how Castiel wanted to start uniting the old worlds. Michael was obviously all for it, they talked the entire dinner which Castiel watched them both with love getting along. How similar they were.

 

Lucifer chimed in from time and time again. Showing Liam was the first of a new sort of union and that if Dean and Castiel could product. That means others could too.

 

“All full up,” Castiel spoke handing over Liam who almost instantly spit up on Lucifer’s shoulder. Lucifer laughed with love as Dean and Michael moved to assist him. “I’m so sorry.” 

 

“It’s okay, I’m used to tending to babies,” Lucifer confessed as he took a cloth cleaning Liam’s face. “It’s so weird. Soon it’s going to be my own baby.” 

 

“I remember when Benny was that small,” Lenora spoke as they all turned. “Sorry, I wanted to say thank you for taking me in.”

 

“It’s alright, Lenore.” Castiel smiled at her. “You’re like family, of course.” She nodded her head softly. 

 

“Could I hold him?” Lenore spoke as Castiel said nothing for a moment taking her in before he nodded and smiled. 

 

“Of course, Lenore.” Castiel ushered her to sit so she had better support of the baby. Castiel softly took Liam from Lucifer for a moment before he carefully laid him in her arms. 

 

“He’s so beautiful. Look at his eyes.” Lenore gasped as Liam blinked up at her.

 

“I’m just disappointed he doesn’t have little wolf ears or tail.” Castiel sighed. “I hope our next one does.”

 

“Already planning for a second?” Lenore laughed softly. “You must really love him.”

 

“Oh, I do,” Castiel spoke. “And after we defeat Cain we can all live in peace.” 

 

“...I just hope to Boris is here to see it.” Lenore spoke as she softly handed the baby back to Castiel. “I’m sorry, I’m just too weak.”

 

“It’s okay, Lenore.” Castiel handed the baby to Lucifer as Lenore got up. 

 

“When I get my strength back, I was hoping I can work as your handmaiden.” Lenore asked Castiel. “If anyone would have me. I just...can’t sit around and do nothing.”

 

“You are welcome to be mine, Lenore,” Castiel spoke as Lenore nodded. 

 

“Thank you, Castiel. You were always good to me.” Lenore took his hand before Benny came to her. 

 

“Mom, Come, you need rest,” Benny whispered as Lenore nodded moving to follow him back to her room as Castiel watched her go before Liam’s sneeze got everyone’s attention. Causing loving laughter to fill the room as the baby cried from the unknown feeling he felt.

  
  



	14. Long live the king

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel softly touched his baby who lightly dosed peacefully in the wrap on his chest. Castiel rubbed his back with care as he sat on a small picnic blanket just enjoying the sun with his baby boy. Liam was a good baby boy, he slept most of the time and barely cried. He made little wolf noises which Castiel laughed every time he squeaked like a little puppy. 

 

Lenore placed the flowers on the blanket next to him from the garden, Lenore smiled taking a seat as Castiel softly played with his son’s hair. She had started getting used to living here. A couple days of rest and she was already happily helping Castiel with his daily life. 

 

“He’s got a thick head of hair, It will look beautiful long...do you plan to grow it like vampire custom permits?” Lenore laughed as she braided the flowers into a flower crown, Some children playfully barking and chasing each other a bit away caused the small baby to wake to blink making squeaking like a puppy in response to their barking. Castiel broke into loud laughter as he pet his son.

 

“Calm down, you!” Castiel snorted. “You are nowhere near the age to be roughhousing.” Lenore laughed as well at the cute little puppy. 

“Got too much of your father in you. I swear last night Dean was making him laugh by growling at him.” Castiel rolled his eyes at his son. 

"...But, I think I’ll allow his hair to grow which way he’d like when he’s old enough to decide. Dean doesn’t like the tradition as much but I really just want to play with his long hair.” Castiel continued.

 

“Enjoy them now, life is short.” Lenore sighed with care as she continued to make a flower crown. “Treat every day like it's your last because before you know it your son is promised to marry his best friend.”

 

“God, I can’t even begin to think that.” Castiel continued to play with his puppies hair. “I just want to enjoy the now.” Lenore paused as she turned to look at Castiel.

 

“I know Benny and Balthazar want to wait till after we defeat Cain before he mates Balthazar but...I really want to celebrate their union, you know? Benny has been talking about my famous apple pies a lot and I know he misses it. So I wanted to ask if you would help me make it? I’ll even help you make your own.” Lenore spoke.

 

“Sure, I’d love to. With Michael’s and Dean’s birthday coming up I’m sure they will love it!” Castiel spoke as the puppy started to squeak a bark again when a couple more kids ran by. “Behave.” Castiel laughed at his little boy.

 

“Thanks, Castiel. I really appreciate it. Could you not mention this to anyone. I want it to be a surprise.” Lenore smiled. “Besides maybe if you’re good, I’ll tell you my secret recipe.” 

 

“Sounds like a deal.” Castiel beamed. “As long as we can make one for me and Dean and one for Michael and Lucifer as well.”

 

“I’d be happy to.” Lenore beamed as she softly placed the flower crown on Liam’s head as he blinked super confused by it. 

 

Both laughed with love as Liam touched it on his head causing it to fall in his face. Castiel helped fix it but Liam took it off holding it to Castiel which Castiel took it off kissing his baby’s nose as he looked offended for the kiss. Castiel snorted as he saw Dean walking over with a picnic basket, meaning he was done with his meetings. 

 

“I should go and let you enjoy your man.” Lenore beamed getting up as she walked away. Dean placed the basket down before he kneeled down barking at Liam who squeaked back with noises. Castiel coughed in laughter as Liam vibrated in his attempted growl. Dean lightly grabbed at him with a growl, which Liam continued to vibrate loudly behind tiny giggles.

 

“Oh, I can’t breathe.” Castiel laughed.

 

“Look at our big mean fighting machine.” Dean snorted giving him a pat. “He’s ready to go despite the fact he has no strength to hold his neck up on his own.” Dean softly took him as Dean laid on the picnic basket, Dean growled playfully pretending to bite Liam’s stomach repeatedly causing Liam to choke out a giggle and try to growl vibrating loudly. Castiel snorted wiping his tears in laughter. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Kitchen**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel slid on his apron as Lenore walked into the kitchen carrying a basket of Apples, beautifully red and shiny. Castiel looked at them amazed as he collected one. 

 

“This is beautiful,” Castiel spoke impressed. 

 

“The werewolves have plenty in the garden.” Lenore laughed. “I picked the very best for my son. Think this is enough apples?”

 

“More than enough.” Castiel smiled as he moved to bite one.

 

“Nope, these are for the pie.” Lenore took it from his hand as she put it back. “Do you have another apron?”

 

“Of course,” Castiel spoke as he handed her a new apron. She put it on as she moved to grab some other spices.

 

“Ever made a pie before?” Lenore asked as Castiel shook his head no. Lenore smiled as she grabbed the stuff to make the crust. 

 

“Who taught you to make this pie recipe?” Castiel asked as Lenore sighed with a slightly sad smile. 

 

“My mother. It was an old tradition. My brother and I used to make it every holiday with mom.” Lenore spoke. “But not anymore.”

 

“Why did you stop?” Castiel asked as Lenore continued to show him how to make the bread.

 

“My family and I were always not close. A lot of things caused a lot of hatred in the family, especially with my brother. He got everything and I got this.” Lenore beamed. “The jokes on him though, I got the recipe and he still doesn’t know the special ingredients.” 

 

“Was the fight with your family worth it?” Castiel spoke.

 

“When you know your worth in the world Castiel...Nothing will satisfy you if it isn’t worth your worth.” Lenore explained squishing the dough as she worked it with care. “Never settle for less. If you do it’s a life not worth living. Everything is meaningless unless you live the life you deserve.” 

 

“...” Castiel said nothing as Lenore smiled at him. 

 

“You don’t get it. You have always just been handed things you wanted or needed. I mean...your life falls apart and now you have this castle, a wonderful mate and a beautiful baby.” Lenore spoke. “Life just seems to work out for you.” Castiel nodded as Lenore cleared her throat.

 

“Enough of all that life nonsense.” Lenore smiled as she beamed at him. “Hand me the jar right there.” Castiel smiled handing her the jar as Lenore explained how to make the pie.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Lenore’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lenore smiled smelling one of the fresh pies out of the pie waking it over to the counter, as Castiel cut himself and Lenore a slice of pie.

 

“Dean wouldn’t mind us sneaking a piece.” Castiel smiled as Lenore smiled at him with care. 

 

“We could always make him another one,” Lenore spoke as she grabbed them forks. 

 

“Lenore, I really am glad your here. It’s nice to have a motherly figure around. To help with the baby and for advice. I miss my mom a lot but having you here helps.” Castiel spoke holding his fork piece of pie to Lenore. “To family.”

 

Lenore cut a small piece of her pie with her fork and tapped Castiel’s fork with hers. 

 

“To family,” Lenore spoke as Castiel scooped up the piece taking a bite. Castiel chewed as Lenore brought the fork to her lips slowly. Castiel blinked holding his head as his eyes started to roll in the back of his head. Castiel reached for something to keep him up but managed to grab the basket of remaining apples. Knocking them to the floor as it all went black.

 

Lenore watched coldly as she picked up the last two pies casually, she simply stepped over Castiel’s body and walked out of the kitchen.

 

**_________________________________________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Lenore’s POV: Michael’s room**

  
  
  
  
  


Lenore knocked on Michael’s and Lucifer’s door holding the pie with care as Michael opened the door. They were getting ready for bed, and Lucifer was doing his normal yoga stretching for bed. 

 

“Hello loves.” Lenore smiled as she held out the pie. “Castiel and I made this for you. We wanted to make sure it was hot and ready for you to eat.”

 

“Thanks, that’s so sweet of you both” Michael asked taking it. “Where’s Castiel?”

 

“Oh, he went to give Dean his.” Lenore smiled. “Since our rooms are closer, I told him I would bring it to you. Just make sure to eat it while it’s hot.” 

 

“Thanks so much, Lenore,” Michael spoke as Lucifer had walked over hungrily eyeing the piece. 

 

“I  _ love _ apple pie.” Lucifer moved to take the pie and placed it on the table. Lenore watched him cut two pieces for him and Michael as Michael noticed her gaze.

 

“Did you want some?” Michael asked as Lenore shook her head no. 

 

“I’m way too tired for sugar. Enjoy.” Lenore turned to leave as Michael closed the door. Lenore stayed by the door hearing Michael and Lucifer speaking in muffled words. Lenore jumped slightly when a harsh slam made her smile. 

 

She waited to hear if someone was still alive but in the continued silence, she pushed the door open. Michael had fallen hard on the floor, the pie smashed on the floor. Lucifer was more graceful. He had eaten the pie in bed lying on his side and simply collapsed. 

 

Lenore turned as she closed the door moving to collect the last pie turning she walked away.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Lenore’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lenore knocked on Dean’s door seeing Dean holding the baby on his chest as Lenore smiled at the baby. 

 

“Hi, cutie.” Lenore touched him as Liam vibrated in a growl, Lenore laughed as Dean smiled at her.

 

“Wow, what is that?” Dean spoke as Lenore brought in a pie. 

 

“A special delivery from Castiel,” Lenore spoke. “He is waiting on the last pie but wanted you to eat it hot.” 

 

“How sweet of him,” Dean spoke as Lenore smiled. “Do you know how much longer?”

 

“A couple minutes,” Lenore spoke. “He said he wanted to bring it to his brother personally.” Lenore cut him a piece and held it out to him. “I’ll trade you.” Dean handed her Liam before he took the pie taking a seat on the bed, Lenore watched Dean take a bite before he swallowed. Dean licked his lips almost instantly out of it as he held his head dropping his pie before he collapsed onto the bed.

 

Lenore smiled as she looked at the baby with curious intentions as she walked him towards the bed. 

 

“I think I’ll keep you,” Lenore spoke as she smirked cruelly placing him into the crib. “It might beneficial to have a half breed especially since I just won the werewolf kingdom and secured my throne.” Lenore turned giddy as she walked out of the room leaving the baby alone.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Lenore’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lenore walked to the side gate pulling it open as Vampire soldiers walked into the sleeping kingdom. Lenore laughed spinning as she started to walk them in.

 

“Lord Cain.” One soldier asked as ‘Lenore’ turned. “Would you like the potion to return to your form?” Lenore nodded as the soldier pulled a potion from a locked box handing it to Lenore who instantly started to shift into his real form. Cain smiled glancing down at his hands glad to be back.

 

“Now that I no longer need Lenore for the potion...Let’s kill her.” Cain spoke as he waved towards the castle as someone handed him liquor from another box. “Send your men to kill anyone who stands in our way. Anyone who bends the knee may live. Make sure I  _ actually _ have werewolves to rule over.” 

 

He took a sip of the liquor as one man next to him started to clear his throat. Holding it a bit uncomfortable as Cain turned to realize the men weren’t going to kill the werewolves. 

 

“Now!” Cain snapped as his soldiers’ eyes roll into the back of their heads and fell over one by one and a loud bang behind him made him turn. “W-What?!”

 

“Something wrong, Cain?” A voice made Cain turn in anger seeing Castiel sitting on the beasts hand the beast's hand casually. His eyes were glowing as the beast stood behind him growling protectively.

 

“You are supposed to be DEAD!” Cain snapped angrily as Castiel continued to eat.

 

“Oh yeah, the pie you poisoned with the sleeping death,” Castiel commented. “Good plan. Could have worked...except you never had a chance.”

 

“How? How did you figure me out?” Cain asked angrily.

 

“Before I was informed of ‘Lenore’ arriving at the Castle...had a premonition,” Castiel explained as Michael and Lucifer stood behind the beast showing they were alive as well. 

 

“I had cut my finger while cutting an apple. My blood fell onto the white center of the apple and cause me to see your plan. The witch you met with the shapeshifting potion and the sleeping death curse. Lenore bound and gagged as you yanked some of her hair out for it.” Castiel stated.

"Then suddenly ' _Lenore’_ leaving vampire soldiers casually before acting scared coming to the castle. Then the pie. The pie with the sleeping death you fed us.” Castiel explained as he continued to eat without care. 

 

“So you knew?” Cain scoffed.

 

“We all knew. I told them.” Castiel stated smirking. “You thought you were playing us when we played you.”

 

“How did you eat the pies and not die?” Cain asked.

 

“I switched the pies,” Castiel spoke. “Made pies the day before and switched them when I placed them in the oven to cook. After you thought you killed me with sleeping death. I simply fed your soldiers. Compliments of Cain for your strength in battle.”

 

“Then why let me in. Why play house?” Cain snapped as Castiel glanced up coldly his eyes blue as he finished his pie and looking at him with a smile.

 

“Because I wanted to give you the ending you deserve.” Castiel beamed with malice.

“....Becoming a long-running joke of you thinking you’ve won.” Cain stared angrily as Castiel climbed off the beast’s hand. “With all your men dead...What will you do now?” 

 

Cain glanced around hoping for some backup and only got nothingness. Castiel took him in as Cain knew he was out of options.

 

“None of you  _ deserve  _ the crown.” Cain snapped. “It should have been mine! But my no good twin brother was born a MINUTE before me and he AUTOMATICALLY got the throne! And I got nothing!” 

 

“Your brother loved you and would have  _ died _ for you.” Castiel snapped. 

 

“I know...but he just didn’t die fast enough for  _ my  _ liking,” Cain smirked coldly as Benny and Sam grabbed his arm forcing him into shackles. “And I’d happily do it again.”

 

“What would you like us to do, Cas?” Sam asked as Castiel stared coldly at Cain. Castiel eyed him before glancing towards Sam.

 

“Let’s give him what he wants...latch him to the chair,” Castiel spoke as he nodded to the servant who left his side. 

Sam and Benny brought Cain forcing him into the executor chair that was brought out for him. Cain growled as he attempted to yank himself free from the heavy chair before he was latched by the neck, arms, and ankles.

 

“What? Plan to sit me to death?” Cain scoffed struggling as Castiel sat back on the beast’s hand grabbing an apple he left there. 

 

“No,” Castiel spoke as a servant brought out the blacksmith’s tool holding a bright burning red freshly made crown. “I’m just...giving you the crown.” Castiel blinked innocently. Cain’s eyes went wide seeing the blacksmith bringing him the brightly hot crown.

 

“Please! W-We are family! You are good kids! There’s no need to go this far!” Cain choked out in fear as Lucifer turned to look away. Lucifer knew if he saw he might vomit but Michael and Lucifer gripped each other’s hand giving each other comfort. “Banish me, I-I’ll never come back! PLEASE!”

 

“If you live for the crown, you die for the crown,” Michael spoke coldly at Cain. “What’s wrong? We are only giving you what you deserve.”  

 

“N-No.” Cain shook his head as he struggled to try to get out. “N-NO!”

 

“Long live the king,” Castiel spoke coldly biting into the apple as the burning hot crown was placed onto his head. Cain screamed in pain as the crown instantly burned through his skin. 

Blood poured from his wound as his body burn through. Castiel chewed in anger eyeing him without care till Cain’s body grew limp. 

Servants moved to get rid of him. Michael softly moved to hold Lucifer rocking him with care.

 

“Our baby will be safe,” Michael spoke tenderly to Lucifer. “We won’t have to live in fear anymore.” 

 

“Which also means the Castle is yours,” Castiel spoke as Michael turned to him. “Make sure you take care of it.”

 

“I will.” Michael looked at him as he hugged him tightly as Castiel wiped his tears. “We need to head back to the castle. Knowing Cain, he has every ‘traitor’ locked in the dungeon… I can’t morally let them sleep another night there...”

 

“I’ll go too,” Benny spoke as he squeezed Balthazar’s hand and kissed his cheek. “That shapeshifting potion only works if they are alive. Which means I know for sure my mom’s alive. I can only hope my dad is too.” 

 

“Dean can give you a ride. It’s only a couple hours by the beast.” Castiel tapped the beast who howled towards the moon. Castiel kissed his thumb with love before he turned to hug Michael and Lucifer before Michael helped Lucifer onto the beast’s hand. 

 

“Watch over Balthazar for me?” Benny spoke as Castiel nodded as Balthazar wheeled himself over. 

 

“I was about to ask Michael the same thing.” Balthazar beamed as Benny kneeled down to him kissing his hand. 

 

“Be good.” Benny winked as he stood giving him a loving kiss on his cheek before climbing onto the beast’s hand before the beast stood turning to take them to the Vampire Kingdom. Castiel and Balthazar waved watching them go. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV: Six months later**

  
  
  
  
  


Sam smiled at his brother as Dean suspiciously eyed him, Sam hadn’t stopped smiling for days now. Especially with Dean and Castiel leaving, Sam’s odd behavior was concerning.

 

“We will be gone for a week,” Dean spoke slowly as Sam nodded his hands behind his back. “...Don’t burn anything down...and write me if you have a nervous breakdown or something.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. The castle will be safe and sound till you get back.” Sam reassured as he looked at Sam suspiciously. 

 

“...Okay.” Dean turned as Sam waved. “I swear to god if I come back to a burndown castle-” 

 

“Don’t worry!” Sam moved to push him towards the carriage. “Enjoy your vacation! Byyyyyye! Love you guys! Bye now! Leave! bye!” Sam stated as Dean hesitantly got in the carriage. Sam continued to wave till they were gone before he bolted back inside. Sam ran up to his room. 

 

Gabriel sat on the bed rubbing his stomach as he sighed softly. Sam came in panting as he took a seat next to Gabriel.

 

“So are you sure?” Sam asked.

 

“Yes, I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant.” Gabriel laughed as Sam beamed harder moving to bury his face into his stomach nuzzling against it.

 

“Why are we keeping it a secret. I wanna tell the world.” Sam choked out pouting.

 

“Because this nausea thing is gross and this baby hormone makes me want to murder people.” Gabriel squished his cheeks as Sam laughed.

 

“So when can we tell them?” Sam pouted harder showing his puppy eyes.

 

“How about this. Your birthday is a month from now, and I will be close to showing then.” Gabriel spoke with love. “You can tell them then…”

 

“I can’t wait,” Sam whispered happily as he kissed Gabriel’s belly. “The best birthday present ever.” Sam hummed as he laid against Gabriel’s belly just listening for their baby as Gabriel played with his hair, happy for the secret they kept.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Six months later**

  
  
  
  


Castiel cradled the six-month-old who sat on his lap now awake after a nap, Dean sat in the carriage with him dressed very nicely in his royal military uniform which he claimed he only wore during important meetings with other kingdoms. 

However, the king was currently making his baby growl at him as Dean growled back moving to tickle him and playfully bite him. Liam broke into laughter between growls himself.

 

“Getting him all ready to see his niece, Cece?” Castiel moved to fix the princes royal outfit that mimicked Dean’s red and gold. “He’s going to be full of energy.”

 

“Well, he just had his nap,” Dean spoke as he paused staring out the window seeing some werewolves, humans, and vampires walking around near the castle. Some talking, some buying and selling goods. However, there was a sense of peace that never had been in the kingdoms between vampires and werewolves. The hidden cold war tension is gone with the wind and now they both enjoyed both kingdoms and live anywhere they choose.

 

“You did good Dean.” Castiel smiled at him taking his hand, Dean softly kissed Castiel’s hand with love as they pulled up to the castle.

 

“Cas!” Michael laughed holding his daughter as Castiel climbed out with the baby on his hip. 

 

“Move! I’m not here to see you!” Castiel teased as he looked at the sleeping little girl. “She’s gorgeous! Definitely got her looks from Lucifer because you’re butt ugly.” Michael playfully shoved him laughing as they gave each other a tight hug. “Where’s Lucifer?” 

 

“He’s on bed rest for the moment,” Michael reassured. “The birth was a lot on him so he will be in bed the majority of your time here.” 

 

“Good it gives me a reason to be lazy while you talk shop, We will be napping with our babies.” Castiel cooed to Liam. 

 

“Speaking of which, we got some things to discuss about the connecting river bridge.” Dean wagged his finger at Michael as the two hugged. 

 

“Right now?” Castiel spoke. “We just got in!”

 

“Business now, Pleasure later.” Dean beamed as he and Michael walked towards the castle entrance. 

 

“What’s your issue with the connecting bridge now?” Michael laughed.

 

“It’s huge.” Dean scoffed. “It does not have to be that wide.”

 

“If your giant fat ass werewolf decides to visit again, I’ll know you won’t crush the fairies,” Michael spoke.

 

“I haven’t crushed any fairy castle since new years,” Dean mumbled blushing. “I was drunk.”

 

“Well, they have been complaining,” Michael spoke. “And they have the right not to have their houses king konged every time you get drunk.”

 

“...” Dean frowned. “Fine.” Dean and Michael walked toward his office as Castiel held both babies smiling at the men.

 

“Cas! You are finally here!” A voice yelled as Castiel turned seeing Balthazar wheeling himself down the tiled floor as Castiel beamed taking in Balthazar’s rounding belly. 

 

“Look at you! You are huge!” Castiel happily hugged him the best he could as Balthazar laughed.

 

“Just a couple months away,” Balthazar spoke taking Liam and kissing him repeatedly. “Benny’s so excited….and his parents. Don’t get me started. Let’s just say my child will never want.” Castiel laughed with love. 

 

“Everything you dreamed about when we were kids?” Castiel asked.

 

“God, even more,” Balthazar spoke. “The only thing different would be I imagined us pregnant together.” 

 

“I...think you got your wish. But I’m not one hundred percent but...Yeah. I think you got it.” Castiel winked as Balthazar gasped in happiness as Castiel pretended he didn’t say anything. “Our secret.” 

 

“Our secret.” Balthazar laughed happily as Castiel beamed.

 

“Let’s go say hi to Lucifer.” Castiel beamed as Balthazar nodded as Castiel handed him Cece before pushing him to the kings quarter. The two best friends talking each other's ears off.

Liam curiously touched Cece who squinted her eyes in a glare at him. Liam laughed at her grumpy face, as Castiel pushed the door to Michael and Lucifer’s bedroom. 

 

“Surprise!” Castiel laughed pushing Balthazar into the room. Lucifer beamed so excitedly for the company as the family enjoyed their first official family reunion.

 


End file.
